


Tempting Treats

by RandomJaz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: Stuck at a Halloween party he has no interest in being at post-break up, Ash finds himself far more occupied than he anticipated.Yaoi, threesome. Paul/ Ash, Paul/Barry, Barry/Ash. (Implied Gary/Ash)





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Here's that Halloween themed fic I had mentioned! It was originally a one shot but as I was like half way through it, I realized it was not going to be "one and done" kind of deal. I can't seem to do one shots outside of requests. Oh well. *shrugs* Hope you guys enjoy this for what it is. How many chapters this ends up with in the end will be a mystery... but here's two for now!

Also, per usual I will most likely go back and edit this again eventually how I do with all my fics. For those who don't know, I do a lot of writing at night after my college work is done. So, I'm very tired when I write. Those who read my other fics know that I do tune ups on my writing every so often because of this

Anyways, enjoy guys!

xxxxxx

"Let's get this party started!"

Blaring music filled the Pokémon Center, the walls covered from each corner with what felt like miles of tacky black and orange streamers. Various ghost Pokémon-themed decorations hung from the ceilings as well as centered the multiple counters and surfaces littered with both bowls of snacks and bottles of sodas to pick from. Jack o' lanterns were carved and lit with little lights that were meant to look like candles, for safety. A young man stood with black hair tucked under a Eevee hood, their large brown eyes apprehensive of their friend's enthusiasm as he eyed one Jack o' lantern that was placed by a seemingly massive tower of red solo cups.

"Dawn... you said this wasn't really a 'party'."

"Not yet it's not!"

A look of betrayal overcame the young man's face, shoulders slumping.

"I knew it, you tricked me in to coming. Why do you always do this?"

"Lighten up, Ash. It's Halloween. Don't be a wet blanket for once. Jeez."

Ash frowned and gave his friend, Dawn, a look that was anything but encouraged.

"Seriously, Dawn." He attempted to reason. "I don't do well at parties... I always end up sitting around like a dumb nobody. Everyone always drinks and hooks up at these types of things."

"You're going to have fun."

"No, I won't... Gary and I just broke up. How am I supposed to have fun?"

"Well, you won't with that attitude. Open yourself up a little and maybe you'll actually have a good time. Mingle, alright? I don't want to hear you whining tonight."

The Pokémon Center had yet to fill up yet, Nurse Joy walking around dressed as a Chancey while she set out more stacks of red solo cups. Dressed with her usual nurse cap atop her head, she wore a pink dress decorated with what was a fake egg painted along the front. The chipper woman was all smiles for the social gathering. Of course, she'd been the one to give Dawn permission for the event in the first place.

"This was a wonderful idea that you had, Dawn. I wish I'd thought to throw a Halloween event here years ago." Joy remarked as she arranged piles of napkins along the parameter of a nearby table. "Just in case these run out later, there are plenty more in the storage closet."

"Awesome, I'll make sure to keep them stocked. "

"Also, I know you're all adults, but please do take it easy on the booze... last thing we need is for this to get out of hand. I would love to be able to do this again next year if all goes well tonight."

Dawn assured Joy all would be fine, explaining the alcohol wouldn't be cracked open until later on in the evening to avoid things getting out of hand. She wanted everyone to actually party before getting alcohol involved. The last thing she needed was a room full of young adults, drunk and excited too early. That was asking for trouble. Ash thought over the possibility with a grimace and meek shift of the eyes towards the tower of red solo cups.

"The spiked punch will be made later, way later. Don't worry, we aren't party animals... at least Ash isn't. Look at him."

Being Ash's Eevee "costume" was actually a Eevee Pajama adult onesie with a long zipper in the front and holes for the hands and covered feet, it was clear he wasn't exactly the epitome of "Party Animal". His anxiety aside, in comparison to Dawn's Piplup costume, he looked childish. Granted, Dawn's costume was on the polar opposite of Ash's style of costume. It was far too adult...

Her short light blue ruffled skirt was on the revealing side. The knee-high heeled yellow boots she wore covered more of her legs than her skirt did, the hem only reaching about mid-thigh, if that even. Ash had seen more than he bargained for when Dawn had bent over to fix the lace of her boots... He now knew exactly what style underwear she was wearing.

The sweetheart neck line of her midriff top wasn't cut too low, but her cleavage was visible. Very visible. As Dawn snickered at Ash's expense, the front of the Pokémon Center began filling in with local Sinnoh residents and travelers. Dawn perked up and hurried to go greet some of the people arriving. Nurse Joy chortling as she gave Ash a pat on the back.

"I think you look endearingly cute." She consoled him in a motherly fashion. "If only more chose to dress like you...at least no one can see your bum. It can be rather drafty in here, regardless. You'll be warm, count your blessings. "

As polite as Joy was, her vague comment regarding attire alluded to many of which had entered the building dressed like Dawn. Half-naked, to put it bluntly. She shook her head with a soft sigh and waved a hand as she walked away.

"Being young." She chalked it up to, talking to herself. "It'll pass. It always passes"

It took about an hour for the Pokémon center's large lobby to be fully utilized. People were dancing amongst strobe lights that Dawn had set up, colors flashing along the floor and over party goers. Each table had groups of two, three or four mingling around bowls of pretzels and chips, some flirting undoubtedly going on. With a handful of pretzels in hand and a cup filled with cola, Ash walked away to find some place to sit alone.

"I hate this crap..." He grumbled. "Fuckin' Dawn. The pretzels aren't even salted, ugh."

He wound up taking a seat at one of the cushioned booths by himself. All around him were people having fun, throwing their caution to the wind. He couldn't help but notice how much effort everyone put in to their costumes. And embarrassingly enough, he'd worn pajamas. Raising the handful of pretzels to his mouth, he snatched one up with his front teeth and idly chewed when suddenly someone was sidling in to the seat next to him.

"Well look at you all ready for bed. That's cute."

"Hey, Barry..."

Arms threw themselves around Ash's shoulders, hugging him close. As Pink filled Ash's cheeks, the leather seat across from him squeaked as someone else took their seat with a more notably aggressive plop. The purple haired arrival leaned back with large hands shoved in his sweatshirt's pocket's, scowl eating up his face ever so familiarly.

"Paul quit huffin'. It's Halloween."

"Shut up, Barry. Don't tell me what to do."

"...Yet you just told me what to do. Charming."

The blonde laughed and rolled his eyes at Paul. Ash chortled uncomfortably, Paul's expression having yet to lighten up in the least. If anything, Paul glared daggers at Barry who didn't seem to care at all as the blonde himself stole a few of Ash's pretzels. As Ash looked between the two all he could think was, as odd as the two were, if anyone was meant to be together, it was them. No one handled Paul's bullshit the way Barry did. He ate it up just as would be expected from Paul's number one fan, if anything.

To think Paul wound up with his fanboy.

"My man's grumpy. He didn't want to come." Barry explained casually, playing idly with one of Ash's long, furry Eevee ears. "I said if he wanted me to follow up with some 'special' promises that he had to come here with me. So, here we are."

"Too much information?"

At Ash's uncomfortable comment, Barry shrugged and acted as if it hadn't been strange at all. The blonde was quickly fixated by Ash's choice in costume, looking it over and running his hands around the soft light brown material.

"Like I said, this is kind of cute. I'd never wear something so silly like this, but it suits you. Doesn't he look kind of cute, Babe?"

"You're asking me?"

"You better change your attitude before I lock you out of my room."

Apparently, Barry had been renting a room at the center for the Halloween weekend. And although Paul had his own house somewhere nearby with his brother, Paul had been staying with Barry in his room. Paul didn't seem to care for the blonde's threat of being kicked out, mostly because it was implied that he'd be missing out on something. It wasn't like he wouldn't have anywhere to go, obviously. He had an actual home.

"Whatever. Maybe I should just go home. This is fucking pointless."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do at home?" Barry challenged. "Jack off in your room all night while your brother deals with the trick or treaters? Bet that doorbell going off every thirty seconds while you have your hand down your pants will get old real fast."

At that, Ash's eyes flew wide open.

"Last time you jacked off on your own, to spite me no less, you were so pent up that you fucking destroyed my ass next time I let you have it...I had the rawest asshole ever. I had to tell my dad that I fell when he got home, I was walking around all fucked up."

"Barry!" Ash squawked, horrified. "What the hell! I'm sitting right here, Dude!"

Paul scoffed, ignoring Ash's horror just as Barry did.

"You like your fucking asshole raw and you know it."

"PAUL!"

The couple still ignored Ash, looking at one another with such casual demeanor.

"Fuck yeah, I like my ass raw."

"I can't wait for later. I'll fuck you up good if you do that thing-"

"GUYS!"

Both Paul and Barry set their sights on Ash, a smirk forming at Barry's lips. He reached over and pinched Ash's cheek in a teasing manner, getting his hand swatted away from Ash's face promptly afterwards.

"Do you want to go home now, too?"

"Kind of yeah..." Ash admitted, clearing his throat. "I've wanted to go home since I got here."

"...The party just started."

"I know."

Paul nodded in some sort of sympathy, his jaw tense as he looked over the sea of bodies dancing to music that suddenly seemed a notch too loud. And obnoxious.

"Halloween is for kids." He concluded after surveying the crowd. "When anyone past middle school-age celebrates it's just an excuse for people to prance around half naked and drink like they're at an unsupervised party."

"Those were the days..." Barry sighed contently, smiling at Ash while ignoring Paul's small rant. "Well, I guess you missed the 'half naked' memo, huh? You and Paul both. He couldn't be bothered to wear a costume at all."

"Cold day in hell."

Paul paused and mused for a moment at his own remark.

"It's pretty cold out tonight, now that I think of it." he surmised, getting swatted by Barry. "What? This is fucking hell to me."

Dressed in fitted black shorts that never stood a chance against his long legs, Barry had so much pale skin showing that it seemed to completely defeat the purpose of even wearing pants at all. A ruffled white muscle tee paired with a blue tie was worn with his tiny shorts, Barry clearly meaning to be an Empoleon. The large triton yellow crest on his head that matched his shoes was the icing on the cake, the piece a creative work of Barry's. Some acrylic paint, hot glue and a woman's headband and he'd made quite the accessory. Ash was impressed, wishing he was creative like that. Barry was a bit eccentric though, he easily got carried away with things. Ash could visualize him working at the headpiece for hours until he got the shape right.

As Barry finished his mini inspection of Ash's costume, a song the blonde liked came on. The hand he'd had on Ash's arm paused as his attention was grabbed fiercely. Like someone had taken a Tauros by the horns, Barry was bolting from his seat. He totally skipped even trying to entertain the idea of getting Paul out on the dancefloor and, instead, he took hold of Ash's arm again.

"Let's go dance!" He urged. "C'mon!"

"I'm all set, really. I don't want to." Ash rejected, pressing himself as close to the back of the booth as he possibly could. "I'll stay here...thanks."

"You'll be stuck here with that though."

Barry gestured to Paul who scowled at that last statement.

"Fuck you too."

Rolling his eyes, Barry then tried again to persuade Ash. Having to tug with all his might, he fought off Barry who tried desperately to get him out of the booth.

"Dawn's out there. Go find her." He urged. "Please, I really don't wanna go..."

"Fine. Play nice with Paul then, make sure he doesn't run off."

"Not sure I can do that..."

Barry was off, running quickly as to ensure his song didn't end before he could get on the dancefloor. As he left, Ash saw he also had a black triangular tail sewn to the back of his shorts. He snorted at that. The amusement was cut short as he realized he was now alone with Paul. Clearing his throat dryly, Ash twiddled his thumbs. Silence filled the space between them.

"So." Paul spoke up, confident and as disinterested as ever. "I take it you were dragged here, too?"

"Yup. I don't really want to be here, at all. This isn't my thing."

A blank expression came over Paul's face. Ash blinked, assuming it was merely a typical lapse in the usually tense interactions he encountered with Paul. But, to Ash's surprise, he'd been thinking.

"I'm gonna stick around a little longer to humor Barry enough to not bitch and whine. After that I'm going up to his room."

"Oh..." Ash commented lamely, not knowing what to say. "Okay. I'll just... be here. Not like I have anywhere to go."

Quiet again, Ash looked anywhere but Paul's face. When finally taking a peek, he saw Paul was looking right at him. Ash flinched a bit but recovered.

"You can come with me if you want."

"...that's alright. Uh, thanks though."

" I'm just gonna watch T.V or whatever. Anything is better than this bullshit. You really want to sit there like loser at a middle school dance all night?"

"Um, ouch?"

Adding insult to injury Paul crossed his arms and stared Ash down with a flick of the eyes, looking over his appearance with obvious judgement.

"Have you seen yourself?"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I look stupid. But, I don't think Dawn will take it too kindly if I just leave." Ash excused. "I can't just disappear on her. She wanted me here."

Partially because it was true, and partially because he couldn't see himself just chillin' with Paul of all people, Ash did his best to worm his way out of the one opportunity Paul had ever given him to hang out, something Paul wasn't normally keen on even considering. Paul proceeded to stare down Ash with his coal eyes, his calculating stare not lost to their childhood. With ease, he picked Ash apart.

"She your girlfriend now?" Paul challenged.

"No...?"

"Then why the fuck do you care what she wants?"

Ash shrugged unsurely, feeling put on the spot.

"If you're not dating her I don't see any reason to humor her demands. What are you? Her Pokémon? Those pajamas come off, you know. She can't order you to dance around and then shove you in to her poke ball."

It was blunt and horribly brash, but Paul had a point. Somewhere in that mess of apathy he was right. Ash could only bring himself to dully shake his head "no" in response to his rhetorical questioning as he stared down in to his drink.

"Rhetorical question." Paul grunted. "Really?"

"Sorry?"

"Whatever."

Paul's eyes went to the dancefloor where Barry had found Dawn. The two were dancing, back to back as they grinded and just had fun in the sea of bodies gathered together. Three songs later Barry and Dawn were spotted walking to a table with a bowl of punch, high fiving as someone was pouring vodka in to the beverage.

"Yeah, that's our cue to haul ass." Paul advised Ash, standing up without further prompting. "Let's go. We'll find something better to do. Or you can stay here like a loser, your choice."

Ash decided to go. What was the worst that could happen?

Xxxxx

"Paul!"

"Quit fussing and shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"But-but I don't want to do this!"

"It's not that bad. Stop whining. It's almost over."

Hiding his eyes and only coming out to peek, Ash winced at the second gory slasher film playing on T.V. Paul sat at the head of the bed, remote in hand as Ash sat next to him. The pillow he'd stolen miraculously hadn't popped yet from how hard he was squeezing it.

The sickening crunch of a poor man getting his arm broken off sent Ash spiraling in to a horrified fit of screams, reflexively throwing himself at Paul for comfort. He clung to him, mortified when realizing what he had done. Ash quickly put space between himself and Paul. He again hugged the pillow he'd taken hostage, uncomfortably watching the rest of the movie.

"Still need a hug? Or, do you need me to call your mom?" Paul teased like an asshole in his gruff manner. "You're already dressed for bed. Maybe she'll kiss you goodnight and tuck you in too, fucking pussy."

"Scary movies aren't my thing!"

"Clearly dignity isn't your thing either. Pathetic."

Ash huffed at Paul's belittling and wondered to himself how Barry managed not to take his shit so personally. Paul didn't give a fuck. He said whatever came to mind, and that's only when he even felt like talking.

"If you're just going to give me shit I'll go back to the party."

"And do what this time? Walk around like some pathetic wallflower while everyone's drunk and having fun?" He shot back, not bothered as the credits rolled. "You don't belong down there. That's not your scene."

"I guess you're right... I'll just stay here. Not like I have anywhere else to go."

His words weren't necessarily spiteful, but Paul just had such a way of talking that came across so razor-tongued. Ash had known him to be like that since childhood... but it still wasn't any more pleasant to deal with. Just a smidge easier. Paul rolled his eyes before staring at Ash, black eyes flicking to his long zipper.

"Are you even wearing anything underneath that?"

"Why?"

"You look silly sitting there dressed like a fucking five-year-old. You've been in that thing for hours."

Scratching at the brown material of one sleeve Ash looked away sheepishly, feeling embarrassed now that Paul put it that way.

"I don't have clothes on under this, just underwear."

"Do me a favor and get out of that thing."

Ash blanched, pausing for a moment before sliding his eyes over to Paul in disbelief. His blood ran cold, warming slightly when Paul spoke again.

"It's an eyesore." Paul reasoned. "I'm sick of looking at it. Take it off."

"How am I supposed to-"

"I'll give you something to wear."

Agreeing to do it just for the sake of alleviating his embarrassment, Ash would take off his Eevee suit. Paul's criticism and open annoyance had made him self-conscious, unbearably now. He was good at that.

He always had his shit together and always came across as so much more mature than Ash was. Cold and blunt, but mature. Ash's embarrassment was evidence of his more childish side. If he was going to be stuck with the purple haired acquaintance, he'd do anything to find some sliver of comfort, including getting out of his pajamas just so Paul would quit judging him.

"Give me a sec. I'll grab you something I'm sure Barry has some pajamas that would fit you in a pinch."

Paul got up and tugged open one of Barry's drawers, ignoring his own duffle bag that sat beside it. He grabbed something off the top and offered Ash the change of clothes. Problem was, Barry was thinner than Ash was, and, and much taller. His clothes would fit, but they were a size smaller around the waist and such than he was comfortable with.

That was in stark contrast to Paul's clothes which were probably about three sizes too big for him. Barry wore a small for his thin frame whereas Paul wore an extra-large to accommodate his muscular build. Beggars couldn't be choosers and Ash was not about to ask Paul for his clothes instead despite having preferred dramatically loose clothes to fitted ones.

When Ash laid eyes upon what Barry's night clothes were, he paled. They were little blue cotton shorts and an orange and white striped tank top that could have passed for casual beach wear. It wasn't like the room was horribly cold, the heater was on, but Ash didn't want to wear the tiny clothes. He didn't feel like he had a choice though.

When accepting the outfit, Ash looked around for the bathroom. Only he then realized that the Pokémon center he was at didn't have individual bathrooms in each room. That location had community bathrooms and showers on each floor.

"I'll just take this to the bathroom, I guess..." Ash excused as he walked towards the door.

Before Paul could respond, there was a knock at the door. Ash turned the handle and let in Barry who had clearly partaken in lots of fun downstairs. He was tipsy but not drunk, much to Paul's approval. He was impressed.

"Look at you." he commented. "Still coherent and whatnot."

"I stopped drinking earlier. Some asshole spiked the punch too strong like an hour ago and I didn't realize until it was too late. Had to stuff my face with some pretzels and chips to keep this buzz under control- ooo! Ash is here!"

Closing the door behind himself, Barry came in close to Ash and hugged him. His balance was slightly off and Barry had to lean on him a moment, his slender tall form making it a little awkward for Ash to support the blonde's weight from his own shorter height.

"You snuck off on me with Paul. I missed you two."

"You missed us?" Paul questioned dully. "You were off having a blast with Dawn. You were wearing matchings slut costumes and everything."

"That's not true. She was slutty Piplup and I was a sexy Empoleon. That's not matching."

The logic Paul had used went over Barry's head meanwhile Ash snickered, still struggling to hold up Barry who suddenly seemed far heavier than he looked.

"That's pretty close...I mean you were both in the same evolution line and kind of naked. Just sayin'."

"Ash, don't encourage him." Barry retaliated "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Right now, I can't be on anybody's side. I need to go change my clothes. Paul lent me some of your pajamas. I hope that's okay."

The announcement left Barry puzzled. He looked at Paul, giving his boyfriend a baffled look.

"You were going to make him leave to change? What, are you a prude or something now? We all have the same parts, Paul. We're guys."

"I never told him to leave."

Confused, Ash shifted his eyes. He tried nudging Barry off of him, but the blonde wouldn't budge.

"Really, it's fine. I'll go change in the bathroom... or I could go home. It's getting late and the party is over anyways."

"The party isn't over." Barry corrected. "Not by a longshot. It's not even Eleven yet."

"Then why are you back?"

"Because I had my fun down there. I'm over it now. "

It was insisted that Ash stick around, Barry refusing to entertain the idea of Ash leaving.

"I'll get comfortable, you'll get comfortable, and we'll hang out." He reasoned "Not like Dawn is in any shape to drive you home right now. And good luck getting a cab at this hour Halloween night. Psh, everyone's drunk and looking for ride home. Slim pickings."

Left with no other option but to get comfortable and stick around, Ash relented to Barry's offer. Barry clapped excitedly and them promptly took his own shirt off without a care. When the little shorts came off too Ash was left wide eyed. The brown eyes widened further upon Barry looking at Ash expectantly.

"What? Get comfortable. We literally just agreed on this."

"I was going to change in the bathroom..."

"Just change here. Look, Paul's going to change in to his night clothes right now. It's fine."

Clearing his throat awkwardly once seeing Paul was in fact taking his shirt off, Ash felt peer pressured. Still, it didn't spur him to get his clothes off any faster. Especially not when both Paul and Barry were down to their underwear.

Paul's short boxer briefs were a solid dark gray, very masculine along the top of his thick, built thighs, the elastic band hugging the sculpted contours of his V-line leading up to his abs. Ash couldn't help but notice that evidently Paul spent a lot more time at the gym than he'd originally estimated. Had he always been that ripped? He'd never had a reason to notice before. All Paul ever wore was bulky sweats. It was hard to really see exactly how he was built.

"Looking good. Wow, Paul." Barry commented, seemingly voicing Ash's thoughts. "You're really putting in the hard work these days, huh?"

"You best better believe it."

Amazed although he'd seen Paul on countless occasions, Barry groped at Paul's bare bicep. He squeezed it roughly, then beckoned Ash over. Apparently, Paul was bulking.

"Ash, come feel this. He's made of steel."

"I believe it… I can see from here."

"No, come here. Touch him."

"I'm good… I'm just going to go change. I'll be right back."

Barry stood in orange bikini briefs were more on the feminine side, hugging his hips and rear snuggly. He didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable standing there in them, all the while gravely perturbed by Ash's modesty.

"You've got underwear on under that, don't you? What are you so shy for?" Barry asked him. "It's just us. C'mon."

That was the problem for Ash. It was them. Barry and Paul were the beautiful epitomes of male physique. The beauty to them was their polar difference. They were the end of each spectrum. Barry had a slender look to him with a long neck, a little rear and shapely calves. Such lithe shoulders. A flat, smooth stomach.

Paul was massively tall, build large with muscles and squared around the shoulders. The abs he'd acquired over the years were defined and bulky complimenting his bulging biceps and thick thighs. He looked masculine, and powerful. His rugged features were a classic pairing to Barry and his big, pretty brown eyes that were heavily lashed and filled out a face adorned with high cheek bones and little chin.

They were the epitome of a beautiful couple.

And Ash... he was, well, he was himself.

As he looked between Paul and Barry shyly, the blonde's face lit up with understanding. And, his eyes filled with amusement. Barry took his head accessory off and tossed it aside, grabbing Ash's zipper.

"Do you need help undressing?"

"N-No, I don't need-"

"Oh, I just want to help. You're so self-conscious. What are friends for?"

Ash chuckled uncomfortably and tried to pull Barry's fingers off the zipper to his pajama suit. Barry, who was frequently as Ash considered to be a little out there, wasn't giving up that easily. Ash insisted that he cut it out, cautiously placing his hands over Barry's.

"Let's not make this such a big deal."

Barry told him to quit fussing, only it resulted in Ash more furiously avoiding Barry's hands as hr resumed trying to undress him. Following Ash's movement and stepping in closer, Barry made Ash back away reflexively. As Ash made a final attempt to free himself, he was successful. Except, his back hit what he felt was a warm, brick wall. Paul was behind him and Barry smiled coyly.

"Should Paul here hold you still for me?"

"What!?"

Ash's zipper began sliding down, air caught in his throat as the metal unwound. Suddenly the tension was broken. Busting out in laughter, Barry couldn't contain himself.

"You should have seen the look on your face."

"I-I'm just going to go the bathroom now."

"Okay. Stay sexy."

With that, Ash blushed and made his exit to the bathroom to promptly escape Barry's teasing jokes. It wasn't busy when he arrived, but a few stalls were occupied party goers throwing up. Inevitably the result of overdoing it at the party, confirming that as Barry had said, someone had messed with the punch bowl too much. A particularly loud gagging made Ash cringe.

"Nurse Joy is not going to like this…" he mumbled to himself. "This is bad."

After changing clothes, Ash folded up his "costume" with an internal kick to himself. What a dumb idea, and now he had to pay for it by parading around in Barry's tiny pajamas until he could get home. The thought irked him as he left the bathroom, noting the sound of someone getting more aggressively ill. Someone needed to tell Nurse Joy quickly.

Getting back to Barry's room, Ash intended to excuse himself to alert Joy of what was going on. Instead, he walked in on Barry still clothed in nothing but his striped bikini briefs, pinned down on his back with arms wrapped around Paul's neck. Thier heavy kissing came to a pause as the two heard the door open, Ash silentily noticing that Paul had only managed to get his black pajama bottoms on in the time he was gone.

"Uh… I'm going to go let nurse Joy know there are some people getting seriously sick in the bathroom." Ash managed to squeak, clearing his throat and turning his back to the two immediately. "I'm just going to take my stuff with me…"

"You can leave your stuff here. We're going to behave. Come back, alright? Don't sit down there alone."

Once ensuring that Ash promised to come back, Barry let him leave. Paul grumbled something, and a smack was heard, followed by a yelp. Ash could only presume Barry's ass got swatted after Barry whacked him in the chest. Opening his eyes wide and blowing a puff of air out his mouth that tousled his bangs, Ash shook his head.

Music practically shook the walls when Ash went looking for Joy, ducking away from the crowd and going behind the service counter in search of her. To his relief, the pink haired woman was easy to find. She sat in one of the empty cots, reading a book. It wasn't quiet, but the backrooms were far away enough from the party that his footsteps could be heard. Nurse Joy looked up upon hearing Ash's sneakers.

"…Ash, is everything alright? You're a little wide-eyed."

All Ash could surmise to himself was that he'd seen too much for one evening.

"I'm fine, but someone's getting really sick upstairs… multiple people are throwing up but someone sounds really bad." Ash explained. "I know you specialize in Pokémon, but I didn't feel right not letting you know."

"You're so sweet. I'll go check on them right away. Could you do me a favor in the meanwhile? Let Dawn know that the party needs to simmer down. I'd like the Pokémon Center quiet by Midnight, one at the latest. It's getting a bit wild out there..."

Gathering a bag with supplies, Joy left. Ash went in search of Dawn to relay the message. The cobalt head of hair he looked for was found at the snack table chatting up some green haired young man with thick framed glasses. He wasn't in costume, but he was entertaining Dawn's drunken attention with some story about his Slow King.

"Heyyyy" Dawn greeted, voice elongated with a growing slur when Ash sidled up beside her as politely as he could, giving an apologetic glance to the guy she was talking to. "Where have you been? You finally having fun yet?"

"No. Listen-"

"Ash, you're supposed to be having fun! You can't keep being such a loner."

"Dawn, whether or not I'm having fun isn't the problem here. You all are having too much fun, that's the problem."

Dawn took a moment to process what Ash had said and put her hands on her hips. Meanwhile, her acquittance crossed his arms and looked between the two attentively.

"Says who? You? No offense, but you're the last person who would know about fun, Ash. For once don't be a buzz kill. For fucks sake, I said I don't want to hear you whining.

"Dawn, I need you to listen-"

"No, you listen. Okay? Cut the shit, you're twenty-one years old. Do us all a favor and act like it. You wonder why you're singe now? It's because you're such a little kid. No wonder Gary moved on."

It having took everything for Ash to control the churning in his stomach, Ash swallowed heavily as he braced himself to speak up. Only, Dawn was still going.

"He really liked you, you know. But you were dragging him down socially. I don't blame him for dumping you, you're kind of annoying."

Dawn's acquaintance cleared his cleared his throat, adjusting his thick frames at Ash.

"I haven't got much to go on but from the looks of it, I can surmise that you must be a pretty insecure person." He commented. "However, Dawn, maybe you should take it easy on the guy. He seems pretty pure-hearted..."

"I really don't care, Conway. He needs to grow up-" Dawn retorted back before pausing as she finally took notice of Ash's changed attire. "… hey, why the hell are you dressed like that? You didn't bring a change of clothes."

With a lump in his throat, Ash held himself together to pass along Nurse Joy's message to Dawn. He completely ignored Dawn's question.

"Nurse joy says the party ends at midnight. You might want to start toning it down."

"…Wait, why?"

Walking away, he left Dawn to stare at his back. Ash didn't answer her right away. While Dawn focused on the slump of his shoulders, she missed the wetness threatening to leak from his eyes, the puddles growing larger as the distance between them increased.

"Don't worry about it." Forced, nearly out of earshot. "Now shut it down."

"Ash, where are you going now?"

Ash didn't respond.

The elevator's doors had shut just as Ash rounded the corner to board it, a flash of pink hair disappearing behind the metal doors. Ash sighed, wiping his eyes, glad Nurse Joy hadn't seen him. When the elevator returned, he boarded and took it up to the floor where he'd left Barry and Paul. The doors opened and Ash expected the hallway to be empty as it'd been before, but to his misfortune it wasn't.

"There's a familiar face." A voice greeted him. "...Ashy boy? You okay?"

"Leave me alone, Gary."

A brunette with striking green eyes stepped aside to let Ash off the elevator, but instead of boarding it he followed the distressed looking Ash. Ash had made it to the door of Paul and Barry's room, destination just within in reach when a hand came out and grabbed him by the bend of his elbow. Evidently, Gary had followed him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"I don't care, let go of me. I don't want to talk to you."

"Maybe I want to talk to you."

A swift yank and Ash freed him arm, knocking on the door. Gary, Ash's sudden shadow, looked puzzled and faltered as someone let Ash in to the room. It was Barry, now a pair of tiny pajama shorts and a white t shirt on. Barry took in Ash's teary face and his sudden tag along with apprehension.

"Ash... is everything alright?" The blonde asked carefully.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Garry interrupted before Ash urged him to leave again.

"Would you just go?"

Gary made no such effort to adhere by Ash's request.

"Hey, come here. Let's just talk-"

"Fuck off."

Gary blanched from Ash's reaction. Barry pursed his lips inward for a brief moment before very calmly calling for Paul seeing Ash's posture grow tense and defensive, notably more wound up than how he'd left the room prior.

"Paul, Babe. Could you come here for just a second please?"

As requested, Paul appeared behind Barry in moments, still shirtless. Confused, Paul took in the scene before him before making the right assumption of what Barry wanted.

"I don't have a fucking clue what your business here with Ash is. But, why don't haul your ass elsewhere for now, alright?" Paul told him confidently, not caring in the least that he had absolutely no context to what was going on. "Scram."

The brunette tried reasoning with Ash but Barry cleared his throat, signaling for Paul to step in. Barry took hold of Ash's wrist and pulled him in gently.

"Come on, Ash." Barry coaxed. "Paul will take care of this."

It didn't take another warning. Gary left. Paul shut and locked the door, following Barry back to the bed where he now had Ash sitting down.

"Hey, what happened?" Barry tried asking him, but to no success. "You look horrible...did that guy do something to you?"

Paul stood by silently, leaning against the wall with arms crossed in a way that made him arms bulge. As Ash refused to speak, Barry and Paul met eyes. Paul spoke up.

"If he touched you I'll go fuck him up." He promised. "I really don't care. I need an excuse to hit someone."

Ash looked alarmed and Barry brushed it off.

"He's sexually frustrated. Ignore that last part." Barry told him. "Now, seriously. What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. He's just someone I don't talk to anymore."

"Then why does it look like you were crying?"

Barry lifted Ash's face to look him in the eye.

"...and why does it look like you're still trying not to cry?"

"I'm fine. Dawn just hurt my feelings is all." Ash explained reluctantly, standing from the bed to get his pajamas. "I'm gonna get dressed and just walk home. It's fine."

"Where do you live?"

"My apartment is across town."

Barry pulled him back down to the bed, forcing Ash to look at him. He wiped at Ash's eyes against his will. Ash tried resisting but Barry wasn't having it.

"Ash, so help me I will have Paul hold you down if I have to." He threatened with good intention. "And, you're not walking across town at this hour."

"It's fine, I just want to go home."

"What's wrong? You were only down there for like five minutes. You were okay before. Did Dawn say something that horrible to you? Seriously, you were down there for barely any time at all."

Barry's words pushed Ash over the threshold, eyes watering dramatically.

"It was enough time to realize that no one likes me."

"...who said that? Dawn?"

" Don't worry about it. I just want to go home. This was a bad idea."

Barry was insistent and couldn't be convinced.

"Ash..." He tried again. " Dawn said that to you?"

She always drags me to these things when I don't want to come." Ash finally caved, coughing up the information. " Then she basically calls me a loser because I never hook up with anyone...like I don't already know it. Then she throws it in my face that I'm always going to be single. It's not my fault Gary and I broke up. His friends' opinion of me mattered more to him than I did and I should have known better than to think it would work. I'm an idiot and-"

A finger touched Ash's lips, Barry shaking his head. Ash ceased talking, eyes watering again. A tear welled at the outer corner of his eye, falling down his cheek to his jawline. It dripped off of him leaving a wet trail along its path. Barry sighed, wiping at Ash's face again. This time, Ash didn't fight him.

"Dawn can be a little... mean...when she wants to be."

"You pronounced 'troublesome obnoxious brat' wrong." Paul corrected.

"Anyways... she's been drinking. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Paul nodded in agreement from behind Ash, sharing a look with Barry.

"She doesn't have a fucking clue about anything. Don't think too much in to what some annoying drunk broad has to say." He advised gruffly. "Ain't worth it. Pull yourself together."

"Paul..." Barry warned. "Tone."

"I can't sugar coat shit. I talk how I talk, Barry. "

Reassuring Ash that Paul actually had meant well with what he said despite the gruff delivery, Barry tried comforting Ash again.

"Listen, just stay here. At least until you feel better. You don't need to be walking home at this hour, especially not with drunk drivers out. Half the people here are going to drive home completely smashed."

"I'll be fine. I'm intruding on you and Paul's alone time."

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather know you don't get hit by a car."

With hesitancy, Ash looked over his shoulder at Paul expecting to see him disgruntled at Barry's open sacrifice to their personal time that night. Paul just shrugged his large shoulders.

"Shit happens." He chalked it up to with his scowl, but without any venom to his tone. "Don't worry about it. Barry's right. The roads are going to be fucked. Don't go walking at this hour."

Feeling as if he'd thrown a wrench in Paul and Barry's night, Ash was reluctant to abide by Barry's encouragement to get comfortable in the bed to watch T.V. The blonde was firm though, and Ash laid along the edge of the bed. Paul took his spot on the other side just as he had earlier that evening, except now they had Barry between them. The trio went on watching T.V well in to the evening, Barry patting Ash's back gently as Paul laid on his back with arms bent under his head casually.

Xxxxx

The night had caught up with Ash hours later as he lay fast asleep at the edge of Barry and Paul's bed. The television played reruns of the Halloween movies which has aired all day, the programming going unwatched as its original audience had its attention diverted. As Ash lie asleep, Barry and Paul were cuddled up to one another on the other end of the bed.

"He's fast asleep." Paul noted as Ash snored softly. "And he's a snorer."

"It sounds so cute. He snores softly like an actual Eevee, kind of."

Ash carried on snoring, oblivious to the conversation going on right beside him. Barry stroked at Paul's bare chest, smiling up at him. Paul raised a brow down at the blonde, wondering what he was up to.

"What's with you?"

"...Ash is different, isn't he?"

Paul looked at Ash, then back at Barry.

"Different?"

"Yeah, different." Barry repeated, talking quietly. "He's so sweet. How many guys do you know that would go to a Halloween party and wear pajamas? He didn't even drink."

"You're losing me."

"Oh, don't act like he isn't adorable. He totally is."

Tickling Paul's rugged chin, Barry smirked coyly at the apparent silence on his boyfriend's end.

"Admit it, you think he's cute too."

"He isn't hard on the eyes, I'll give him that."

"...did you see how round his ass is? My shorts left almost nothing to the imagination. You gave him those tiny ones on purpose, didn't you?"

"And if I did?"

A near Cheshire grin overcame Barry's features as he walked two fingers over Paul's shoulder.

"If you did, then thank you."

Barry pinched Paul's earlobe playfully before leaning up to kiss him along his face. The playful gesture soon grew less playful in the moments that passed, Barry quietly climbing up to lay himself down on Paul. Open mouth kisses ensued, Barry burying his long, slender fingers in Paul's violet hair as Paul hands began roaming up the blonde's sides.

"Hey." Paul chided lowly as something hard and pulsing began pressing down in to his stomach.

"Yes?" Barry pried.

"What are you up to? We aren't alone."

At that, Barry only chuckled naughtily. He swayed his hips side to side on Paul, bringing his lips to Paul's ear.

"I think we should wake him up."

"… and you think that's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea, actually. Look at him."

"What are the fucking odds he going to interested in any of your shenanigans?"

Barry climbed off Paul and carefully crawled towards Ash. Assuming the worst, Paul snatched him by the hem of his shirt, keeping him from going any farther. Unbothered, Barry simply lifted up the sheets and revealed to Paul the lovely way in which the tiny shorts as ridden up Ash's rather round and prominent backside. Barry turned to Paul and wiggled his eye brows.

"You sure it's not worth waking him up?"

"Don't get my fucking hopes high. You wake him up for this shit and he's going to flee." Paul responded, watching Ash with a withheld intrigue. "You're testing your luck big time."

"Well, maybe I feel lucky."

Sitting back while Barry did as he pleased, Paul could only watch on as Barry sidled up to Ash's back. The blonde spooned him in closely, gently playing the ebony wisps of hair lying flat along his lightly tanned neck. Dead to the world, Ash didn't stir, prompting Barry to be so bold as to press his lips to the beautiful tanned skin.

"Barry." Paul hissed lowly.

"Shh."

A few more peppering kisses and Barry carefully placed his hand along Ash's hip where the fabric of his shirt has ridden up slightly. A peek of skin lay uncovered, Barry quickly finding it and tickling it ever so gently with the cushioned tips of his fingers. Ash began stirring from his sleep, groggily coming back. It took a few moments, but he became aware of the feeling of someone spooning him snuggly from behind. Carefully, Ash touched the arm wrapped around his waist.

"...Barry?" he asked, feeling the long, slender limb.

"Mhm." The blonde chimed back softly, bringing his nose in close to run up along the length of Ash's neck.

"W-What are you doing?"

Barry played with a strand of Ash's hair, giving him chills all the way up his spine. Ash shivered from his hips up to his neck, all of which was pressed directly in to Barry. Behind Ash the blonde smirked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it looked like you needed a little love is all."

Silence fell over the room, the television in the background the only sound for a moment. Paul anticipated Ash to leap up from the bed, ready to prove to Barry his voyeuristic scheming had blown up in his face. But, Ash relaxed in to Barry's arms.

"...thanks."

To both Barry and Paul's surprise, Ash didn't fight him off or ask him to move let alone leap from the bed in a panic. If anything, Ash seemed full set on falling back asleep like that. Suddenly, something dawned on Barry, something so very sad.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

Ash hesitated but nodded in to his pillow. Barry paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, rethinking his approach. Slowly, he began playing with Ash's hair again, fully aware of Paul's undivided attention behind him.

"Maybe we could help you with that."

Without warning, Ash's relaxed posture tensed. It dawned on him that Barry's little hug wasn't as innocent as he'd interpreted in his sleepy state of mind because now he could feel that something was poking him... Careful not to make any sudden movements, Ash cleared his throat awkwardly. Both Paul and Barry became very alert to the shift in tone.

"T-That's okay." Ash declined the offer. "Um, you don't have to do that."

"Never said we had to." Barry corrected. "We were just looking to extend a little... physical contact... your way, is all. Consider it some friendly attention."

"Really, n-no thank you."

As Ash made a move to sit up, Barry held him a little tighter as if Ash were finally going to take that leap. With the room still lit and the television going, Ash wondered how long he'd been asleep for. If it wasn't too late surely someone would hear him if he screamed. But, Barry unknowingly drew his attention before that could happen.

"Could you relax? You're so tense now."

"Yeah, um. I think I'm going to go."

"Don't be like that."

This time, when Ash attempted to get up he made a full attempt and succeeded. He just about threw himself off of the bed, yanking his body back from Barry. Ash stood facing the bed from a fair distance, holding his palms up defensively with wide, fearful eyes.

"I'm just going to go home. Thanks for everything but-"

"What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything. I just want-"

"You want to run home at two in the morning instead of getting a little loving? Sounds like you're scared to me."

It was ridiculously blunt, Barry's rhetoric statement to Ash's now anxious rambling. Ash couldn't be bothered to find a reason to try and lie so he threw his arms up.

"Well this is a little weird to me, okay? What the hell is going on? Did you plan this?"

Looking between Paul and Barry for an answer, Ash swallowed thickly. Instead of offering any explanation, Barry put a hand on Paul and used the other to pat the bed gently. Ash shook his head in refusal. Barry nearly rolled his eyes.

"We have good intentions." He promised. "Please come back?"

Ash looked between the bed and the door. Barry again drew his attention back and repeated the action of patting the bedspread in a welcoming offering. Caught between the eyes, Barry and Ash said nothing. Ash's stare slowly went to Paul who looked to where Barry was patting the bed, then back at Ash. Paul crossed his arms and shrugged, nodding towards the bed.

Had Ash's jaw fell any lower, it would have unhinged.

"A little fun never hurt anyone..." Barry offered in coaxing. "You could always rub it in Dawn's face later, you know. She was awfully mean to you earlier wasn't she? I mean, if I were you, the first thing I'd want to do is prove her wrong however I could. Just saying, catch my drift?"

The suggestion peaked Ash's interest, the small detail not going unnoticed by either Paul or Barry. Thinking it over to himself for a moment, Ash began taking the offer in to consideration. If he hooked up with someone, it would be the last of the grief he ever heard from Dawn.

"We aren't strangers." Barry chimed in as Ash took the offer in to consideration. "Unless you want to go hunt down some people whom don't know, that's your business. Not the safest thing. At least you know us."

Barry's remark regarding the danger of strange hookups seemingly lit off a lightbulb in his head. Barry shamelessly fed off of that peaked interest, honing in for the kill.

"I don't take it that you're going to go scouting one-night stands let alone parties to find them at so you may as well just take this offer, don't you think? We're practically handing it to you. So, what do you say?"

"...I've never had a threesome before?"

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're reading this a second time I've made some edits.

"...I've never had a threesome before?"

"Gotta start somewhere."

Carefully, Ash then approached the bed. As if either Barry or Paul's eyes would burn him, Ash avoided eye contact. He grew horribly awkward, not knowing what to do with himself now that he'd followed through with Barry's instructions to get on the bed.

"I guess there's a first time for everything..." He mumbled finally, more to himself than anyone.

"That's an understatement."

Barry curled one finger in a "come hither" motion once Ash looked up at them. There was no further warning as Ash crawled towards the two, suddenly being snatched in close.

"Ah!"

With Paul's muscular arms holding him still, Barry danced his fingers up Ash's chest. Such a sweet smile, betrayed by mischievous eyes, faced Ash. The sound of his hitched breath just seemed to echo off the walls those wee hours of the night.

"Oh, we've got him now Paul." The blonde almost chuckled evilly, like he had lured some poor naive fool in to a trap. "The poor thing..."

"Wait, what are you going to-"

Paul held Ash securely as Barry leaned in close to bring his lips to his cheek. A gentle peck to the tan skin there and he invited himself to roam his hands underneath Ash's shirt, pulling the hem up gently as he went. The hurried rhythm of Ash's heart could be felt under Barry's fingertips that raked up his ribcage. Paul let go of Ash just long enough to toss the shirt aside. The only thing that felt louder than Ash's heart beating in his ears was the sound of his shirt hitting the floor with what was actually a gentle thump.

"And we'll just get rid of these while we're at it..."

Ash lay trapped against Paul's bare chest as Barry hooked his fingers in to the tiny shorts, dragging them down confidently. Stomach dropping, Ash suddenly went rigid as Barry looked him over. The blonde's amusement came bubbling to the surface with a poorly withheld chortle.

"Really?" He asked. "Nice underwear."

"...I-"

"You're so silly. What a get up."

With a pair of Charizard boxers dawned, Ash's cheeks filled with color and he immediately regretted crawling in to their baited trap. Barry came in close and touched the tip of one finger to Ash's chin, winking to convey the harmless teasing he'd executed.

"They're cute." He assured him. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Ash had nothing to say, too embarrassed. Looking up at Paul, Barry placed another soft kiss on Ash's cheek. The blonde dragged down one eyelid again before beginning to caress Ash's chest with a shameless open palm, feeling him up as if taking in inventory.

"You still interested, Paul? We're doing this?"

"I wouldn't be humoring you right now with any of this if I wasn't fucking interested."

"Oh, I love you."

A full kiss was planted on Paul's mouth from over Ash, Barry leaning up on his knees over Ash's head as Paul leaned down to meet him half way. Barry then backed away and swiftly took hold of Ash's legs, dragging him down towards the center of the bed. Paul willingly let go of him. Ash's back hit the sheets, the linens and duvet exhausted of their air upon impact. Like a gust of wind had left the mattress, the ends of the sheets came up quickly and fell back down.

Once Barry set his sights on what he wanted, there was no waiting. Barry crawled over Ash whose complexion paled a couple of shades, if only from the blonde's bold and unbashful behavior. A flash of a smirked passed Barry's lips and then they were pressed upon Ash's, quickly getting himself fully acquainted with Ash's throat and tonsils in an open mouth kiss. Such an intimate, and unprovoked. assault of his personal space. When Ash managed to rip himself away, he was breathless and near terrified. What had he gotten himself in to?

"H-Hey, maybe we can take this a little slower?"

"Slow?" Barry mocked. "Paul has never been one for taking things slow."

The bed shifted with Paul's weight as he adjusted his position. Paul sat with his back to the headboard, a perfect view of the events taking place. He sat with his attention fully invested in the two men before him, waiting for the show to go on.

"Could we try?" Ash squeaked.

"Nope." Paul's deep voice grunted. "I'm sick of waiting."

Paul looked him over, lingering where the fabric of his underwear clung to the swell of his ass thus making it clear where his interest was. Fully invested, at that. Paul's passive face cracked just enough to reveal a half curl of his mouth, conveying a rather lewd train of thought. The perverted gesture admittedly would have flustered Ash had Barry not already had him flustered for other reasons.

"Barry likes to please, just follow his lead." Paul explained casually. " Barry, get on with it. I've been blue balled all night for fucks sake. Do something with him"

"Your balls haven't shriveled up and died, yet. Christ, you make it sound so urgent."

"It is urgent."

Rolling his eyes a moment, Barry returned his attention back to Ash. Bringing a finger to Ash's mouth, Barry traced his bottom lip approvingly with unhurried demeanor. Paul seethed quietly.

"Wow, you have nice full lips, don't you? I'm jealous." Barry commented as he admired Ash's face. "So, are you good with your mouth? I'm honestly dying to know. I think you'd be good at sucking dick."

Ash's mouth opened and closed as he'd lost any nerve to speak because of Barry's unabashed forwardness. How was someone supposed to answer that?

"I don't know if I'm good at it or not..."

"Oh, I bet you are."

"Well-"

"I like to blow more than I like to be blown, but I'm not passing up this opportunity. You want to start with sucking me? Or should we start playing with you first?"

Sitting back up straight, Barry crawled forward and took a seat on top of Ash's chest, giving a seductive twist and wiggle of his hips. The front of his little orange briefs doing nothing to hide the erection he sported, his excitement and eagerness free for all to see. Ash's eyes went right for the bulge just inches away from his chin.

"I think I'll go first."

Ash braced himself for Barry to whip everything out when suddenly Barry was flying backwards, a large hand having knocked him off of Ash. Barry's long legs had flown up in the air comically.

"I'm going first, you've been playing games all night."

Barry huffed but sat back up, not caring that Paul had shoved him.

"Fine, go first." Barry dismissed. "Don't worry Ash, regardless of who goes first, Paul and I will take good care of you."

Seeing how physically unapproachable Ash was still carrying himself, Paul huffed.

"You just have to let us. Why are you all hunched up like that?"

"I'm a little terrified..."

Barry tried appeasing Ash's anxiety.

"Why? We're all friend's here, right?"

"Define 'friends'…"

The answer to Barry's question was actually "no" and Barry damn well knew it. Ash wasn't, nor had he ever been actually "friends" with Paul. Had he grown to being on talking terms with him? Er- sort of . Friends? Not quite. Ironically enough, said "friend" was looking to do something quite friendly...ironically, for someone so impersonal, Paul was trying to get very personal.

"Never mind, that. We'll all be friends now." Barry dismissed as soon as he realized where Ash's tone was headed. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

" Sort of? It could be nice..."

"Then what are you you holding back for? What do you have to lose? Your virginity? Pft."

Unable to help himself, Barry startled laughing. Only, the red that spread across Ash's face was shameful and told all. At that both Barry and Paul paused, looking at one another in brief realization.

"I was teasing... Are you really a virgin?"

"Only where it really counts..." Ash mumbled embarrassedly. "Gary and I never er- sealed the deal."

"Oh, well we just wanted some harmless fun... we didn't think you'd be still be- just wow, really? "

The mood in the room changed dramatically with the newfound discovering hanging in the air. None of the three initially knew what to say and Ash sat up, pulling his knees to his chest awkwardly. Paul was the first to follow up Barry's previous statement, uncaring to how insensitive he sounded.

"I don't have an issue with a virgin, but if you're looking to keep it that way then you should make that clear now." Paul stated bluntly. "Don't be a tease."

"Paul!"

"What, Barry? For fucks sake."

Barry whacked Paul in the chest.

" Don't say that to him! Jesus, you're rude."

"I'm serious. If he isn't giving it up then I want to know now. I'm not going in to this expecting one thing if I'm not going to get it."

"He's a virgin! Maybe he wants to save that for something a little more serious than this."

Paul made a flippant noise.

"What's the big deal? It's sex. People overhype the value of virginity, it's just a tighter hole. There's no sentimental value to it at all."

"…you literally have no empathy, do you?"

"It's like ripping off a band-aid."

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk? Does none of this sound remotely fucked up to you?"

The conversation happened over Ash as if he wasn't even there. When the two men stopped their conversation to ask what Ash had for input, they already expected him to be asking to leave. Only, that wasn't what he had to say at all. He scratched at the bed covers, willing himself to speak up.

"...You said you don't care about me being a virgin, right?"

Intrigued, Paul raised a brow at Ash's interest. He had initially been convinced that the plans had come to an end when Ash revealed he was a virgin.

"Nope. I don't give a shit."

"...you wouldn't care that you'd be my first?"

"I wouldn't care, but you might."

Ash didn't understand what that meant until Barry was crawling over towards Paul, tugging down his pajamas. The violet-haired man showed no modesty, letting his boyfriend openly expose him without a care. Pulling the waist of his pajama bottoms down enough to reveal Paul's well-endowed package, Barry gave Ash the last chance to back out.

"This is only half solid, Paul's a bit of a grower and a shower." He warned. "Your first time is going to be this, but bigger. You sure you're still in?"

"...How badly will that hurt?"

Paul was going to answer the question but Barry intervened quickly.

"Let's not worry about that. Just keep in mind if you don't want to go all the way then you don't have to." Barry suggested carefully, trying to avoid Paul from ruining any chance of a fling. "We could always have a good time doing other things if you decided you'd rather save yourself for someone else."

Unable to come to a decision from intimidation, Ash had nothing to say. He sat there for a moment, mute and rightfully apprehensive. Paul was more than willing to take his virginity. He could be rid of it once and for all then never have to worry about it again.

Plus, it would chap Gary's ass to no end when he found out.

From behind Ash, Barry crept in close, wrapping his arms around the man who was seemingly stunned silent at the sight of Paul's erection. Paul stroked it, bringing it to full mast. He was eight inches long with the girth to back it up. That was enough to scare Ash, the hell with getting back at Gary.

" Guys-"

He backed up, but he could only go so far with Barry behind him.

"It won't be as bad as it seems. Paul can take it slow when he absolutely needs to...or we can just skip that, like I said."

Barry took hold of Ash's chin lightly, turning his face back gently. A was kiss pressed to Ash's lips, an offering. Ash shifted his eyes to Paul, then back to Barry. The blonde persuaded Ash to look back in Paul's direction.

"Do you want it?" Barry whispered.

"...Yeah, but I'm scared."

"Who isn't their first time?"

Tracing up and down between Ash's pectorals, Barry nibbled the cartilage of Ash's ear.

"I want it." Ash announced. "B-But only if we're careful."

Paul relented, satisfied that things were in fact still going to go his way.

"Perfect."

The deal was sealed Barry began twining his fingers in Ash's hair, coaxing back in to a full make out session. Like a predator, Paul sat back and watched intently, focus unwavering off the young man his boyfriend was currently devouring. One he'd eventually get a taste of, too.

Slowly, with gentle touch and steady caressing, Barry eased Ash's body to relax. The tension he held in his body, and the weariness of the foreign scenario, began slipping away enough for Barry to convince Ash to go spend a little time with Paul.

Reluctant from sheer awkwardness, Ash rolled over on to his hands as knees as Barry backed off. Crawling forward he approached Paul and stopped a few inches away from him when meeting eyes. Ash froze on the spot.

"You're gonna have to get closer to him that that." Barry snickered. "He doesn't bite."

"That's a fucking lie." Paul assured Ash bluntly. "I love to bite."

The statement didn't give Ash any reason to want to get closer. Not willing to take the chance of him getting scared off, or pissing off Paul, Barry came in and gave him a quick push. Ash barreled in to Paul's chest, the brooding male easily catching him and snatching him in close. Looking up, Ash was met with two black eyes he'd never thought he'd ever be within such close proximity of.

Ash swallowed dryly as large hands took hold of his rear, each cheek squeezed possessively as Paul looked him over. Too overwhelmed to break the eye contact, he waited helplessly for whatever was coming next. Paul tugged Ash up by the rear, looking down at him with mouth hovering just above his.

"Something you want to say to me?"

"I don't know?" Ash squeaked.

A smirk passed Paul lips and he patronizingly curled them up at Ash. Slender fingertips ran up from the dip of Ash's back along the length of his spine, sending a chill to surface as lips appeared at the shell of his ear from behind.

"Give him a kiss." Barry coaxed lowly, as if to assure him it was safe. "He won't bite you. At least not yet..."

"Guys...are you sure this okay?"

To Ash, the act of kissing was almost more intimate the sexual atmosphere itself. He hesitated to touch his lips to Paul, checking with Barry with the fear that jealously would become a factor. Paul didn't look like the the jealous type being he was typically so emotionally uninvested... but Barry have been. But, Barry wasn't bothered in the least. If anything, he was attentively anticipating the kiss.

"Don't mind me. Go on."

With a trepidation like he'd never known so harshly in his life, Ash put his hands on Paul's wide shoulders. In an instant he'd gone from feeling like he may be over stepping boundaries, to feeling like he was under a spotlight. He leaned up the centimeter separating him from Paul's lips and touched theirs mouths together. Barry near purred at the sight, touching Ash's back so seductively as the ebony haired male shrunk under Paul's intimidating presence.

The kiss became heated before Ash could pull away, Paul diving his tongue in Ash's mouth and Frenching him without shame. Barry splayed his hands out over Ash's shoulders as Paul's hands grabbed and squeezed Ash's occupied rear. Hot kisses peppered Ash's tan back as his head of black hair threatened to swoon with loss of oxygen. Barry's kisses along his back crept down low, reaching Paul's, giving them a peck before working their way back up to the back of Ash's neck.

The warm contact, although overwhelming in execution, felt snug. Between two bodies Ash was squeezed, hands and lips searing him with their eagerness. Barry's hands began wandering, coming up the play along Ash's sides and to his chest.

Fingers circling the velvet patches of his skin, Barry brought Ash's nipples to peak, touching the delicate sensitive skin so unhurriedly as Paul released him from the kiss. Panting, Ash squirmed a bit at Barry's touch. Of course, since he was in Paul's lap that movement was creating friction down below. Paul ground his hips up in to Ash, watching and groaning as Barry toyed with the ebony haired male's chest. When Ash gave a barely audible whimper, Barry gave a groan of his own.

"Yours are much more sensitive than mine are." Barry observed as Ash's body gave gentle shivers to having his nipples toyed with. "This feel nice?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I love him already."

Lips sucked the back of Ash's neck and moved below his ear, leaving a wet, hot patch of skin. As the suckling grew more aggressive Ash began to wonder if it would bruise later on. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, however, as Paul roughly began kissing him again, followed by his large hand beginning to venture inside the back of Ash's underwear, whole palm making contact with the bare flesh of his ass. Ash gasped in to Paul's mouth, feeling as a finger quickly made its way between his cheeks.

Barry immediately stopped his caressing, pulling Paul's hand out and coming forward to suck his long digit with a deep, wet stroke of his mouth. Barry let go with a pop and eyed Paul.

"Play nice." Barry warned him, satisfied with the finger he's freshly lubricated for Ash. "That's one way to scare him off. Really? After all it took to get him to stay?"

"The look on his face was priceless."

Finger wet, Paul continued on, without apology of course. He nipped Ash's chin instead, dragging his front teeth along before releasing. The nips trailed down towards the base of his neck. Ash flustered as, without warning, that wet finger reappeared somewhere very intimate.

"W-Woah, um-"

"Yeah?"

One thick and unforgiving finger began pressing the ring of muscle hidden between two tanned mounds of flesh, the ring fighting to deny entrance. Massaging the tight orifice for a moment Paul tried pushing in. The way in which Ash's body tensed gave away just how nervous he was, let alone that he'd gone rigidly quiet. Barry shushed him reaching around to slip his hands down the front of Ash's underwear.

"Haven't you at least been fingered before?" Barry asked him, pulling back the elastic band.

"Not by someone else... I tried it by myself before, but I didn't get very far with it"

"How far did you get?"

"I chickened out when I got my fingertip in..."

When Barry made contact with Ash's cock, his arousal had only just begun to stir naturally from the physical contact to his body. Barry stroked the semi flaccid mass carefully, well aware why he wasn't at full mast. That finger Ash was so unnecessarily afraid of was beginning to breach him, finally. As expected, Ash's body stiffened at the foreign sensation. His spine locked, and he held his breath.

"Easy...let's take a deep breath." Barry coaxed him. "Come on, Ash. Breathe. It's only a finger."

"You might as well just relax because I'm getting in one way or the other."

Ash squeaked as Paul's finger began successfully penetrating him.

"I thought we were going to take it slow!"

"The condition we agreed on was 'careful'." Paul corrected him. "I am being careful. You're opening up, aren't you?"

Paul completed penetration with one finger, Ash breathing carefully as instructed by Barry while his entrance quivered and squeezed the digit in an effort to reflexively force it out. Looking at Ash's face, which had taken on bright pink flush, Paul's eyes took on a dark gleam in contrast. A spark just shy of sadistic surfacing there. Ash's grasp growing near restless only spurred him further.

"That's gonna feel real nice around my dick later. You're super tight. Look at you squirm, huh?"

"I-Is it too late to back out?" Ash managed to pipe up in response as Paul wasted no time in working a second finger inside him. "A-Ah...why does that feel so weird? I don't know if I can handle this."

Barry rested his chin on Ash's shoulder, still working his half stiff erection.

"It's going to feel a little weird at first, just go with it. It gets better." He assured him. "I promise it does, or else we wouldn't be here."

Paul freely exploring Ash's tight entrance with two thick fingers stretching the tight orifice in an effort to loosen it up. It took time, and many embarrassing yelps had slipped from Ash in the process. From behind Ash, Barry bit his lip in amusement...and maybe just a tad of arousal. Only, Ash hadn't clue. Hs face was buried in to Paul's chest in a failed effort to hide how flush he was.

"He's blushing so hard he can't even look at you." Barry snickered, continuing the slow pumps along Ash's dick. "Aw, Ash. You're so cute."

"Quit picking on me... I'm embarrassed as is."

"Really nothing to be embarrassed about."

Circling the head of Ash's hardness with the pad of his thumb, Barry felt the stiff erection twitch. As hard as Ash tried to fight it, the soft whimpering returned. Barry hummed in approval, pinching Ash's chest as he kept his strokes even.

Eventually, Ash's frantic breathing calmed down to a sensual, labored rhythm. The red glow that had taken over his face dimmed to a charming pink that stained the peaks of cheeks, spreading across the bridge of his nose as he began relaxing along Paul's broad chest. The sensation of penetration became less intense and more familiar with time. Paul took hold of the back of Ash's thigh, hefting him up closer as Barry released Ash's now weeping cock.

"I'll be back, one second." He excused himself, approvingly taking note of how wet his fingers now were from Ash's arousal. "Don't go anywhere."

"Wasn't planning on it." Paul retorted, chuckling lowly as Ash's hands squeezed him around the shoulders. "He's starting to warm up to it."

While stepping away, Barry fetched something from the nightstand. The clunk of the wooden drawer being pulled open caught Ash's attention despite his focus having been centered around adjusting to Paul's fingers. He raised his head off Paul's chest as Barry stepped back in to view holding a plastic tube of some sort with a shiny plastic cap.

"This is just lubricant." Barry explained before Ash could recognize the item. "You'll be needing it soon."

As promised, Ash did in fact need it. Once Paul's fingers had managed to delve their way deep enough inside of him, Ash gasped from the friction. Long fingers began massaging a hard lump inside of him, pressing gently in a careful rhythm. Ash's mouth formed a small "o" at the touch, feeling a familiar warmth fill his lower belly alongside a growing discomfort resulting from inadequate lubrication.

"Mmm, there we go~"

Standing proudly from his pelvis, Ash's penis erected fully. Barry licked his lips subtly and popped the lid to the lubricant. Paul pulled his fingers out from Ash, a soft retaliation leaving his lips. There was disappointment evident in his eyes. Barry drizzled Paul's fingers, promising there was more in store.

"Now that you're all warmed up..."

Slippery fingers reacquainted with Ash's entrance, sinking in with far less resistance than they'd met during the first attempt. Sinking in right up to the knuckle, Paul watched on approvingly as Ash's hips began moving on their own accord against his slick fingers. He found his own rhythm, testing the waters.

Between rocks of the hips, Ash was met with a sharp thrust of Paul's fingers. He squeaked and squawked at the deep digital penetration, left to bare with it as Paul worked him towards his climax. When he approached it, he wasn't even sure it was happening. The heat in his abdomen grew, seeming to spread along his whole torso, his cock leaking profusely on to Paul's stomach as their bodies were pressed closely together.

"G-Guys..." Ash whimpered in to Paul's chest, face flush and perspiring at the hairline. "I think I'm close..."

"You sure are, aren't you? Paul just worked you in to putty. To think tht ten minutes ago you were scared out of your mind. Now look at you."

Paul moved his fingers in assertive circles, thrusting in and out of Ash's entrance more quickly. Ash's mouth fell open, sound caught in his throat for a few thrusts before he yelped choppily and began digging his nails in to Paul's skin, whom didn't even seem to care in the least. His eyes were glued to the ass rocking back on to his moving fingers.

"This is going to be his first orgasm like this. Are we letting him cum so soon?" Barry asked Paul, mischievously curious. "I can't see you being so kind, really."

"I'm not."

Paul swiftly retracted his finger, an audible squelch heard from the quick movement. Barry pulled Ash backwards to fall back on the bed, kneeling behind his head as he laid on his back panting and effectively blue balled. His erection stood up straight, pointed towards the ceiling as beads of wetness bubbled up from his slit and dripped down the shaft. Barry looked at Ash's evident arousal, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"That's so cruel."

" I don't give a fuck. I've been teased all night, he'll live. He's warmed up now, he can start returning the favor."

Underwear damp with precum staining the front, Ash didn't object as Paul pulled them down his legs and tossed them aside. However, as Ash realized how closely he was being stared at it, he brought his knees togethers in embarrassment. Barry had raised his brows attentively at the sight of Ash naked. Meanwhile, Paul's coal stare revealed far more vulgar appraisal. What Ash considered to be an average sight, Paul and Barry were far more approving of

"He has such a nice color to him..." Barry observed, tracing a finger along the knees Ash had pulled up to cover himself from their prying eyes. "This skin color is beautiful. I wish I could tan. I just burn."

Paul's flattery was far more vulgar, and less... flattering.

"He has a nice fat ass."

"You would say that."

"Any man with eyes could see it. Fuck, look at it."

Barry's rear was much smaller in comparison to the globes of flesh his boyfriend was eyeing with complete interest, something Paul did not make any effort to be subtle about. Rolling his eyes, Barry reminded Paul genetics were a thing.

"I can squat and lunge all day but my ass will never look like his so don't get used to it."

"Well, I'm just going to fucking enjoy it while it's here then."

"I mean it, Paul. I don't want you harping on me about doing the treadmill and not enough squats after tonight. My ass will never look like his."

"I like your little bubble butt the way it is."

Just barley having his breathing back under control, Ash watched as Barry leaned over his body to kiss Paul after he'd promised not to harp on Barry over his exercise routine. He kissed him openly, tongues wetly passing one another passionately. Hands roamed and in a flash Barry was pulling Paul's cock from his pants, mouth open and ready to serve him. Only, both noticed as Ash looked up unsure of what to do.

"Ash... come here."

"I'll just watch from over here..."

"No, no. You're going to do more than watch."

All remaining clothes were left in a heap on the floor, Ash now knelt between Paul's legs. Ash lingered back and hesitated to approach it. He knew what was expected of him, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Quickly getting sick of how easily Ash's self-conscious nature controlled every little action, Paul held his shaft by the base and grabbed Ash firmly by the back of the neck.

"Open up."

Obeying because one, Paul's deep voice was nerve wracking, and two, he figured there was no point stalling any longer, Ash opened his mouth. His tongue was met with the leaking, bulbous tip of Paul's cock as Paul eased Ash's mouth down over his length.

"I don't feel like ordering you around every step of the way. So, get on with it how you normally would."

Ash nodded and began bobbing, stopping to lick around the underside of Paul's sock, moving his tongue upwards towards the tip. His saliva left a wet trail along the skin, the wetness accentuating the large and protruding vein residing along the shaft. As Ash began sucking the tip between his lips and inching his mouth lower, Barry sat back on his heels and stroked himself.

"I knew it." He groaned. "He does know what he's doing."

"Probably why he got away with being a virgin, good head is worth plenty..." Paul agreed. "Fuck his ass is tight, though. I look forward to it."

"Hm."

With an air of curiosity, Barry paused what he was doing and redirected his attention to Ash's entrance that stood exposed from his position kneeling between Paul's legs in bed. Saying nothing, he lubed his fingers and approached carefully, slipping them inside of unsuspecting Ash. A choking sound promptly erupted from Ash who pulled off quickly, coughing lightly.

"Whoops...don't mind me, I'm just curious."

"You could have warned me."

"No fun in that."

Paul waited for Ash to settle down before guiding him back to his unsatisfied cock, giving Barry shit for his little stunt

"You ruined my fun earlier, but you can do that?"

"Oh, like you didn't scare him with your dry fingers earlier. At least I lubed mine up first. Don't be an asshole, Paul. I just startled him"

"Hypocrite."

"You're getting your dick sucked, what are you complaining for?"

Whilst exploring Ash's entrance, Barry soon realized where Paul's fascination had taken off. The muscles squeezing around the blonde's fingers were admittedly snug... and Barry had slim fingers. Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as if he were doing something completing innocent, Barry pressed Ash's prostate. Ash faltered in his rhythm on Paul, but a hand to the back of his head got him back on track. Paul guided his movements as Barry tinkered away behind Ash.

Paul's hips rose up off the bed to thrust shallowly in to Ash's mouth as Barry rubbed Ash's prostate, watching closely as the young man's rear wiggled back on to his fingers. The restless movement grew more frantic as Ash's pace on Paul picked up. Paul met his rhythm with his thrusts, grunting deeply as he made a quick plunge down Ash's throat. Ash gagged but didn't seem to lose enthusiasm. So, Paul kept going until Ash abruptly pulled his mouth off of him.

"Eck-" he coughed, mouth drooling as he took a moment to catch his breath. "Sorry... you're big. Its gagging me."

"I've been with him for years and I still gag on him sometimes." Barry assured him. "It's to be expected.'

"Give me a sec."

Ash took a moment to catch his breath, apologizing for pulling off again. Willing to pick up where he'd left off, Ash willingly leaned back in towards Paul's cock and opened his mouth. Paul held himself by the base and tapped Ash's tongue with the length, encouraging him to lick and play with the tip. As Ash did as he was told, Paul stroked the unattended length. The stroking grew quicker as he watched Ash's hips begin to shiver from the fingering, his fingers clenching the sheets by Paul's legs as he struggled to focus on what he was doing as he neared the edge.

"He's close again" Paul observed, huskily. "Let him have it this time."

As Barry's pace picked up behind Ash, Paul pulled Ash's mouth back down on his erection. Without missing a beat, Ash resumed where he'd left off beforehand. Paul resumed thrusting down his throat, watching as Ash's body alternately tensed and shivered with the penetration from both ends. A dip in his back formed, backside fidgeting and swaying when a high sound came from his chest to the surprise of both Paul and Barry. The blonde pressed his prostate firmly, anticipating Ash to cum as he began whimpering desperately around Paul's flesh.

"He's right there." Barry announced excitedly, as if Paul couldn't tell for himself. "Paul, he's going to cum."

"Yeah? So am I."

It didn't take much more for Ash to reach his peak. His back arched and he came along the sheets. Then true to his word, Paul's pent up seed sprayed along the inside of Ash's mouth. It startled Ash who hadn't been expecting it quite that soon.

Still shivering post orgasm, Ash held the thick bitter release in his mouth. Before he could even begin to contemplate what to do with it, Paul had his chin held roughly in his fingertips, forcing Ash to look up at him.

"Swallow it."

Dark brown eyes wide as saucers, Ash blinked twice. Frozen in place, he would have gulped...but that would have required he swallow down the massive load he wasn't prepared for. Bracing himself first, he took a breath through his nose and swallowed. He winced from the heavy gulp, having to swallow a second time to get it all down.

"Maybe I wanted some of that." Barry complained.

"What were you gonna do? Suck it from his mouth? You get plenty."

"Sharing is caring."

"Don't be a greedy slut."

Barry crawled forward in to Paul's lap, swinging a leg over to straddle him.

"I can't help myself."

Sinking himself down on to Paul, Barry sat on the tip of his erection. Wet with just saliva, Paul was too large to slip in. Reaching over for the lubricant, Paul lubed himself up for Barry who promptly began lowering himself down. From years of practice he easily fit Paul inside him, welcoming the tight stretch his inner walls were met with. Paul groaned, holding the blonde by the lithe hips as he began moving atop of him.

"I've wanted this all night, fuck..." Paul groaned as Barry expertly rolled his hips on to him. "Hell yeah, move that little ass."

"You sure you don't want his? You know, that big fat ass you've been drooling over like an idiot."

Paul smacked Barry's ass where it met his lean, subtly curved hip. Barry didn't even yelp, just cockily grinned for getting under his boyfriend's skin.

"He can have a turn too you fucking smart mouth."

"What if I don't want to share anymore? Hm?"

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Barry could only chuckle as he impaled himself down on Paul, eating up the way his boyfriend's fingers squeezed his flesh as if he were trying to dig holes through him. The large, possessive man was surprisingly easily manipulated so long as the circumstances were right... Paul tried flipping Barry down to the bed but Barry pushed fiercely against Paul to prevent being displaced.

"How about you let me be on top?" Paul growled, having had his attempt to flip Barry rejected.

"You can top him, this is my time."

Taking hold of Paul around the neck, Barry wrapped his arms around him. Embracing Paul's head closely, he rode him quickly, openly moaning as Paul's shaft rubbed his sweet spot insistently. The blonde's abdomen tightened, his eyelids falling shut as Paul cock scratched that intimate itch so perfectly, all under the watchful eye of their audience. The thought of being watched only spurred Barry further.

"You're getting fucked after this." Paul promised Ash through grit teeth. "You best better be ready for me"

"I can't wait to watch that." Barry chimed in, growing out of breath as his speed picked up. "Paul, I'm close."

"Cum then, you need me to stroke you?"

Barry shook his head and carried on using Paul as if he were just a toy at his disposal. The large man didn't seem to mind, more fascinated by his next conquest that was laid along the sheets, still sticky with his own release. Ash watched the two fuck, a glimmer of fear in those large, brown eyes that stared with anticipation. His lips fell open just so, arousal painfully evident in the way he couldn't tear his eyes away. His stare flickered down to where Paul's cock repeatedly disappeared inside of Barry, thighs coming to together to squeeze one another.

"Paul! Paul! Oh my god, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Barry yelled, moving so roughly against Paul it nearly knocked the wind out of him. "I'm right there! Fuck!"

The grasp he held on the sheets by his sides only grew tighter as he watched Barry throw his head back in rapture, wailing as he came. HIs seed sprayed over Paul's abdomen, making a mess of him as he rose of the crashing waves of his orgasm with overwhelming gusto. Paul's jaw locked, a tell-tale sign he was holding off on his own orgasm. As Barry just began calming down from his orgasmic high, Paul tossed him off. Instead of being put off, Barry made himself comfortable along the pillows while Paul wiped off his soiled abs.

"Such a hurry to throw me off..." Barry teased.

"I didn't want to cum again and have to recover." He explained, pitching the tissues in the nearby trash. "I want him now."

"Then go ahead and have him then. Nothings stopping you."

Once Ash realized it was his turn, he unconsciously leaned back in attempt to crawl away. Paul was far quicker than he, honing in on him and bracing an arm on either side of the young man's head. His large build loomed over Ash intimidatingly, the weight of his large erection resting on Ash's leg. Saying nothing, Ash waited for Paul go on with whatever he had planned.

"You have any preference how I pop that tight little ass cherry? Or are you going to be good and let me make the decisions?"

"...As long as you don't unnecessarily hurt me, I don't think I care how you do it."

"Sounds fair enough to me. Get on your stomach."

The demand was near pointless because as Ash began to roll over, Paul had flipped him in to position. As Ash hit the mattress, the air was knocked out of him. He huffed, Paul's hands appearing on his hips. They were raised up off the mattress, his round ass lifted to be positioned higher than the rest of his torso.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Ash could hear Paul slicking himself down again, applying a generous amount of lubrication. To his surprise though, he felt some being drizzled directly on to his entrance, some cold droplets dripping down to his taint.

"That's cold..." He complained gently.

"It'll warm up like before." Barry promised him from the sidelines, watching carefully. "Paul's just being careful like you asked."

The lube was tossed aside and the moment of truth arrived. Paul aligned the tip of his erection with Ash's awaiting entrance, rubbing along the tight orifice slowly to give him a moment to prepare for what was about to happen.

"Last chance to back out." Paul warned, nudging in closely. "Once I'm in, I'm in."

In response, Ash peeked over his shoulder. With nothing to say, he returned his stare to the sheets beneath him. Paul proceeded to press against the tight ring of muscle, feeling as the entrance began slowly opening to let him in. Ash willed himself to breathe and allow the penetration to happen, only for his calm facade to crumble once Paul succeeded in entering with just the swollen tip.

"A-Ah...Ahhh..." He whined, mouth falling open and eyes widening once Paul began sinking in to him. "That h-hurts... Paul, that hurts!"

Ash's voice grew louder, more panicked as Paul had made it about two inches in. Paul kept his movement slow and steady, patting Ash's hip in a brief reassuring manner.

"I warned you." He reminded him bluntly.

"I know, but-"

"Just don't clench down on me."

Following orders, Ash forced his anal muscles not to impulsively react in the way that felt most natural. Letting his head hang down, he rested his forehead on the sheets as sweat began to prickle there. The dull pain from behind him began growing sharper the deeper Paul went, despite how slowly he was taking it. Ash's legs began to tremble, catching a sympathetic Barry's attention.

"Do you want to stop?" He offered. "We can take a break. Paul didn't mean you'd have to-"

"He's already in. Paul, just finish. Ignore me."

Paul held Ash by both the hips, keeping his grip firm as he pressed his pelvis closer towards Ash's. He bit at the inside of his cheek, wishing with all his being the worst would be over soon. Tears began leaking from his eyes once Paul made it half way in. Just as Ash braced himself to suck it up, the bed shifted. Barry was now in front of him, coaxing him up on to his knees.

"Here..." He offered, coming in close to embrace Ash chest to chest. "Paul, go ahead. Nice and slow. He's tearing up, the poor thing. Don't hurt him."

"I'm doing my best. He has a vice grip on me. "

Barry held Ash close, again pinning his between his and Paul's bodies. As a tear slipped the corner of Ash's eye, Barry kissed the skin right beside it as the tear drop rolled down his cheek and fell towards the sheets by their knees.

Silence took over for a few moments. That is until a sharp yelp bounced off the walls. Barry immediately shushed Ash, Paul having flinched from the pained sound. Barry signaled for him to keep going. The kisses to Ash's face continued, gentle encouragements whispered directly to him as Paul stretched him open.

"It's gonna hurt a little, but it'll be worth it. Trust me." Barry promised him quietly as another yelp began crawling its way up Ash's throat, tethering at the seams of his lips. "Try pushing out, it helps."

Arms around Ash, Barry reached down to grasp his ass. He pried the cheeks apart and encouraged Ash to push softly. Sure enough, penetration became easier. This bit of relief came a price, however.

With better access, came less patience and Paul pressed in quicker, to Ash's overwhelmed body. That yelp left Ash's mouth, but with less intensity. Barry drew his attention in, attempting to distract him.

"Almost there." He reminded Ash, nuzzling his nose to his flushed tan cheek. "Breathe, come on. You've got it."

"B-Barry..."

"Shh, I know. You're doing so well though."

Paul's body was tense with his forced self-restraint. The warm, fluttering walls around his cock squeezed him invitingly despite Ash's posture giving anything but inviting vibes. Barry stroked the tops of Ash's ass cheeks with his thumbs in an attempt to comfort him as he held the mounds apart for Paul. The moment Paul's pelvic bone touched Ash's tailbone, the tension in the room eased dramatically. There was a sigh from everyone, but Ash's was the most audible.

"See? He's in. You're fine now."

Ash nodded, struggling to keep a brave facade after the ordeal. Thankfully his tears dried up as Paul held still, giving him enough time to adjust to the penetration. His muscles relaxed, to both Barry and Paul's relief. But, Paul didn't make a move. Barry eyed him with a knowing stare, approving of Paul's display of consideration.

"Are you ready for Paul, or do you need a little?" Barry asked Ash. "He's being surprisingly patient, no rush. Just asking."

"Y-Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"I'll leave you two to it then."

When beginning to let go of Ash, Barry found himself being held tightly. Ash looked at him, begging with his eyes for him not to let go. Barry smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Ash again, resting his forehead on his. Paul took the cue and began a shallow thrust. Immediately, Ash's labored breathing picked back up as if he hadn't just calmed down moments before.

"Everything is fine, just breathe with me." Barry encouraged, stroking the back of his head. "When he pulls out, you breath in... then breathe out slowly when he pushes in. Just like that."

Ash felt his entrance fluttering around Paul's shaft, the friction felt inside his body nothing compared to his previous fingering. Paying mind to the way Ash reacted, Paul kept it slow.

"Should I touch you, again?" Barry offered. "It'll take your mind off it."

"P-Please. It h-hurts..."

Beginning to jack off Ash, Barry looked at Paul while Ash held his eyes squeezed shut. He kept stroking Ash's hair, mouthing "thank you" to Paul for the uncharacteristic patience he was exhibiting for the sake of Ash. Both their attention was attention was pulled away when a familiar pleasured gasp emerged between them.

"What do we have here?"

"My sweet spot..." Ash explained quietly. "He's hitting it."

Ash gasped and shivered from the rocking of his hips, signs of pain gradually dissolving right before Barry and Paul's very eyes. Once Paul had managed to warm Ash up to thrusts deep enough to reach his prostate, Paul was met with a subtle and encouraging reaction. Not nearly as intensely as Ash had done before, he jutted his hips to meet Paul. Paul leaned down, lips lingering outside the shell of Ash's ear.

"You going to let me really fuck you now?" He growled lowly, patience used up. "Your ass has been squeezing my dick. I can feel your heart beat in here, and I'm losing my fucking patience."

Ash opened his mouth to speak, Paul still thrusting shallowly. Something close to a relenting sigh came out. The gentle thrusts to his sweet spot warmed his core, tingling between his legs while Barry picked up pace on him. Limbs feeling fatigued from the prior struggle, Ash let Barry support his weight as he barely uttered permission for Paul to do as he pleased.

"About time."

Paul's first intention was to lay Ash out on his stomach again, only Barry was now too invested in the process to let Paul have his way.

"Leave him. He's fine like this." Barry reasoned, enjoying the embrace Ash had on him, his face now nestled in to the crook of his slender neck. "You can fuck him like this."

"I want him pinned along the sheets."

"You're just on a power trip. It's his first time, if he's comfortable leave him alone."

Whatever Paul was going to argue quickly became ignored, Barry's focus on Ash. Namely, the way he was showing just how ready he was for his next orgasm. He jutted his hips forward in to Barry's hand, moaning as Paul's cock hit his sweet spot on the way back.

"Please...I want more."

Barry gave Paul a challenging stare.

"Hear that, Paul? He wants more. What are you going to do about that, hm?"

Not waiting for a response, Barry coaxed Ash to open his mouth. Kissing him wetly, Barry laughed internally as Paul began a full paced thrust. The movement built force as Ash began to moan against Barry's tongue, his dick pumped quickly.

With everything now fully in motion, Paul didn't give a damn where Ash was so long as he was wrapped around his cock. His groan rumbled in his chest, deep and music to the blonde's ears. Normally he'd only ever heard Paul groan like that with him... but found it oddly satisfying when hearing someone else draw that sensual sound from him He relished the way both the men with him began vocalizing their enjoyment.

Paul drove his cock in to Ash urgently, rocking Ash's body in to Barry with each trust. Ash's arms shook lightly around Barry, tightening as Barry let him out of the kiss. Drool shimmered from Ash's bottom lip, swollen and pink from Barry sucking at it.

"Mm, you going to cum again?" Barry pried curiously, moving his fingers from Ash's hair to the man's face.

"Mhm!"

Staring Ash in the eyes, Barry near purred at the glassy shine that had taken over the brown irises in the wake of an oncoming orgasm.

"If you cum, Paul's going to cum too. Is that alright with you?"

The moaning coming from Ash was clearly a positive indication that he favored the thought of that.

"He's going to cum in you, you know. I love it when he cums in me... I'm jealous. But, I don't mind sharing with you tonight." Barry carried on, almost taunting Ash as he grasped helplessly at Barry while Paul drove him closer to orgasm. "You're so cute with your little virgin whimpers. Your little hole must be stretched so tight, huh? I bet you love it."

Instead of answering, Ash nodded. Barry looked up to see Paul developing a flush of his own, indicating he was close. Barry nipped at Ash's earlobe, deciding to press a little more.

"Tell me you love my boyfriend's cock."

The demand struck Ash as flabbergasted, catching him off guard. Paul met eyes with Barry but Barry only winked and returned his attention to Ash.

"Go ahead" he encouraged. "Tell me."

Ash's embarrassment was obvious. His bashfulness returned tenfold and he was now unable to make eye contact with Barry, the same man he'd clung to the entire time. Undeterred, Barry forced Ash to look at him. He smiled a sensual grin, eyelids heavy as he fluttered them saucily. The seductive display betrayed the sharp demand that left his lips seconds later.

"Tell me, or you're not cumming." he threatened. " I'll make sure of it."

The threat hung in the air between them, Ash not muttering a word aside from his moans and gasps. The slap of flesh on flesh grew louder, both men before Barry approaching their threshold.

"Tell me" Barry urged. "Or he's pulling out."

"I-"

"Yes?"

Ash gulped, feeling himself approach his peak as Barry peppered sweet kisses along his neck and shoulder. It wasn't quite as comforting as it'd been before with the ultimatum now hanging over Ash's head. Unwilling to lose the approaching release, he bit the bullet and gave in to Barry's prompting.

"I love your boyfriend's cock." He told him, embarrassed but honest all the same.

Barry's eyes narrowed lustfully.

"What was that?"

"I said I love your boyfriend's cock!"

The sharp rise in volume spurred a guttural groan from Paul. He abruptly grabbed Ash by the jugular, pulling his neck in close and taking a hearty bite to the skin separating his neck from his shoulder. The junction lay marred with teeth impressions, the skin reddening as Ash let loose a sharp yell.

"You like that? Huh? " Paul growled, grasping Ash by the chin and stretching the length of his neck as he pulled his head back. "You fucking like that?"

The attack to Ash's neck carried, Paul taking another bite. Ash's moaning grew to become an elongated wail when Paul's thrusts became hurried. Skin slapped skin, sweat making each slap distinct and audible.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ash managed to yell, not caring that the rough handling was beginning to hurt. "I'm so close! Please-"

The plea was cut short when white flashed before Ash's eyes, warmth spreading along his body as he released. His entrance clamping down on Paul tightly, Barry squeezing Ash's erection from base to tip , milking him of everything to ensure an orgasm he'd never forget.

"There we go, mmm..."

Heavy white fluid rained down over Barry's closed fist, making a mess. Barry brought it up to his mouth for a taste, Paul losing it at the sight. He released inside of Ash, cussing to himself in the climax. The sucking and nips to Ash's neck dwindled down to light suckles as the young man's body shivered post orgasm, Paul still tense behind him.

Ash fell forward in to Barry, panting in his afterglow, the blonde stroked his hair, smirking triumphantly towards Paul who was clearly satisfied with himself, pulling out of Ash with white smeared along his cock. Still, there was nothing satiated about the stare he kept on Ash.

"I wonder how much more we can get out of him."


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxx

"Any fresh fruit on sale today?"

"Pi?"

Amongst the aisles of fresh produce stood a head of black hair obscured by a mass of yellow held tightly to said head. Suddenly, the yellow mass pointed excitedly to a sign in the distance.

"Grapes, huh? That's not a bad deal. Haven't had grapes in a while."

A bag of grapes was placed inside a bright red, plastic basket. Inside had already been a stack of instant ramen and a carton of eggs.

"Alright, Pikachu. Let's check the manager's special in the meat department. If it's still too steep this week we're getting tofu instead."

"Chaaa..." The Pokémon whined.

"I know. I'm sick of tofu too. But, it's cheap."

Unfortunately, there weren't too many deals to be seen at the meat counter. Ears turned down, Pikachu made a sad sound. Just then the employee who worked the area walked out from the back, spotting his usual window shoppers that early afternoon.

"Afternoon, Ash."

"Oh, hello."

"Someone buy up all the bargains on ya, again?"

"Yeah..."

Smiling, the older man held up a large package of chicken breast, the sale sticker visible along the plastic wrap encasing the meat. Eyes lighting up, Ash accepted as the package was handed over the counter.

"The frozen vegetables are on sale this week. Make sure you go check them out before you go." The employee advised him with a wink. "Gotta eat good."

"Thank you... being on a budget is kind of rough."

"Been there, done that. You'll be alright."

With an encouraging smile, the elderly bid Ash goodbye. Walking away to go scope out the freezers, Ash sighed under his breathe. The elderly employee called back out to him curiously, his jolly expression turning dim.

"You alright, Ash?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a little down."

"I think I'm just tired... I had uh- a long night. A really long night..."

The worry that had spread over the old man's face lightened, a chuckle emerging from him.

"Halloween's for kids, you know."

"I may have to remember that next year."

"Good to be young. Ah well, nice seeing you. Take care."

Back on track to the freezers, Ash stifled a yawn. It had in fact been a long night. The ache in his joints was enough to vouch for that, let alone the aches elsewhere... As he checked the time on his dex, he was met with the texts he left unanswered from hours prior.

"Can't wait to get back home and sleep...sneaking out like that fucking sucked."

Pikachu tapped him on the head, Ash having been remembering his early escape.

"I know, I know. I have laundry to finish, too. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have waited last minute to do the food shopping. Should've done it days ago" he complained, stopping at a freezer to grab a bag of broccoli. "Now, let's see here...broccoli. Maybe some corn too."

There was a crash behind Ash, the end of a shopping cart bumping him in the rear.

"Woah-"

He turned around quickly to face whoever the culprit was, assuming it had been a mischievous child at play. However, Ash was horrified to see who the culprit really was. It was the last person he expected to see just then, at the supermarket of all places.

"...Hey, Barry."

Staring back at Ash with twinkling brown eyes, Barry smiled. Ash coughed dryly.

"Getting your shopping done early, too...?"

The grin on Barry's face turned tight-lipped as Ash stood there awkwardly, eyes shifting towards the floor. The small talk was forced on Ash's end. Painfully forced.

"Yeah, buying some food for brunch." The blonde explained. "You ran off on us before we could even invite you to stick around and eat."

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know what else to do..."

"You could have answered my text, for one."

Barry took a look at Ash, dressed in his usual denim jeans, black shirt tucked in with a belt.

"Looks like you made it home alright."

"I have your clothes in the wash right now. I was gonna put them in the dryer when I get home. You'll get them back, I promise."

"How about you join us to eat and we worry about the laundry another time?"

The sound of rubber hitting polished tile approached the pair, coming up the aisle from behind Ash. Two blue sneakers were the culprit.

"I got you your 1% milk but I'm not drinking that shit." A deep voice grumbled. "We're getting a gallon of whole milk, too."

"Perfect, Ash can pick which one he wants to drink."

Of course, turning to look over his shoulder, Ash was faced with Paul. His usually apathetic stare held the same annoyance Barry's had. Clearly, he wasn't impressed with Ash's absence earlier that morning.

"He's joining us for Brunch." Barry explained. "Lucky I found him."

"Small world."

Uncomfortable as Paul loomed behind him, Ash took a subtle step aside.

"That's really nice, guys but I think I'm going to go home and finish my errands." Ash excused himself. "Great seeing you both-"

"Don't make this weird, Ash. Just come eat with us."

"Really, it's okay-"

"We aren't taking no for an answer."

Xxxxx

"...so, you live here with your brother?"

"Yeah. He's out right now. Not like he cares who I bring around."

Sitting at the dining table, Ash watched as Paul stood at the stove top keeping a careful eye on the omelet cooking. Meanwhile, a plate of breakfast sausages was already plated up and ready.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm just saying. Barry comes around all the time. How much worse could you be?"

Barry ignored the jab and began setting the table, catching the surprise on Ash's face while he watched Paul of all people fix a meal. An actual, home cooked meal.

"Yes, Paul can cook." He teased. "He doesn't look the type, but he's really good at it."

"That's great..."

" Very. I can barely cook to save my life. Thankfully, I have Paul around. I assume you cook, you had raw chicken in your basket at the supermarket. By the way, we put your groceries in the bottom drawer of the fridge and your nonperishables are in a bag on the counter."

On the kitchen counter to the far end there was Ash's bag of groceries, as promised. Ash's Pikachu, who normally would have pestered Ash for a cup of ramen by now, was standing by Paul's feet and eagerly sniffing the air.

"Paul is a better cook than I am, I can smell it from here. So can Pikachu, clearly."

"We'll make sure he gets a plate, too."

Getting up from his seat, Barry kissed Ash's cheek before walking off to get the toast ready. Nothing was said about the affectionate gesture. In the kitchen, Barry had been told to scram.

"Paul, I can make toast!"

"Don't burn it."

"You're an asshole."

Barry went to the fridge to get the butter there. The bickering was cut short when Ash's Pikachu let loose a loud cry. Everyone turned to look down at the floor. The mouse Pokémon pointed urgently to the door of the fridge.

"...Ketchup?"

Pikachu had been pointing at the large, red bottle. Barry snorted.

"Is this what you want?"

When Pikachu nodded and gave another cry, both Barry and Paul looked at Ash in unison.

"Ketchup?" Paul deadpanned.

"Yeah, he really likes it."

Neither of the two men could believe it until Ash was given a Pokémon dish to serve Pikachu some food. He drizzled a little of the red condiment over the portion, getting an angry cry of annoyance from Pikachu when he tried setting it down for him underdressed with his favorite condiment.

"See? I told you." Ash quipped, pouring a heavier drizzle of ketchup on his Pokémon's food. "It's his favorite."

Pikachu further proved Ash's point when Paul cleaned up after the meal, Barry going to help him. With a full distended belly, Pikachu laid in Ash's lap. Rubbing at his own belly contently, Pikachu's satisfaction was obvious.

"Compliments to the chef, huh?" Ash doted on the Pokémon. "You're so full. You ate well."

"He licked this bowl clean." Paul commented, looking at it with amazement as he handed it off to Barry who was loading the dishwasher. "Jeez. He scarfed it down, too."

"Heh, he was pretty hungry."

As Paul took over finishing up the cleaning, Barry sauntered over to get a look at Pikachu. Ash doted on him, laughing at how happy Pikachu was to have a full belly with good food. Barry scratched at Pikachu's belly gently.

"I hope you're just as satisfied." The blonde queried to his owner. "If not, we'll get you something else to eat."

"I had plenty. Thanks for the food. You didn't have to feed me or anything..."

"No problem. We're glad to have had you."

Ash looked up, getting a wink from Barry. Awkwardness took over Ash, again. Barry flicked his ear.

"Quit acting so weird. We had sex, so what?"

"…"

"Do we have to fuck you again?"

Thinking back on the numerous rounds Paul and Barry had with him the night prior, Ash winced at just the thought of another encounter. He'd gone far beyond what he'd originally signed up for.

"I think last night was enough..."

Barry leaned in and ran his hands over Ash's thigh.

"If you ever decide that it wasn't enough, just let us know."

Xxxxx

"Ash, you're late."

"Sorry, my bike had a flat this morning. I had to put air in it."

"Clock in and grab your vest. We're going to be busy today."

Sinnoh's movie theatre was barren of customers, the front doors still locked to patrons. Clocking in, Ash did as he was told and donned his employee uniform. That day, the snack bar was his responsibility.

"Gotta start the popcorn."

Hours spent serving customers and organizing the candy display burned the day way. The weekend always turned up customers, regardless of time of day. Grandparents in the morning with their grandkids, couples in the afternoon and large groups of friends in the evening. One of said groups had familiar faces. One in particular he didn't care to see.

"Why are you hiding back here?"

Caught hiding behind the counter by a fellow co-worker, and friend, Ash urged them to hush.

"Richie, shut up. You'll give me away."

Looking out over the customers in line for snacks, the brunette sought out the source of Ash's distress. When spotting it, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Cover the counter for me and I'll clean the men's room for you."

"Not a fair trade on your end but I hate cleaning the men's room. Be my guest."

Sneaking away, Ash took the cleaning supplies from the janitorial closet and set to work in the restroom. Naturally, an entire busy day led to the facilities being near trashed. Paper towels overflowed from the bins, toilet paper was on the floor. Hours went by, closing time approaching once Ash had cleaned everything up. Pitching in his used gloved in to the garbage then tying up the bag, he grumbled to himself.

"Men suck."

"On the contrary, I don't think we're all that bad."

Not having to turn around, Ash knew who had walked in on him.

"Your opinion doesn't mean much to me."

"Ouch. Spiteful now?"

"I'm working. What do you want, Gary?"

"To use the bathroom. I just sat through a two-hour movie."

Rolling his eyes, Ash gestured to the wall of urinals and stalls.

"Take your pick. They're all clean."

Sidling up to a urinal, Gary unzipped. Ash ignored him, ready to carry the garbage out. There was a flush and Gary zipped back up, going to wash his hands. Before Ash could leave, Gary took it upon himself to make an announcement.

"You looked real cute on Halloween."

"Whatever you say."

"Those pajamas were pretty small... I can't say I liked seeing you walk in to another man's bedroom dressed like that."

The water shut off, Gary clicking his tongue as he shook off his hands.

"Two men, actually."

"It's really none of your business. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about it. It's not like you put out much, anyways. I just don't any one to get the wrong idea about my Ashy boy. That's all."

Turning to look sharply over his shoulder, Ash's voice went cold.

"I'm not your Ashy boy."

Gary shrugged.

"You'll come back."

"Why the hell would I do that? You dumped me because your friends thought I was too childish."

"Maybe I fucked up. I think we should talk this out."

"Get bent. I don't have time for this."

What was supposed to be a quick exit was sabotaged. Fingers swiftly curled around the bend of Ash's elbow, dragging him back. Having no say in what was happening, he found himself dragged in to the nearest stall. With the door locked behind him, Ash was pinned to it.

"This evasive cold act you're pulling stops now. You are going to hear me out whether you like it or not."

"You know, it's funny how invested you are now without your fucking friends around. The ones who looked their noses down at me."

"Had you given me the time of day when I asked you for it, we could have cleared this up sooner. But, no. You hid behind Mr. Six-foot-two in those little pajamas his boyfriend lent you. I stay at the center all the time, I've seen him wear them before."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Struggling against, Gary's grip, Ash thrashed to free himself. Gary shoved him again, ensuring that Ash looked him in the eye. Ash nodded a few times before the reality of Gary's erratic behavior weighed on him.

"You're jealous."

"What if I am? I have every right to be. You're mine."

"Too bad you didn't feel that way when you dumped me for your 'friends'. The ones who laugh at me because I still watch cartoons and collect comic books. Which, by the way, plenty of grown adults do."

Getting angrier, Ash huffed.

" They just give me shit for it because unlike all of you, I don't have a fortune to my name. I live pay check to pay check and with what little I have left, I enjoy my hobbies. I'm not ashamed of that. But, clearly, you are."

"I couldn't care less about that."

"That's why you laughed when your friends found my comic book on your nightstand, right? You let them tear me apart for spending the money I 'didn't have' on 'stupid kid shit'. You didn't defend me. Clearly, you're all on the same page."

Amazed that his once meek-voiced ex-boyfriend was nearly outright shouting at him, Gary stood with mouth agape for a moment. Regaining his composure, the brunette leaned down to kiss Ash on the mouth. Keeping his lips closed, Ash rejected the kiss.

"I should have defended you. I'm sorry."

"Too late for that. Leave me alone."

Refusing to be confined any longer, Ash demanded to be let out.

"I have a job to do. I can't afford to lose this."

Reluctantly, Gary complied. As Ash walked away, Gary shoved his hands in his pants pockets. In a last attempt to make peace, he tried reasoning with him.

"I'm not a bad person, Ash."

"No, but you're still a fucking asshole."

With that, the stall door slammed.

"… I take it that Gary had a word with you while he was in there?" Richie questioned as Ash stormed by with a bag of trash slung over his shoulder.

"Uh-huh."

"I'd ask how it went but-"

"Just don't. God, I just want to go home."

Coming back, Ash joined Richie behind the counter to assist in the cleanup. Other employees walked by with broomsticks and dustpans, headed towards the theatres. Ash sprayed the counter and wiped the surface with a rag. He felt his friend watching him from the corner of his eye, glancing over to see what he wanted. Richie elbowed him gently, offering a playful smirk of reassurance.

"Pizza at your place after work. My treat."

"I can't, you paid last time."

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

Xxxxx

Two bikes stood leaning up against the wall of Ash's studio apartment, their owners seated on the floor in front of a small television. An open pizza box lay on the floor in front of them, slices missing.

"This place has the best pizza around."

Ash mumbled around the bite he'd taken. Richie agreed, eyes on the television as he worked away at his own slice. Pikachu hadn't been left out of the fun, sharing a slice with a friend of his own.

"I think Sparky and Pikachu agree, too."

The two Pokémon had their cheeks filled with cheesy goodness, both doing their part to hold up the slice of pizza they were biting at together. Richie chuckled, watching as they each wound up with a string of cheese connecting them to the slice. Reaching over, Richie used a finger to break the cheesy strings and free each of them.

"You're both almost as bad as Ash."

An offended grunt came from the accused's direction, who had been mid bite. To Richie's satisfaction, as Ash pulled back from his bite, the same thing had happened to him. Richie broke the string of cheese with raised brows.

"I rest my case."

Ash swatted his hand away.

"Whatever."

"So, what happened between you and Gary today? You looked like something had crawled up your ass when you stormed out of there."

"You know, Gary. Use your imagination."

Lifting a can of soda to his lips, Ash met eyes with his friend mid sip. The brunette's green eyes pried as he chewed slowly, curiosity unsatisfied by the vague answer. Setting his drink down, Ash shrugged defensively.

"He pissed me off. Talking about how he regrets leaving me, how he doesn't care what they think of me now... Those snooty, rich friends of his."

"He sure seemed to care at the time."

"Yeah, apparently he also cares what random people think of me too, now."

"What do you mean?"

Careful not to disclose too much, Ash treaded carefully.

"I stayed with two guys I know Halloween night, after that party Dawn dragged me to-"

Richie's mouth fell open at the seams in the wake of a smirk. Ash cut in before his friend could jump to any conclusions.

"Don't look at me like that! Gary went on about how he doesn't want other people getting the wrong idea about me." He explained, getting aggravated at Gary's blatant gall. "He claims he doesn't believe I'd hook up with anyone but he was super jealous for someone who supposedly wasn't convinced I'm even capable of a random hook up."

"Well... did his jealously have merit?"

"Of course, not. He dumped me. Remember?"

"That's not what I asked."

Understanding what Richie's question had truly been, Ash realized he'd walked himself in to a whole other conversation, one he hadn't planned on having. His dramatic pause preceded a denial. Richie's suspicion grew. That smirk began to form once again.

"We're friends, you can tell me the truth."

"I don't know if I should."

"Look, whatever you did or didn't do is your businesses. You don't have to tell me... but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not dying to know."

"You only want to know if I hooked up with anyone."

"So? We're adults."

Waiting expectantly for an answer, Richie prodded Ash.

"Well?"

"Yeah, I hooked up."

Holding a fist out, Richie boisterously demanded a fist bump. Ash grinned modestly and returned the gesture.

"Fuck yeah, Dude. I'm proud of you. How was it? Was he fun?"

"They were both fun."

"… you little slut."

Ash shoved his friend in good humor. The two had a laugh, carrying on with their dinner.

"I thought you were walking funny today."

"I'm definitely still a little sore. Nothing crazy though."

"Took it like a champ then, good for you. We should celebrate. Shit Dude, you lost your v-card."

"You already bought pizza, I consider that celebration enough."

Determined to celebrate, Richie insisted they have a night out.

"We're off this Friday, let's get the guys together."

"No, we're not having an entire boy's night out over this."

"Um, yes we are."

Working his magic, Richie persuaded Ash. But, what Richie had wanted to be a full-blown party, was negotiated down to dinner and drinks at a local bar and grill restaurant. Thankfully, Richie had made reservations in advance for a large table because when arriving, the joint was packed.

"Tracy and Todd are running late because they were at some gallery downtown and took the bus but Brenden and Wally are almost here. They car pooled. Drew couldn't get anyone to cover his shift so he's gonna be the designated driver once he gets off work. Since Cilan works the kitchen here tonight he's also going to be a designated driver when he clocks out."

"I appreciate the thought and all, Richie, but these are more your friends than mine."

"Because you clam up. If you just talked a little more you'd see they all like you just fine. That this 'your friends vs my friends' stuff is all in your head."

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the restaurant, the ruckus coming from the group's large table blended in just fine. A toast proposed to Ash stilled the commotion at their particular table, Richie holding up a glass.

"To Ash because he finally did it!"

A round of hollering and applause erupted amongst the group.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. I got laid, I wasn't elected president. " The man of the hour dismissed, encouraging this group to tone it down. "I'm headed to the bathroom. Just eat your food, guys."

Walking towards the back of the restaurant, Ash passed booths along the way. An arm shot out of the last one, tugging Ash in.

"Look who it is, Paul."

"Okay, how do you two keep doing this?"

"You make it sound like we're stalking you. We're out for dinner, Cutie."

Laid out over the leather seat of the booth, Ash had his head in Barry's lap. Pulling himself to sit up, Ash gave the two men their respective hellos, taking notice of the empty martini glasses on Barry's side. Barry played with a wisp of Ash's hair, tipsily chipper.

"Speaking of which, those are a lot of men you were sitting with over there. Looks fun."

"They're mostly my friend's friends... we're having a guy's night."

"Ooo~ Look at you."

" Uh, I have to use the bathroom really bad. The drinks are catching up with me."

Barry let Ash up to use the bathroom. On his way back from relieving himself, Ash got a hard squeeze to ass from a rather large hand when passing a certain occupied booth. Hurrying his pace in case anyone had seen it happen, he winced hearing Barry's laughter over the establishment's loud atmosphere, Paul's antics tickling him pink.

"Something jump up and bite you while you were in there?" He got heckled at his table. "The hell are you in such a hurry for?"

"Didn't want to miss out on any of the fun..."

"Good 'cause we're ordering another round of drinks. Fuck getting up tomorrow."

A round of shots was served, everyone tossing back their heads to down the burning liquor. As Ash winced and set his shot glass down, he made eye contact with Barry. He winked, Ash swallowing the shot. As intoxication just began to get ahold of Ash, he quickly realized that his companions were way ahead of him and only getting started. Once the night was over and everyone was smashed, Drew and Cilan began sorting out who would be riding home with who.

"I'll take everyone who lives uptown in my car since I live around there, anyways." Cilan decided. "Drew, you live closer to downtown so you're in charge of that."

"Alright, on it. Sucks my car is so small, though. One of you is going to have to sit in someone's lap if we're all going to fit. Someone pick a ride buddy."

Amongst those who were Drew's responsibility were Ash and Richie. Richie held Ash's hand, volunteering him.

"I've got him!" Richie exclaimed. "I'm crashing at his place tonight, it'll save you a stop."

Ash had no complaints but felt compelled to bring something to his friend's attention.

"You know I don't have an air mattress or a couch."

"So? Your bed will fit us both. I don't want to go all the way home."

The group exited the restaurant, two sets of eyes watching from a distance. With closing time having quieted down the room dramatically, it made ease dropping effortless for two patrons still seated in back.

Xxxxx

The next morning Ash woke up with an arm across his chest, warm breath on his shoulder. Opening his eyes groggily, he realized he was bare chested and wearing only a pair of briefs. A glance to the arm securing him to the mattress showed the body connected to it was Richie's, who was also in just a pair of underwear.

Freezing, Ash attempted to recall the previous night's events. Sighing in relief when he remembered stripping down before innocently going to sleep with his drunk friend, Ash rubbed his eye. At their feet were two Pikachu, snoring softly that early morning, one burying their face in to the other as light shone in from between the blinds.

"I need to shut that. Sorry, guys." He apologized to Pikachu and Sparky, giving them each a scratch on the head as he walked by. "I'll take care of it."

Ash pulled the curtains closed over the blinds, eliminating most of the harsh morning sunlight that was shining in on the Pikachu, and his brewing hangover. Plopping back in bed, he checked the time. It wasn't even eight in the morning.

"Stupid sun..."

Trying to fall back asleep failed once the pounding headache kicked in. Giving up, Ash took an aspirin. Dropping the bottle woke up Pikachu and Sparky, Sparky jumping up hurriedly. The movement on Richie's feet woke him up. Unlike Ash, the brunette was in better shape.

"Wild night." He yawned, sitting up. "I slept good, though."

"How? My head is killing me."

"Try lying down. What are you doing up?"

"The sun woke me up, I just closed the curtains."

Setting the aspirin bottle back where it belonged, Ash laid down in bed. He laid on his stomach, burying his face in to the pillow. Richie rubbed a hand over his tanned back, hearing his friend groan in discomfort.

"I'm gonna take a shower and borrow some of your clothes. I'll go get you some Gatorade from the corner store."

"Thank you..."

Cleaned up and dressed, Richie left. Following his example, Ash also went to freshen up. In the bathroom he saw Richie had helped himself to a spare toothbrush, the plastic packaging in the garbage and the toothbrush now in the cup alongside his.

"Glad he found them, okay."

Getting dressed was a hassle, Ash opting to put on a fresh pair of underwear. With a towel under his head to spare his pillow from getting soaked, Ash rested his wet head of hair. Both Pikachu and Sparky hopped in to lay on his chest, dozing off again. The poor things couldn't catch a break that morning because they stirred awake again from the sound of Richie knocking on the door.

"You could have taken my keys." Ash told him, opening the door.

"I didn't think of that until I was walking back. Regardless, he's your Gatorade. Rehydrate."

Twisting the cap off, Ash took a parched gulp. Downing half the bottle he capped it off and set it aside. Running his hands over his face, he grumbled his regrets. Richie got back in bed next to Ash. He stretched, assuring him he'd feel better soon enough.

"It's the price you pay for a little fun. Get out more often and the hangovers get easier."

"I literally don't want to think about any of that right now... and I have work today at noon. Ugh."

"I'm off again today, I'll cover your shift."

"No, it's okay."

"Really, it's fine. You're hung over. When I need a shift covered we'll call it even. Don't stress it."

Checking the time, Richie made a note to himself of when he'd need to head to work.

"Mind if I borrow those clean clothes again to head home so I can grab my bike?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks, Man. Just toss my clothes in the wash with yours, I'll keep them here as back up for next time."

Since Ash Expected Richie to leave, he looked confused as he instead began pulling off the shirt and pants, again.

"I don't have to head home for a few hours. I can stick around."

"What's the point of hanging around? I'm not much fun right now."

"I still like your company. My apartment isn't much livelier than yours, you know that."

"I guess that's true. If I manage to fall asleep while you're still here, I'm sorry."

"I'd rather you fall asleep, you'll feel better."

When Richie left, he took Sparky with him. With some luck Ash managed to fall asleep beforehand, waking up past noon. A text notification lit up his dex's screen, Barry being the culprit. The blonde expressed his desire to retrieve the lent pajamas. Ash hadn't bothered getting dressed, letting Barry show up. Upon Ash's request, Pikachu went and jumped up to open the door.

"What do we have here?"

"I'm super hung over... your pajamas are folded up on my dresser over there. I washed them last week."

Ignoring the clothes set aside for him, Barry came in close to Ash's bed. Taking a seat at the edge of the mattress, he stroked Ash's head, seeing the pained expression. He also saw the two piles of clothes on the floor. One of which he knew did not belong to Ash.

"Had a sleep over?"

"Yeah."

"So, they screwed and shoo'd? You're lying here in agony, how rude."

Lightly, Ash shook his head at the misunderstanding.

"What? We didn't do anything like that. It was just my friend...besides, you know me. I'm not like that."

Intrigued, Barry looked down at the pile of clothes again.

"Where is he now?"

"He's covering my shift at work. We work together."

Understanding, Barry nodded. Eyes shut, Ash tried willing away the pain pounding in his skull. Barry cooed at him soothingly, running his fingertips up Ash's chest, toying with his collarbone.

"You look so uncomfortable. Do you need anything?"

"No, I already had some Gatorade and aspririn. I'm going to have to keep trying to sleep this off."

On the floor was an empty bottle of Gatorade next to a couple of unopened bottles. Barry picked up the empty one.

"I know this has electrolytes in it, but the sugar in it will make you feel sicker if you over do it."

"I'll start drinking water."

"Do you need some right now?"

Ash shook his head, becoming embarrassed as Barry began turning his head around to look at the small apartment. His stare lingered at the narrow hallway where Ash's bike was propped up. Barry didn't say anything about it, but Ash's insecurity spurred him to explain himself.

"I don't need much room."

"People who live alone tend to be that way. I understand, I live at the Pokémon Center. For now, at least."

"You getting a studio?"

"Actually, Paul and I are looking to get something a little bigger."

Running by Barry's feet, Pikachu went to Ash and began making a fuss. Taking a guess as to what was wrong, Barry picked up the electric mouse to spare Ash from having to do it.

"I bet he's hungry."

"He is." Ash confirmed, rubbing at his eye. "Normally I would have made us something to eat by now."

"How about I do it? What do you normally have?"

"We usually have ramen with egg for lunch. I add some vegetables to it when I have them."

Both men knew the cheap noodles with a single egg wasn't a substantial meal. Even if some vegetables were thrown in. Barry though, was far more horrified by it.

"That's it?"

"We do fine."

"Ash, that's really not good for you. Wow, if Paul heard that- oh my god."

"What?"

"He doesn't believe in processed foods. Nutrition is very important to him. Speaking of which..."

Trailing off, Barry began typing on his dex.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting Paul know that we should bring you a plate of food tonight. "

"Okay, seriously. This isn't necessary."

Fighting against his discomfort, Ash sat up and snatched away Barry's dex.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"You don't need to feel sorry for me."

"Who said I feel sorry for you?"

Holding his hand out, Barry requested his dex back.

"I'm serious, Barry. You don't have to do any of this."

"I want to do it. Is there something wrong with that?"

Taking back his dex, Barry finished the message he'd been starting. When Ash went silent, Barry urged him to lay back down.

"Your head must be really hurting you, you're a little grouchy huh?"

Taking it with stride, the blonde promised there were no hurt feelings.

"Paul's a real thorn in the ass when he's hung over. You know, on the rare occasion that he even drinks that much. But, that's another story. Anyways, move over. I'm not leaving you alone to suffer like this."

Making room for Barry slender figure, Ash moved over in bed. Barry sidled up to him and held him close, talking quietly as to not trigger Ash's sensitivity to sound.

"Other than the hangover, did you have a good time last night?"

"Last night was fun. Getting out is still new for me. I'd rather hang with one or two people than a whole group of them."

"I've noticed that about you."

Mid conversation Pikachu jumped up on to the bed, revealing he'd gotten in to the grapes in the fridge. With a small bunch in his hands, he began plucking the round fruits off the vine with his mouth. Barry adjusted to make room for him, patting his long ears.

"If you're ever looking to get out of this apartment from time to time, you can always let Paul and I know. We tend to find things to do around Sinnoh."

"Like what?"

"We went to the museum last week. Sometimes we go to local sports games or new restaurants. All easy, low key stuff. You're welcome to join us."

Xxxxx

November weather took over Sinnoh with the sun still out but the temperature dropping. A cold breeze blew by, tousling the material of Paul's jacket. At the local park, he sat on a bench while keeping an eye out on the entrance.

"You sure he's going to show up?"

"Completely."

Low and behold, at the park entrance appeared a black head hair. Ash walked in under the metal gate's arch, spotting Paul and Barry.

"Told you, Paul."

"How are you getting him to do this?"

"He's lonely, remember?"

Being Ash was so far away, Paul and Barry carried on talking without worry.

"He's lonely, and he needs us. This is going to be good for us all."

Making it within earshot of the couple, Ash gave a sheepish wave. Barry waved back, Paul nodding. Hands in his pockets, Ash asked what it was they were going to do.

"We're going to go to the aquarium. Paul's brother has bred Pokémon for them so he got free passes."

"Seriously? That's awesome. I've been wanting to go to the aquarium for a while... It's so expensive."

"It all works out then, right?"

When asking how they were getting there, Paul pulled out his car keys. Or, what Ash had thought were his car keys. Turns out, he was borrowing his brother's van. Paul slid the door open for Ash to get in as Barry took a seat up front.

"Traffic's really light today so we'll get there fast." Barry promised Ash, easing back in to the passenger side. "Hopefully the traffic won't be too bad on the way back either."

"Reggie doesn't need the van today. We could show up at three in the morning for all he cares."

"The hell would be out until three in the morning for?"

"It was an example."

Although not as flashy as the aquarium in the Famous Cerulean City, Sinnoh had a well-known attraction. Driving up in to the parking lot, children could be seen tugging their parents by the hand in a hurry to get inside. A similar excitement filled Ash. Unlike the children, he withheld the urge to run up to the front as quickly as possible. As hard as he tried, he couldn't truly hide how much he looked forward to the day ahead.

"Three adult passes." Paul told the admission window, showing the staff member his brother's special card.

Three admission passes were slid over the counter from under the glass window and they were all on their way inside. A giant overhead aquarium stood in place of an actual door. The arched entrance housed Alomomolas swimming back and forth through bright purple and yellow coral and various species of exotic aquatic flowers.

"There's more inside, Ash." Paul reminded him when he'd gotten distracted by the display. "Keep moving."

"Let's go see the other Pokémon." Barry urged. "They have tanks and exhibits from all over the world. I personally can't wait to get to the Piplup. Prinplup and Empoleon exhibits... but like I said, they lots of cool stuff here."

True to his word, the exhibits and tanks were filled with Pokémon from all regions. One entire floor of the massive aquarium was dedicated to just the water starters from each region, along with their evolutionary forms. Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Owshawott, Froakie and Popplio were kept in segregated enclosures with their evolved counterparts. Naturally, Ash was besides himself.

Barry occupied himself looking at the Piplup jump and splash in to the water, the birds taking turns diving off a rock ledge. The trainer inside the enclosure tossed small fish for them to go get. Looking across the room, Barry spotted Ash being entertained by an energetic Totodile who hopped back and forth for his amusement. The water reptile waved his arounds, laughing at his own antics. In turn, Ash laughed too.

"You like the water starters? I do, too." Barry commented, coming up next to Ash as the Totodile went running after the treats the trainer was distributing. "Was Totodile your first?"

Ash shook his head, pointing towards the corner of the room that held a group Squirtle.

"I'm from Kanto. Squirtle was the water starter in my region... but I started with a Pikachu."

Paul walked up from behind the pair, having just been looking at another group of Pokémon.

"A Pikachu?" He asked, confused. "Pikachu isn't a starter in any region."

"I may have overslept that day and it was Pikachu or nothing."

Ash was quick to explain that he did in fact love his Pikachu, though.

"He's my best friend, so I don't regret anything."

"Your... best friends with your Pokémon?" Paul criticized. "That's a joke, right?"

"Not at all. He's stuck by me since I was a kid. If he were a person it'd be no different."

A roll of the eyes from Paul made Ash shrink in to himself by the shoulders. Barry sneakily pinched his boyfriend in the side to shut him up.

"Don't be mean."

Paul scoffed.

"My brother would like him. He says the same type of mushy bullshit that Reggie's always preaching about Pokémon."

"Reggie has the right approach to Pokémon, unlike someone I know." Barry commented airily, taking Ash's arm and toting him away towards the spiral staircase in the center of the room. "Let's go see something else. What do you want to see, Ash? Do you want to look at more tanks or the interactive exhibits?"

Xxxxx

"Alright, the Mantyke are going to swim up to the surface. Feel free to pat their backs, Folks."

A perky woman with a headset walked along the perimeter of a pool, instructing the guests to gently touch the Pokémon within. Parents held their small children by the waists, ensuring they didn't fall in as they leaned in to touch the rubbery, navy-blue skin of the surfacing Mantyke.

"This species typically grows to be about a meter long, weighing up to one hundred forty pounds. Aren't they magnificent?"

Barry got down on his knees with Ash to reach in the pool as one Mantyke came swimming up to them. The Mantyke made small ripples in the water with his wings as they touched his back and antennae carefully.

"Paul, touch him. He feels funny." Ash encouraged.

"He looks funny, too."

The Mantyke promptly spit a stream of water at Paul, it hitting him in the face. Ash looked stunned, Barry almost fell in the water from laughing so hard. The Mantyke began splashing the water as it laughed along. Paul glared at the Pokémon, wiping water from his face and flicking it away. That's when Ash started laughing and walked off for some unannounced reason. A minute later he returned with a small blue towel, the aquarium's logo on it.

"The help desk had a sign saying they'll give you a complimentary towel if the Pokémon splash you." He explained, handing over the towel with eyes turned down. "It's clean, they unwrapped it in front of me. It was fresh from the giftshop."

Paul wiped his face off while Barry still lost his shit. Ash finally lost it, too. He laughed as Paul huffed in annoyance, the same Mantyke peeking its eyes out from the water.

"You think you're so funny." Paul sneered at it.

The Mantyke lifted its whole face from the water and stuck its tongue out at Paul. Tears came to Ash and Barry's eyes. Having had enough of the cheeky Pokémon, Paul hoisted Barry up in to his arms, throwing him over his shoulder. He then grabbed Ash, holding him to his side, and carried them both away as they continued to laugh at his expense.

"Worst idea for an outing. Stupid fucking Pokémon."

A young employee on his way back from break passing by saw Paul holding up both men with the pissed off look on his face. The guy whistled lowly.

"One's hard enough, Man. Good for you."

"Only one of them is mine."

"Want me to take one of them off your hands?"

Barry snapped to attention, looking at the employee with a perplexed look.

"Which one?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm not in to blondes."

A decidedly flirtatious wink was thrown Ash's way, the employee offering to hand off his number. Paul told him to get back to work and kept walking. Ash's laughter had stopped a while ago.

"The nerve." Barry whined. "I've got in going on... 'I'm not in to blondes'. People pay good money for blonde hair! Mine's real and everything!"

"Your curtains match the drapes, big deal."

"A little appreciation is all I'm asking for, Paul."

"I don't care about something as trivial as hair color."

Taking the comment for all it could potentially be worth, Barry cooed at his boyfriend.

"Aw, you care about what's on the inside?"

"Inside the back of your jeans."

Barry's expression fell.

"Nice."

"I'm just fucking with you."

Setting Ash and Barry down, Paul pointed out the advertisement for a live show. Two Bibarel, a Popplio, a Vaporeon and a Spheal smiled. Looking up at the time board, Paul pointed out the next show was in an hour.

"My brother bred both the Bibarel that are in the show."

"That's so cool!" Ash gushed. "I want to see!"

"We have time to kill first."

Debating what to do in the meantime didn't end in Paul's favor when Barry discovered there was other interactive activities to be had.

"The Omanyte are docile, creatures. If you'd like you can pick them up from the water, they're about sixteen pounds. This Shellder right here barely weights seven pounds, you can pick him up too. He won't snap shut on your fingers, don't worry."

Ash picked up the Omanyte, Barry reaching in for the Shellder. Paul watched the two wearily. The Shellder just happily bubbled at the mouth. The Omanyte retreating back in to its shell at Paul's mean mug.

"Nothing in these wade pools spit, do they?"

"The Staryu and Starmie in the next pool over, do. Sometimes the Horsea here gets playful, too."

A Horsea was pulled out from the water with two hands, the trainer turning it to face Paul. The Horsea blinked innocently at Paul who had no interest what so ever.

"I'm out." He declared. "I'll be over there."

"Over where?" Barry pried.

"Anywhere but here."

The trainer working the wade pool tilted her head as Paul left. Ash carefully lowered the Omanyte back in to the water seeing as it was so scared.

"Here you go..." He coaxed the Pokémon. "He may have gotten a face full of water from the Mantykes earlier..."

"He deserved it." Barry chimed in. "Don't worry about it."

After getting an insightful lesson on the blue and pink color variations between Shellos of the East and West seas, Ash and Barry went looking for Paul. He'd been much closer than they presumed, finding him watching as an employee climbed up a ladder to the top of a tall tank with a gated top, a bucket held in the bend of his arm.

"Why's there a gated cap on the tank?" Ash questioned.

"Take a look at what's inside."

Inside the tank were Carvanah, all awaiting their meal. A few of them opened their mouths, barring their frighteningly long and sharp teeth. One turned and looked through the glass at Ash who shivered and swiftly took a step to hide behind Paul.

"The feeder doesn't want to become the meal, makes sense."

Fish were dropped through the slots, falling in to the water. It was a frenzy of teeth as the Carvanah tore in to them. Some blood drifted through the water and Ash meekly asked if they could go look at something else. To his luck, there was an announcement stating that the next water show was starting in fifteen minutes.

Xxxxx

"Who wants to watch these Bibarel play volleyball!"

The audience erupted in screams and applause, the performer faking not being able to hear them. Another outburst from the audience and the woman dressed head to toe in what looked to be a blue circus ringleader suit, a white top hat with seashell and pearl embodiment on her head, pulled out a poke ball and released a Spheal in to midair.

The Bibarels took turns hitting the round Pokémon over a net with their tails before moving on to roll the Spheal through an obstacle course of ramps and hoops. The Bibarels rolled the Spheal off stage, leading to a Vaporeon and Popplio leaping from the water to perform an extravagant dance number with their water- ring leader.

"We at the Sinnoh aquarium hope you're all having a real splash!"

Paul cringed at the choice of words.

He sat throughout the show, unimpressed with the charade. Peering down at Barry, he checked to see how he was holding up. The blonde looked about as entertained as the average show-goer. Catching Paul looking, he turned his head to give him a small shrug, conveying his relative enjoyment.

"This wasn't worth an hour of our day." Paul complained.

"Yes, it was."

Barry nodded his head to the left where Ash was sitting, totally immersed in the performance. Like a child trying to get a better look, he sat at the edge of his seat with his hands on the back of the seat in front of him. Thankfully, no one was sitting there. Barry grinned.

"He's having a great time."

At the end of the show, guests went to take pictures with the Pokémon. Paul, Barry and Ash chose to skip that. Getting up from their seats, they filed out one by one. Since Ash had been the one fully enjoying everything they'd seen that day so far, aside from the Carvanah tank, he'd completely lost track of time.

Families were beginning to leave, closing time nearing upon the next hour. Seeing the night sky through the glass windows of the building, he couldn't believe the day had slipped away.

"It's dark out already?"

"We've been here all day." Paul reminded him. "We've seen about everything."

"There's still one more tank downstairs. I saw it on the directory... is it okay if we see it before we leave?"

Seeing no reason why one more exhibit would be an issue, Paul relented to the request. If he were honest with himself, he'd have admitted that he wanted to haul ass out of there. But, Ash's large eyes weren't easy to admit that to. At least, not when they'd looked so hopeful. Ash went to lead the way to the last stop for the day, Paul receiving a coy, all knowing look from Barry.

"You're too cute." The blonde teased under his breathe.

"We might as well see everything while we're here. Tickets normally cost a lot."

"Uh-huh, if you say so."

The final tank was a walkthrough, only the light from the tank lighting up the path. The shadows of Pokémon swimming by were cast upon the floor, the flow of the water shining beams of soft, glowing white light everywhere. Finneon and Lumineo swam by in large, mesmerizing groups, with Goldeen following them.

A Lanturn zipped by, the light from his antenna creating a flash that lead a Barboach and Feebas along behind it. Turning to face the opposite wall of the tank, a Clamperl opened and shut with short, precise breathes. Bubbles floated up as it did so, revealing it was sleeping. A group of Whishcash buried themselves in the wet sand near the Clamperl, their whiskers sticking out to rest for the night.

Placing his hands on the glass, Ash watched on in awe as a Tirtouga swam right by him. The hallway lights began to dim more, an announcement being made to warn that the exhibits were being closed in ten minutes, advising all the guests to make their way to the designated exits.

"Today's over..." Ash signed sadly, watching the Tirtouga swim away. "It was fun, though. Thanks for bringing me, guys."

"It was our pleasure." Barry assured him. "Wasn't it, Paul?"

"Sure. I get sick of Barry sometimes, anyways."

Paul stood at Ash's side, Barry coming up from behind Ash to hug the happy aquarium goer around the waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. After a moment he patted his side and urged him it was time to leave. The three left, a school of Luvdiscs appearing from some nearby seaweed and coral. Behind the glass, they swam behind the group leaving, doing flips and swirls.

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxx

"I'm thinking about getting some Dinner." Paul announced, buckling in to the driver's seat as Ash slid the back door shut. "Anyone got a preference where we go?"

"Well, where do you want to go?" Barry asked. "Because, I'm fine with whatever."

"So am I. That's why I asked."

After Barry reached up to flick Paul in the ear, both Paul and Barry looked turned to their guest sitting in the back seat. He had just pulled his seat belt on, catching the eyes on him.

"What?"

"We're going to eat." Paul repeated. "Pick somewhere."

"...I'm fine with anywhere that has milkshakes. I kind of want something sweet."

Not having a sweet tooth, Paul left the deciphering to Barry. The blonde knew where to go.

"There's that drive-in. He'll like milkshakes there."

The restaurant was quaint, the parking lot fairly empty with just a few other occupied parking spots that evening. Paul leaned his seat back so Ash could peer over and look out the window at the menu.

"I'll have a medium fry... and a chocolate shake." Ash decided.

"I'll get what he's having, strawberry instead."

Paul adjusted his seat to sit straight. He rolled down the window, reaching out to press the intercom and alert an employee he wanted to order. When the employee came out with the card reader, Paul paid. Ash asked how much his food had been so he could give Paul the cash, but the man brushed him off.

"I won't miss the money."

"Let me see the receipt." Ash insisted. "I'm paying you back."

"Just eat your fries while they're hot. This is one of the few fast food places actually worth eating crap from."

Ash pouted as Paul handed him back a carton of fries, eyes on the receipt taped to the brown paper bag that the hot food had come in. Paul plucked the receipt and crumpled it in his hands.

"Here's your shake, Ash." Barry consoled him, turning in his seat to pass along the chocolate confection. "Drink up."

The three ate, talking back and forth. Straw in mouth, Ash peeked up casually as Barry's dex started ringing. It seemed that the couple already knew who it was calling because they sighed in sync.

"Hey, Dad." Barry greeted. "Yeah, I'm good. How are you?"

Barry spoke with his father for a few minutes, popping fries in his mouth. When he ran out, he reached out and stole one of his boyfriend's. Paul gave him the side eye, Barry coyly sticking his tongue out and dragging one eyelid down.

"Yeah, Dad. Paul's good. Yes. I'm staying at his place, tonight... I'm still renting the Pokémon Center. I don't live with him, yet." Barry went on, sighing under his breath. "I don't know, Dad. When we find a place together I'll tell you."

There was silence for a moment and Barry face palmed.

"Yes, Dad. We're using condoms! Any more questions?...I love you, too. Goodnight."

Barry's dex snapped shut and Paul smirked.

"We're using condoms, huh?"

"Whatever helps my dad sleep at night."

"I'm taking good care of you, he doesn't have anything to worry about."

"I'm an only child, I'm all he worries about."

Barry went to steal more of Paul's fries but there were none left. Ash generously handed his fries forward for Barry to help himself.

"Don't mind if I take a few of these..." Barry said, thanking Ash for his generosity. "You're so sweet."

"I can just buy you more fries." Paul reminded him. "You don't have to steal."

"Well, like I said, I'm an only child. I'm used to everything being about me."

Taking his fries back, Ash announced he was an only child as well.

"Oh, really? You must be pestered by your parents all the time, too."

"...I don't have parents, anymore."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

Ash shrugged, avoiding Paul and Barry's pitying looks.

"Really, it's fine. My dad left when I little, I barley remember him."

"And your mom?" Barry pried gently.

"My mom died a few years ago, she had some health problems. She's in a better place now."

Paul nodded in understanding.

"Neither Barry or I have our mothers anymore. They got sick, too." Paul mentioned, trying to show some sliver of empathy for Ash's sake. "Small world."

"...is it okay of you guys drop me off, soon? I have work tomorrow morning. I want to get home to feed Pikachu and go to bed."

"What time are you getting off work, tomorrow?"

Xxxxx

The theatre wasn't a hopping place that early weekday morning. Serving up the morning biddies their movie snacks, Ash thought about his plans for later that day.

"It's Ash Man." Richie boasted as he walked in, punching in with ear buds popped in his ears as he bounced to the beat. "How's the morning treating you?"

"Like any other morning."

"What?"

"It's just another day."

"What?"

Ash pulled an ear bud from the brunette's ear.

"You listen to these too loud." he scolded.

"You sound like my mom."

Crossing his arms as Richie finished punching in, Ash gave his friend a look. Richie grinned and bumped Ash's shoulder with his fist.

"It's nice that you care."

"Someone has to. You know, other than your mom."

"Preach, Dude. And, speaking of which, my little brother's communion is coming up. Mom made sure to tell me that you're invited."

"Tell her thank you but I don't know if I can afford to take the time off and go to Pallet..."

Not worried, Richie pulled on his work vest, giving the manager a cheeky smile as he walked by with his clipboard, eyes narrowed just a bit.

"There's time to figure it out, she hasn't picked a day yet."

"Alright... and what was with the manager staring you down like that?"

"Same reason you got annoyed with me a minute ago."

Dangling the ear buds in front of Ash, Richie waggled his brows. Ash snatched the wire and pointed the brunette in the direction of a cardboard box. The top was taped shut.

"It's your turn to restock the butter dispenser." he informed him. "I grabbed some from the supply closet."

Unboxing the containers of synthetic butter product, Richie shuddered.

"I like movie theatre popcorn as much as the next guy, but this stuff starts grossing me out the longer I work here."

"It's because you know how fake it is." Ash reasoned. "Be glad you haven't worked in fast food. Ten times worse. At least most of the stuff we handle here is already packaged and served as is."

In agreeance, Richie went to refill the butter dispenser. When he came back, there was nothing to do. Pretending to be busy, he picked up a broom and moved about the floor as if there was anything to clean up yet.

"You're so full of shit." Ash laughed.

"Better safe than sorry." Richie chuckled back, batting at Ash's feet with the broom. "Move, I specifically need to clean the spot you're standing in doing nothing!"

"Keep your voice down! You know I need this job."

Just to get under his friend's skin, Richie began poking him in the side with the pole of the broom as he moved about. Ash walked away to grab the dust pan.

"At least make it believable."

"I just came here to do my job and I feel so attacked right now, Ash."

"Shut up."

Ash tossed the plastic dust pan at Richie. Unfortunately, the manager had walked back in time to see it.

"On task, boys." he reminded glumly. "I don't want to write either of you up."

"Yes, Sir." They both parroted back in sync.

When the manager left to man the ticket booth, Richie propped the broom against the counter.

"So, after we're done here, I was thinking we could go bug Drew. That boutique he works at is pretty dead around Lunch time. We could go bring him a coffee or something."

"I would, but I already made plans for today."

"We can go to the book store after, Ash. It'll still be there."

Ash huffed.

"No, I mean I made real plans."

"You did?"

"...Why are you so shocked?"

Not having meant to offend, Richie shrugged his shoulders in defense.

"I don't mean any harm, Ash. You know that."

"I get it, I have no life."

"I never said. That's you putting words in my mouth."

"Whatever. It is what it is."

Seeing that Ash now had his walls up, the brunette sighed and tweaked his ear in passing.

"Still love you." he teased. "Even with that big pout. Hope you have fun today, whatever it is you're doing."

When the end of their shift came, Richie took off on his bike, unaware that the van pulling in was Ash's ride.

"Hey, Paul. Is it okay if I put my bike in back?"

"That's fine. There's plenty of room. My brother doesn't have any supplies back there right now."

Paul got out from the driver's seat and opened the doors to the very back of the van. Ash went to lift the bike but Paul hefted it up first, carefully laying it down.

"You can get up front. I've got this."

"Doesn't Barry sit in front?"

"Barry's not here. He's still at his Dad's house."

Climbing up in to the passenger side, Ash reluctantly pulled the seat belt on. The back of the van shut and Paul was getting back in, turning the key to the ignition.

"I thought we were all hanging out?"

"We are, as soon as his Dad lets him go. He works for him."

"Oh..."

Backing out of the parking lot, Paul peered in the mirror.

"What? You scared to hang out with me for a few hours?"

"No... just what are we going to do?"  
"Anything. Barry wants to go out as a group again, later. Until then, I don't fucking care what we do."

Ash twiddled his thumbs, looking out the window as Paul drove down the street. A billboard advertising one of the area's breeding centers stared at Ash from the side-view mirror as they passed it.

"So, what do you want to do?" Paul dead panned, seeing as Ash wasn't coughing up any suggestions. "I really don't care."

"Could we go to the park or the breeding center at the mall, or something? There are Pokémon there..."

Understanding Ash's motive, Paul nodded.

"That's right, you like Pokémon." he drawled dryly. "If you want to see Pokémon, I know the perfect place to go."

The last place Ash expected Paul to go was back to his own house.

"This is your house." Ash stated, as if Paul didn't already know.

"Do me a favor and trust me."

Doing as commanded, Ash got out of the Van. He followed as Paul walked him around the back of the house, revealing a large yard surrounded by a white picket fence. Pokémon walked about, grazing in the grass, eating berries from bushes and napping under trees. Ash stopped, eyes taking on a familiar twinkle that Paul had seen before.

"Where did all these Pokémon come from?"

"Mostly my brother's clients."

"His clients?"

The sound of a back door being slid open came from a short ways away, Paul's name being called out.

"You're back already?" Someone called out. "I thought you said you were going out with a friend."

"Well, he happens to like Pokémon. Lucky you."

A man about as tall as Paul came walking out, dressed in tell-tale apron.

"You're a Pokémon breeder?" Ash exclaimed.

"That's right. And, I'm also Paul's older brother. Reggie, in case Paul hasn't done the justice of telling you yet."

Reggie extended his hand out towards Ash, the raven-haired man caught smitten for a moment. Paul's older brother was handsome, genetics having blessed the two. With deep-violent hair that went down his back and kind, coal eyes, Reggie was a sight worth missing a breath for.

"I'm Ash..." he introduced, impressively pulling himself out from the awkward pit he'd almost slipped in to. "It's really cool to meet you."

"I'm flattered."

A Bibarel waddled through the grass, a berry held in its mouth as it passed by. Life came to Ash as he saw the familiar Pokémon.

"I saw the Bibarel you bred for the aquarium. They uh, they were playing volleyball."

A laugh ripped from Reggie. Color almost came to Ash's cheeks at the sight of the older sibling's smile.

"That's what they have them doing up there?"

"You must be so proud." Paul retorted, dryly.

"It's a well-known establishment, of course I'm proud."

Reggie whistled for the Bibarel before it could walk away out of earshot. The beaver Pokémon turned around, berry still held in its mouth.

"Come here for a minute." Reggie coaxed. "We have company."

The Bibarel's eyes darted down towards the berry it had in its mouth.

"You can still eat the berry."

Satisfied, it walked over. It stopped at Reggie's feet and began eating. Reggie beckoned Ash to crouch down with him, urging him to pat the Pokémon. Happy to do so, Ash began running his hands over the Pokémon's back. The Bibarel warmed up to Ash but the interaction was cut short as Reggie spotted two Pokémon beginning to fuss with one another.

"My work is never done." Reggie explained as he left to go deal with them. "Hey! You two know better, break it up right now."

Bibarel allowed Ash to pat it a bit longer before wandering off in search of something else to snack on. Paul began walking towards the house, cueing Ash to follow.

"We have full cable here, my brother is ridiculously in to his shows. If you don't feel like watching T.V or movies, Barry has a game system here. It's up in my room, currently."

"A game system?"

Shoes left on the floor, the next hour in Paul's room was spent with Ash lying with his head at the foot of the bed, stomach flat along the mattress with a game controller in hand. Being so immersed in the game, he hadn't seen as Paul lifted his dex. He snapped a picture.

"Paul?"

His eye snapped up.

"Do you want to play?"

Paul put his dex away, realizing he hadn't been caught. He shook his head.

"I don't care about that kind of crap."

Ash returned his eyes to the screen, the plastic of the controller's buttons clicking.

"It feels rude for me to be having fun by myself while you sit there doing nothing." he explained. "What do you and Barry usually do for fun?"

The dark chuckle that came from Paul answered Ash's question.

"Loaded question..." he mumbled to himself, embarrassedly. "My bad."

In a flash, Ash's ankle was grabbed and he was being dragged backwards. Paul pinned him between the shoulders and plucked the wireless game controller from his hands, pausing the game and setting it aside on the bedside table. He leaned down to Ash's ear, helping himself as he felt up the mounds of flesh nestled inside Ash's jeans.

"Now that you mentioned it, I am kind of bored."

When Paul raised Ash's hips to reach underneath and unbutton his jeans, Ash struggled against him.

"W-What are you doing?" he demanded, rolling over on to his back and guarding the button to his jeans. "Are you crazy? You have a boyfriend!"

"Let's get something straight, here. Because, I think you're a little lost."

Closing in, Paul snatched both Ash's wrists and pulled them up to pin them by his head.

"I can do whatever I want." he explained, matter of fact. "That includes whoever I want. I don't need permission. So long as I share with Barry, there's nothing to hide."

"Barry isn't here." Ash argued.

"He doesn't have to be."

Paul went for the hem of Ash's shirt, peeling it off, before reaching down to get inside his pants. The button was undone, zipper pulled down. Teeth latched themselves to the rosy pink buds of Ash's chest, fingers reaching down to palm the front of his underwear. The physical contact spurred blood to rush between his legs, prompting the reaction Paul was looking for. He licked over Ash's nipple, feeling him shudder.

"That's it." Paul cooed lowly, stroking him through the fabric. "Don't fight it."

The pace of Paul's stroke was slow, but picked up pace dramatically. Ash reflexively moved his hips against Paul's hand, head tilting back and chin jutting up as he focused on the warmth building down below. Whatever agreement Paul and Barry had was now past Ash's attention for the time being, Paul's hand covering his entire cock doing a great job of sucking it all up.

"You have big hands." Ash commented, toes curling as he near wheezed.

"Your ass would fit in them better."

Ash's belly quivered, sound rising from his throat as the pressure in his loins threatened to give out. Paul abruptly stopped touching him.

"Why did you stop?" Ash asked breathlessly.

"I think we should both get a little more comfortable."

Paul tugged down Ash's jeans and underwear in one pull, discarding them. Lying there naked, Ash watched as Paul disrobed himself of his navy long-sleeved shirt. The dark color of his sweat pants barely concealed the protruding mass. Once Paul pulled them down, Ash was again intimately face to face with the man who had deflowered him.

The sight of Paul's throbbing cock brought on mixed emotions, remembering having watched the intimate moments between him and Barry. They were so in sync with one another... so close.

"...Is this really okay?"

Paul didn't answer. Instead, he guided Ash's face forward. His lips touched the tip. Hesitant brown eyes darted up before shutting closed. Ash opened his mouth and eased Paul's cock inside. As Ash worked his mouth over him, he fell victim to Paul's camera once more. A picture was snapped and sent. When a reply came back, Ash heard the notification sound. When he opened his eyes, Paul had the screen right in front of his eyes. Then, he was reading Barry's ever cheeky response.

Have fun boys~

Ash went in to a panic, trying to grab Paul's dex.

"Oh my god! Delete that!"

"I'm not going to show anyone."

"You just showed Barry!"

"Barry doesn't count for obvious reasons."

Failing in his attempt to salvage his dignity, Ash watched helplessly as Paul's screen went dark. Even had he grabbed it now, he would need the password. Paul set the device aside, dragging Ash up to eye level. He smirked, almost sadistically.

"You're pretty cute when you pout like that."

Remembering Richie's teasing from earlier, Ash batted Paul's hands away. Paul tried again to grab Ash by the chin, but Ash crossed his arms and turned away without a word.

"What's with the attitude?"

"No one takes me seriously."

"..."

Unlocking his dex, Paul handed it over to him.

"Here. Delete it."

"You mean it?" Ash asked skeptically.

Handing it over, Paul nodded. Ash took the device and quickly made work of deleting the photo. When gone, Ash handed it back to Paul. He reached back and set it back on his bedside table.

"Thanks...I appreciate it." Ash piped up softly, but genuinely relieved.

"Real thing is better anyways."

Taking Paul's hint, Ash got back below his waist. As he resumed servicing Paul, he had time to think over the situation he'd gotten himself in to... again. But, if Barry and Paul were on the same page, what was there to waste time worrying about?

Xxxxx

"I take it you two had fun without me today."

At the park, Barry sipped from a coffee, leaning up against Paul's side as Paul who peeled back the paper wrapping to his toasted bagel with cream cheese. Across from them, Ash meekly took a bite of his own bagel having to wash it down with a sip of hot chocolate.

"Paul said it was okay..."

"As long as I get my share next time."

Barry winked.

"We'll have to get rid of Paul one of these days."

"Good luck with that." The man, himself, scoffed. "I work for my brother, therefor I am literally always around. I'm not missing out on anything, so tough shit."

"Greedy."

A frisbee flew by, someone's Snubbull running by to catch it. It caught the plastic toy in its mouth, huffed, then trudged back towards its owner. But, not without giving Ash a sidelong peek. Paul commented on it, Barry having noticed the strange behavior as well. Ash wearily took a look across the park.

"Ash?" Barry questioned. "Something up?"

"Nah. Everything's fine."

Ash looked down at his lap, continuing to eat. On the other side of the park were a group of Gary's friends, one of which was in fact the snooty Snubbull's owner. The small picnic was interrupted by their frisbee flying directly in to Ash's head as he'd been looking down. Thankfully the airborne object just hit the bill of his cap, knocking it off instead of directly hitting him.

"Who the fuck threw that?" Paul barked.

Barry looked back to find the culprit, holding Paul's arm to keep him from getting up in a huff. Ash urged them to let it go, picking up the frisbee and holding it out for the Snubbull who came back to get it. Although Ash had politely handed it back, the Pokémon rudely snatched it with its front teeth, nicking Ash's hand in the process. He flinched back from it and Paul quickly reached forward to snatch the Snubbull's tiny tail roughly. He yanked it, twisting it, the dog Pokémon giving a screech and running away with tears in its eyes.

"Fucking prick." Paul sneered at it, loud and clear. "Fuck off and pass the message along to your trainer, too."

The Snubbull's owner flipped Ash's group the middle finger, taking the frisbee and guiding the Snubbull away in its poke ball. Paul flipped them the middle finger right back.

"Those guys know you?" Barry pried.

"They're my ex's friends." Ash explained, picking his hat off the picnic blanket. "They've never liked me. So, yeah... it's stupid."

"No, they're stupid. Grown ass men acting like children. How's your hand?"

A thin line seeped blood on the top of Ash's hand. Barry took a fresh napkin, splashing it with a little water from a water bottle in his bag.

"Give me your hand."

"I can do it."

Barry ignored him and dabbed away the blood.

"They're lucky it was just a scratch. " Paul grunted as Ash brought his bagel to his mouth, chewing slowly, color rising to his cheeks. "Any deeper and they would have had a lawsuit on their hands. Dumb asses."

"Babe, how'd you know to twist its tail?"

"Something I learned from Reggie. That breed of Pokémon is particular about their tail. It's sensitive."

Since the scratch was so small, the bleeding stopped immediately. Ash ignored that it had happened, secretly annoyed at what had taken place. Barry snapped him out of it, kissing him on the cheek.

"You had a little cream cheese there." The blonde explained, turning Ash's hat so the bill was facing backwards. "I'll set you straight."

"Straight? Yeah. Okay."

"Paul, shut it."

Done with his food, Ash crumbled up the paper. He cleared his throat, looking away towards one of the trees in the park where the group was headed. The Snubbull's owner had a cooler set up, opening it to pull out some beers. They proceeded to get rowdy, drawing attention to themselves in the otherwise peaceful public space.

"Sorry about Gary's friends..." he apologized. "They have a way of ruining everything."

Angrily, Ash shoved the paper in his pocket.

"Everything." he emphasized.

"They're not the ones that ruined your relationship." Barry corrected Ash, staring at the group and giving an almost inaudible shake of his head as he watched them. "Gary is just as stupid as those idiots, if not dumber, for putting them before you."

Paul's unimpressed stare looked over at Ash from the lid of his coffee as he took sip from the Styrofoam cup.

"In my opinion, 'belligerently retarded' is more accurate."

"Your undying kindness and eloquent way with words never cease to warm my heart, Paul."

A loud snort came from Ash who had taken a drink from his cocoa. Paul gave a brief chuckle to himself as Ash almost spat his drink over himself, Barry having to lean in and pat his back to ensure he was okay. Barry began laughing as Ash did.

"You two are ridiculous." Ash managed to cough up.

"Well, if you can put up with us a little longer today we'll get something else to eat."

Wiping at his mouth with a napkin, Ash questioned why they hadn't just had Dinner to begin with.

"It's nice to get outside while the weather is still like this." Barry told him, smiling fondly towards the colorful, brittle leaves scattered along the grass. "Once Winter gets here... indoors all day."

"Maybe you can't have a picnic in Winter but there's other stuff to do. There's sledding and ice skating."

"Fall is better, there's apple picking."

Paul groaned like he'd just heard the most obnoxious idea in the history of time itself.

"Not this, again."

"You're such a grouch. Apple picking is a Fall tradition, Paul! Get over it."

"You can buy the apples already picked. People pay to do the work themselves. It's really stupid."

Just like Barry, Ash's eyes gleamed at the idea of apple picking. Paul dragged a hand over his face in annoyance. Barry hugged Ash in close and smiled broadly, smug that he was getting his way.

"Ash and I want to go Apple picking!" he boasted. "So, that means YOU have to take us."

"Or, you two can go together. Without me."

"Fine, don't go. But, when we get back we're fucking without you."

Ash shifted his eyes awkwardly.

"Can't we just pick apples?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Sighing like it was obvious, Barry rolled his eyes.

"Because, Paul decided he wanted to be a stick in the mud." he explained, serious as a heart attack. "If he doesn't help pick the apples, if doesn't get any of the pie."

The blonde's eyes narrowed towards Paul.

"If you catch my drift."

Xxxxx

"I'm starting to think 'pie' is over rated."

Following behind Barry and Ash as they followed the Autumn trail at the apple orchard, Paul grumbled...his eyes glued to both asses swaying back and forth in front of him.

"Sure, you do."

Fresh apples were plucked from a hanging branch, Ash and Barry stopping to line the bottom of their basket. One apple hung out of reach and Ash set his basket down to try and hop up and grab it.

"It sucks that people already picked most of the ripe ones closer to the ground." Ash complained, struggling to reach the branches that Barry could with his long limbs. "C'mon... almost got it."

"This is painful to watch. Paul, give him some help?"

Barry implying that Ash needed help made him more determined to get the apple on his own. The futile hopping wore on Paul's patience.

"I'd like to go home sometime today. Come here, Ash."

Defiantly, Ash ran away. Paul chased him, the two going a lap around the tree before Ash was snatched up. Against his wishes, Ash was hoisted up towards the apple. He plucked it, kicking his legs to be set back down on the ground.

"Not my fault you're short." Paul retorted to Ash's disgruntlement.

"Just because I'm not as tall as you, doesn't mean I'm short."

"Reality is a hard pill to swallow."

"I should have brought my Pikachu... he would have run up the tree trunk and shaken the branches for me."

A Bulbasaur walking by with a group of Oddish caught the attention of the group. The Bulbasaur used its vines to fling bruised apples off the ground in to a wagon that the Oddish were pulling.

"What are they going to do with the bruised apples?" Ash asked.

"That's how apple cider is made. With old and bruised apples."

"I didn't know that."

Barry pointed towards the direction of the farm house on the orchard.

"They have a big gift shop where they sell their homemade apple cider and apple cider doughnuts. It's a huge attraction here."

"They make apple cider doughnuts?"

"They're amazing and you need to try them."

Xxxxx

"These are so good, wow." Wrapping a doughnut in a napkin, Ash tucked it away. "Pikachu is going to love this later."

"What about the apples?" Barry teased.

"He'll love those, too. I'm going to find so many apple cores in the garbage tomorrow morning."

Remembering how the charming electric mouse had helped himself to the grapes in Ash's fridge, Barry warned Ash to keep an eye on him.

"Careful, don't let him eat too many." Barry warned. "Poor little thing won't know his limit."

"I'll keep an eye on him. He'll probably eat two or three and have to sleep it off."

"Like someone I know."

Three doughnuts down with two cups of cider, Ash cleared his area of the picnic table placed in the guest area outside the farmhouse. Families with small children sat at nearby tables, eating their doughnuts and cider, the farm's working Pokémon walking by with wagons of bruised apples.

"More cider." Paul retorted, taking a sip. "They're hard at work, like Pokémon should be."

"Mine is taking a nap right now, guaranteed." Ash chuckled. "Maybe I should get him a job here, shaking the tree branches at the end of the season."

Barry tried giving Ash's Pikachu the benefit of the doubt, but couldn't in the end.

"I have this creeping suspicion that he'd eat some."

"Shaking branches is hard work. He'd get hungry...he's always hungry though."

One of the farmhouse's employees came out with two boxes of wrapped apple cider doughnuts, politely interrupting the conversation. She set them in front of Paul, thanked him for his patronage and gave him a bow before walking away. Ash rested his head on the table, feeling the beginnings of a post-meal nap on the way.

"I'm so full, and sleepy."

"You can nap in the van, we'll head out soon. This orchard is a ways out from my house." Paul told him. "My brother is still going to be cooking Dinner later, so you'd better wake up with room later."

"... I don't know if I can promise that. You should drop me off at home. I had plenty to eat and my Pikachu didn't like having to wait for his dinner last night."

"We'll go get him then. My brother has plenty of Pokémon food."

The ride back to Veilstone City went smoothly, Ash lying down in the back of the van as he rested off his second snack that afternoon. His light snoring traveled to the front of the van, Paul looking over his shoulder for a second.

"This again."

"He sounds so cute when he snores. Snoring is usually grating, but when he snores it's not bad at all."

"Wish I could say the same about your snoring."

"I had a sinus infection, Paul. It was one time."

"You sounded like an Ursaring. I would know."

Rolling down the window for some fresh air, Barry rested his elbow on the edge. The breeze blew back his bangs as the sky began dimming, hints of blue still lighting the sky.

"Did your brother hear you two fucking?"

"If he did, he hasn't said anything."

"Dinner should be interesting."

Making it back to Town, the van pulled up to Ash's apartment. Ash still snoring, Barry climbed in back to get Ash's keys off of him.

"I'll go grab his Pikachu. Hang tight for a minute." Barry instructed, climbing back out.

"Roger that."

Left alone in the van with Ash, Paul stared at him for the rear-view mirror. For a few moments, his coal eyes didn't blink. The raven-haired man looked almost childish, laid out in the back seat fast asleep... from a belly full of doughnuts to boot. Yet, somehow, it was endearing. And, a bit sad.

"You really don't eat well at all, do you?" Paul mumbled to himself. "Hm."

The passenger side door opened, pulling Paul out of his thoughts. Barry had Pikachu and was putting Ash's keys back in his coat, careful not to wake him up. The Pokémon was confused, holding on to Barry's head and staring at his owner with ears perked in different directions.

"He's got a full belly." Barry explained, buckling his seatbelt. "He needed a little rest."

Hearing that his trainer had eaten well, Pikachu huffed. The sour expression evaporated once the blonde mentioned all the food he'd be getting later.

"Paul's brother is going to hook you up real nice, just you wait."

Pikachu was eager to get out of the van when it pulled up to Paul's home. He peered out the window, realizing they had reached the destination where his dinner would be. Leaping in back, he landed on Ash's chest, scaring him away. A loud snort came from Ash as he sat up quickly.

"Pikachu?"

"You're welcome." Barry chimed. "Come on, let's get you upstairs. It's more comfortable there."

As Ash sat up, Pikachu suddenly began sniffing the air, leaning in closer to Ash's jacket. Excited when he found the doughnut wrapped up in a napkin, he recognized the familiar way in which Ash saved food for him and grabbed it. Pikachu began eating it, ears perked back and a smile on his face. Ash chuckled, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"You're welcome." he faux-scolded.

"Chu!" the mouse Pokémon squeaked back, mouth full.

"It's really good, isn't it?"

Pikachu was still eating when they walked in the house.

"You shared everything with that Pikachu." Paul observed.

"Yeah, we're a team. If I eat, he eats."

Reggie overheard everyone coming in and peeked out from the kitchen, curious to the mention of a new Pokémon in his house.

"Did I hear something about a Pikachu?"

"You sure did. This one is mine."

There were crumbs in Pikachu's fur as he chewed, docilely sitting in Ash's arms. Ash casually brushed away the stray crumbs.

"He looks really hungry." Reggie observed, coming in close to get a look. "I don't think that doughnut is the right food for you."

Pikachu kept chewing, Ash looking sheepish as Reggie raised a prying brow.

"His fur isn't as bright as it could be... what Pokémon food is he on?"

"...he's not on Pokémon food right now."

"What does he eat?"

"Whatever I do. I haven't been able to afford his special food lately."

Ash's shame was obvious, he eyed Reggie with trepidation as he awaited a scolding from the breeder. Instead, Reggie held his hands out for the Pokémon.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course."

Pikachu allowed Reggie to pick him up. The doughnut was finished in one more bite and Reggie brushed away the crumbs that the Pokémon had reaccumulated in his fur again.

"Now that you're finished with that, let's get you all fixed up."

"Er-" Ash objected, alarmed as Reggie began walking away. "I can't afford services right now."

Reggie kept walking, telling the three that Dinner was in the oven. Ash stood glued to the floor as Reggie walked out of sight in to the kitchen.

"He never said he was charging." Paul stated, bluntly. "If he wanted payment, he would have made that clear."

"He shouldn't work for free."

"He can afford to." was all Paul had to say about it.

Pushing Ash so he'd move, Barry ushered him towards the stairs.

"Paul said you like videogames, let's go play."

"This isn't a trap, is it?"

"Not yet."

Doing a double take, Ash's eyes widened. Paul went to put the bags of apples in the kitchen as Barry insistently tried getting Ash upstairs.

"We're just going to play videogames, I mean it. Dinner is going to be ready soon, anyways."

Xxxxx

"We've been snacking all day and yet, I still have room. How is this possible?"

Ash cut in to a piece of herb-crusted, oven-baked fish and he took a bite. Paul saw the amazement in his eyes when the flavor hit him.

"My cooking doesn't just go to the stomach, it goes to the heart." Reggie assured him.

Reggie spooned some steamed broccoli on to his own plate, passing the dish along to Paul for it to go around the table. Paul served himself then served Ash as he'd gone to reach for the spoon. An extra scoop was placed on his plate before Paul passed the dish to Barry.

"I heard you could use more vegetables." Paul mentioned. "Whatever you're sneaking in to your ramen ain't cuttin' it."

"Barry, you told!"

Unapologetically, Barry shrugged his shoulders and served himself some broccoli and then reached for the baked potatoes.

"Ramen is crap. Have some baked potato, too. The skin is good for you."

"Help yourself to whatever you want." Reggie encouraged. "There's plenty to go around."

During Dinner, Pikachu came trotting in. His fur was fluffy and shiny, eyes bright. He hopped up in to Ash's lap, curling up and completely ignored the food he was eating at the table. Seeing the lack of interest for food, Ash rightfully assumed he was full.

"Wow, he looks great."

"I gave him a special blend of food to help him catch up on some nutrients he was missing, he also got a bath. Blow dried him so he's nice and shiny."

Proud of his work, Reggie reached out and poked Pikachu on the head. The mouse perked his head up, grinning at Reggie, eyes squinted shut and tail wagging back and forth.

"I brushed you out real nice, too, didn't I?" he doted. "You're a new Pokémon, now."

"Thanks for taking care of him. It means a lot to me."

"Pokémon are my specialty, it was nothing."

The broccoli on Ash's plate was gone and Barry was scooping more on this plate. Reggie watched the behavior, attention raised. But, he didn't say anything... not at first. When Paul pushed the dish of baked potatoes towards Ash before he could even finish his first once, Reggie broke the ice.

"These two are awfully worried about what you eat." he started, using a knife to cut a pat of butter for his own potato. "Isn't that sweet? You have friends looking out for you."

"You could say that, I guess..."

Seeing Ash's bashfulness, Reggie grinned.

"Well, I haven't seen Paul fuss over anyone's dinner like that since Barry." he explained. "It's a little de ja vu..."

"What's your point, Reggie?" Paul interrupted his older brother.

"Nothing, I'm just making some observations."

"It sounds like you're fishing for information."

"If there's anything you'd like to tell me, I'm all ears."

Reggie refilled his glass of water with a nearby pitcher, clearing his throat.

"I always am..."

"Trust me, I know."

When the prying didn't work, Reggie cut to the chase.

"The walls are thin here, Paul."

"I'm grown." Paul reminded his brother, catching what he was implying.

"Be that as it may, I'm just looking for a little information regarding your new, er-"

Barry cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Our!" he corrected.

"Your what? That's all I'm asking."

If there was ever a time Ash wanted to sink under the table and hide, it was then.

"We fuck." Paul deadpanned, continuing to eat as if nothing unusual were being discussed at the Dinner table. "I'm hoping it's going to be a regular thing, now."

"You're full of surprises, Paul."

"Shit happens."

Silverware hitting plates carried on, Ash hyper aware of the fact that Paul's brother now knew what was going on behind closed doors. The older siblings unfazed demeanor was... different... than what he would have expected in such a scenario.

"You're pretty open with your brother." Ash commented after Dinner, lying in Paul's bed with a stuffed stomach.

"I have nothing to hide."

Barry came out from Paul's bathroom, one towel wrapped around his waist and another wrapped around his hair.

"Neither do I." he boasted, whipping off the towel around his waist.

Stunned, Ash blinked.

"Don't mind him."

"You two best better mind me!" Barry snapped, hands now on his hips, junk on open display. "I'm not standing here naked for no reason."

"Barry, you tire me."

The blonde sauntered up to Paul, rubbing his bare ass in to his sweat pants, unabashed.

"Not yet, I haven't."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

Checking the time, Ash mentioned biking home now that Paul and Barry were settling in for the night. Everyone had work in the morning.

"No one said you had to leave." Barry pointed out.

"It's getting late. I have work tomorrow and my apartment is closer to it."

"Sleep here. We'll drive you to work Tomorow."

Taking it in to consideration, Ash suddenly declined as he heard Paul's shower turn on.

"No, I don't have my toiletries, pajamas or clean clothes."

"Our soap is perfectly fine, we can get you a clean toothbrush and there's a washing machine." Barry suggested. "You just like avoiding things, don't you?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean, I've spent a lot of time with you guys and I normally just hang out with Richie."

Taking the towel off of his head to dry his hair, Barry's nosey nature arose.

"Richie? Was he one of those cute boys we saw you having dinner with?"

"He's also my best friend."

"I bet he's the brunette with green eyes."

"...he is. How did you know?"

The towel was dropped on the dresser, Barry shuffling through his stash of clothes he kept at Paul's. He skipped clothing and pulled on a pair of underwear, walking past Ash to grab a comb from the bathroom. He came back, running the plastic comb through his hair.

"He held your hand." Barry responded simply. "You didn't seem to mind at all. Meanwhile, you didn't so much as keep eye contact with any of the others."

"I'm comfortable with Richie. I don't know the others that well."

"I'm sure they'd all like to."

Rethinking his words, Barry poked Ash on the nose.

"But, don't forget us if you do go making new friends."

"I won't be making new friends anytime soon."

"That's what you say now. But, you have to get out there sometime."

Ash's fear of socialization left Barry's encouragement to hang in the air, awkwardly. Scoffing, Barry pushed Ash on to the bed and climbed over him for a kiss.

"Fine, don't make friends. I'll keep you."

"I'm not showered yet, get off of me!"

Barry's kisses moved down from Ash's mouth to his neck, one hand caressing his black hair back.

"I don't care." he assured him.

"I care... I feel gross."

Leaning off, Barry pointed towards the bathroom.

"Go join Paul."

"Um, I don't want to shower with Paul. I'd rather wait my turn."

"Scared you'll like it?"

Trying to tug Ash towards the bathroom came to a halt right at the door. Ash tried with all his might to blocked the door with his body, keeping Barry from turning the knob and shoving him in. Neither heard the shower curtain open or the wet feet crossing the tile floor from inside, over all the ruckus. The door opened, Ash falling back on to a wet, bare chest... and legs.

"He needs to shower." Barry chimed, eating up the horrified look on Ash's face as he leaped away from Paul. "I thought he could join you."

"Nope, I'm waiting my turn-"

"I don't see the point in that. There's plenty of room in there. Right? Take him."

Ash bolted, Barry getting his jollies from it. Paul rolled his eyes and got back in the shower.

"Interrupted my shower for nothing."

"I'll go get him. He's staying the night, you know."

"Not if you keep messing with him like that."

Barry looked for a fresh tooth brush under the sink, setting it on top for Ash next to a fresh towel and washcloth.

"We've got to warm him up, somehow."

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, thanks so much for the feedback! Excited to get an update up for you guys :) Hopefully you enjoy it!

xxxxx

By the time Ash actually got in the shower, Paul was already done. Barry failed in chasing him down in time, Ash triumphantly going to clean up by himself. He brought in the pajamas lent to him. Unsurprisingly, it was another tiny set from Barry. Cleaned up and dressed for bed, Ash came out with a mild complaint.

"Hey, Barry... do you own pajamas that actually cover your body- woah, okay. My bad."

Walking in on Barry and Paul mid-make out session, Paul's hand was down the front of Barry's underwear. The blonde's neck was being devoured by Paul's mouth. Rough, suctioning kisses trailed up the long slope of Barry's slender, pale neck. He panted with the strokes, chin rested on Paul's broad shoulder and smiling, giving Ash a brief wiggle of the fingers.

"Long pants feel restrictive when I'm trying to sleep." he explained briefly, stopping to moan as Paul continued to touch him. "I-ah, prefer shorts. Easy access for Paul, too."

"Alright... um, I'll go ask Reggie where the washing machine is and leave you guys to it."

Ash just barely made it to the door when Paul's deep, gravelly voice stopped him in his tracks.

"The washing machine is in the basement." he interjected. "Throw your clothes in and get your ass back up here."

Hand on the doorknob, Ash contemplated what to answer back to that. Coming up with nothing, he just nodded and left. The washing machine was empty and ready to use when he got to the basement, but the detergent wasn't anywhere in sight. Looking around lead to nothing, Ash heading back up the stairs in search of help. In doing so, he bumped in to someone.

"Oh, sorry!" he yelped to Reggie.

"What brings you to the basement?"

"I threw my clothes in the wash. Oh, but I can't find the soap."

"That's because I used the last of it earlier."

Reggie had apparently been heading down to put the new bottle in its place, holding it up for Ash to see.

"I'll finish up here, don't worry about it." the older man assured. "I'll move your stuff to the dryer when it's done."

"I can come back down, you don't have to-"

"It's no big deal. Leave it to me."

Thanking him, Ash stepped around Reggie at the top of the basement stairs.

"Out of curiosity..." Ash piped up slowly. "Where's my Pikachu?"

"He's currently in my room with some of the other Pokémon. I have a king-sized bed like Paul does, but it's just me in there. They like to take up that extra room."

"You have a bed full of Pokémon? That's kind of funny, ha."

Reggie smiled and shrugged.

"Eh, if no one's using it they may as well."

"Pikachu always sleeps in my bed, at home. If you go to bed he's probably going to settle on top of your head. Or, on your chest... be warned."

"I've never been one to turn down a snuggle."

Winking, Reggie descended in to the basement. Paul's bedroom door didn't leak any suggestive noise when he went back to the second floor and approached it. Knocking, Ash waited for permission to come in. Barry called out, and Ash turned the door knob. Having briefly assumed that the two had stopped what they were doing due to the silence, Ash stood in shock as he walked in on both Paul and Barry completely naked, Paul buried to the hilt inside of him.

"You two work fast." Ash commented, shutting the bedroom door behind himself.

"There's plenty for you, too." Barry promised, long legs rested on Paul's shoulders as he thrusted. "A-Ah, Paul...a little harder."

Unsure of what to do, Ash stayed right where he was. Barry beckoned him in.

"Why don't you take all of that off and come join us?"

"You make it sound like I'm covered from head to toe... I feel like I'm walking around in my underwear."

"Reggie must have gotten a hell of a view."

Paling, Ash realized Paul's older brother had just seen him wearing next to nothing. Barry snickered, Paul still moving inside him.

"Paul, I'm surprised your brother didn't snatch Ash up for himself."

More concerned with the bed's lacking third party, Paul reminded Ash to get undressed. And fast. When Ash didn't comply, Paul gave him a warning.

"Either strip down or I'm doing it."

"He's still a little shy, don't push him."

"He doesn't have any reason to be shy."

Coming in close to the bed, Ash sat down. Keeping his eyes down, he pulled the top to his pajamas off. Barry motioned for Paul to stop thrusting, taking a moment to pull himself off his dick and reposition to his hands and knees. Paul spread his ass and penetrated him again, the blonde giving a quick moan at the swift motion. Reaching out, Barry touched Ash's calve and urged him in close.

Still wearing the shorts, Ash scooted in front of Barry. The blonde convinced Ash to nix the shorts, finally succeeding in disrobing him. Naked and unsure of what was going to happen, Ash let Barry take the lead. The blonde instructed him to move closer and spread his legs.

"A little closer. Come here, Cutie."

Sitting with his legs spread and arms propping his weight up, Ash watched as Barry leaned his head down and began kissing his inner thighs. His tongue darted out, licking soft lines up the skin, creeping in closer to Ash's crotch. The physical contact, along with the sight before him, Ash's flaccid member twitched.

An emerging erection prompted Barry to lick at one testicle, moving up to the firming shaft beginning to stand at attention. He pecked it lovingly with his lips, tracing the length of it repeatedly. Only, Ash's eyes were drawn to the motion of Paul's hips. Looking up from his lap, Ash watched as Paul's pelvis pelted Barry from behind.

"You'll get your turn." he drawled, giving Barry's thigh a swift smack. "I'm not letting you go to bed without it."

Barry hummed pleasurably between the two, wiggling his hips back against Paul. Ash's length went down his throat easily, his blonde head of hair bobbing smoothly. The experienced mouth made quick work of turning Ash to putty, color coming to his cheeks effortlessly.

"B-Barry." Ash whimpered, eyes flying open as Barry effortlessly swallowed around him. "Slow down or I'm going to-"

Pale hands came up to clench at Ash's hips, holding him tightly. Barry's movement grew faster, the wet sound of his mouth sliding over Ash's flesh lewd, and sexual. As warned, his climax approached. Cum spilled in to Barry's mouth, all of which he swallowed easily. As Ash panted, Barry's head fell on to his thigh, Paul shoving him down and layering his body on top of him. Barry's hands still clenched at Ash's hips, holding on as Paul thrusted.

"Ash, I'm going to cum too."

As Barry treaded steadily towards climax, Ash's dex began ringing. On Paul's bedside table, it buzzed around on the wooden surface. Ash laid back to reach out over head to grab it and turn it off. The puzzled look on his face prompted Barry to nosily grab the device and look at the caller I.D.

It was Dawn.

"Let me answer it." Barry begged.

"No! You're not answering it while you're-."

"You want her to respect you? Let me answer it."

Skeptical, but intrigued, Ash let Barry answer the call.

"Dawn, Sweetie. Ash can't come to the phone, we're a little busy with him right now."

When Dawn asked what they were all doing hanging out with Ash of all people, Barry moaned. And, it didn't sound forced at all.

"Super busy, gotta go. Muah.~"

Just like that, Barry ended the call and tossed the dex to the pillows.

"She knows what I'm capable of." he promised Ash. "There won't be any fuss over your hook up status, now."

A little amazed at Barry's bravery, Ash struggled to articulate how he felt about the ordeal. Seeing that hesitancy, Barry peeled himself up off the bed and over Ash. Paul crept in closer to re-penetrate the blonde. Traces of his own essence still lingering on Barry's lips as Ash was kissed.

"Don't look so worried. Forget about it."

The kiss resumed, Barry tracing the surface of Ash's teeth with his tongue. He explored the crevices, squirming and moaning on top of Ash as Paul plowed away behind him. When Barry was close, he urged Paul to pull out.

"I thought you were close."

"I am. Give Ash his turn. I'm going to entertain myself, don't you worry."

Repositioning himself to straddle Ash in reverse-cowgirl, he lowered himself down upon his cock without warning. As Ash then gasped at the heat suctioning around his sensitive member for the first time in his life, Barry was encouraging Paul to get between Ash's legs.

"We'll fuck him at the same time."

When Paul slipped himself inside, Ash couldn't articulate anything but a guttural moan. The couple heard every of sound that came out of him, but the way they kissed and pawed at each other would have given anyone the impression they hadn't a care what was going on with the man trapped to the bed with their moving bodies.

Barry bounced his hips on Ash, holding on to Paul as he moved. The blonde sucked his way up the violet-haired man's jugular, licking his pronounced Adam's apple. Aiming his movement just right, Ash's cockhead hit his prostate perfectly.

"Paul! I'm going to cum on him, Paul!"

"Fucking cum on him then, Babe. That's it."

Ash was already ahead of the two, orgasm hitting as Barry just reached the threshold. Paul kept thrusting. Close to his own release, Ash failed at withholding his pleasured moaning turned wailing. Crotch overwhelmed with stimulation from Barry's succulent body, Paul's insistent hit to Ash's sweet spot proved to be more than he could handle.

"Keep fucking him. Oh my god, listen to him. He wants it so bad~"

The overload came spilling from his eyes, tears spilling simply from the sheer intensity of it. Barry clawed as Paul's shoulders as they rode their aftershocks out, together. When their hips came to a stop, Paul peered over Barry at Ash. Barry lazily followed his gaze and clucked his tongue.

"Our poor Ash...did we play with you too hard?"

Pulling off of Ash, Barry repositioned himself to sit on his lower stomach. Wiping away the tears, Barry gave him encouraging kisses along the cheek while laughing cheekily as his and Paul's antics.

"You loved it, didn't you?"

Shakily, Ash nodded. His head hit the mattress and he had nothing else to say on the matter. Barry wiggled his ass saucily at Paul, still coddling Ash with attention and sweet kisses.

"We loved it, too." he praised. "Mmm, you're so sweet."

Xxxxx

"Thanks for the ride to work, it's kind of nice not having to wake up so early to bike over here."

Parked in front of the movie theatre with Paul and Barry, Ash began unbuckling.

"I'll grab my bike from the back."

"No, we'll come get you after work." Barry suggested. "What time do you get off this time?"

"That's nice, but I have some groceries at home I need to go through before they go bad. I also want to get my cleaning done."

"We have your Pikachu at the house, still. We'll hold him hostage if you don't come back."

Thinking it over, Ash didn't see the danger in that.

"I think I trust Reggie with my Pikachu more than I trust myself."

"Ash, come on. We're going to miss you." Barry whined.

"I don't think it's really me you're going to miss... maybe certain parts of me."

Turning around, Barry snatched Ash in close and kissed him on the mouth.

"We're going to miss you all day."

Barry continued to kiss Ash before Paul cleared his throat.

"Barry, you going to finish up anytime soon?"

"Aw, Paul wants a kiss goodbye too. Look, he has feelings~"

"Tch. Not what I meant."

Paul began swatting at Barry as the blonde dragged and eyelid down and made kissy noises at him. As they bickered, Ash quietly leaned in and pecked Paul on the cheek before climbing out.

"Thanks for the ride, Paul. I'm grabbing my bike."

Opening the back of the van, Ash pulled his bike out and began chaining it up to the bike rack. Another bike rolled up behind him and he got a smack on the back from Richie.

"Ready to get to work?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah... why are you here? You're off today."

"Got called in. I hope you didn't make plans for tonight because we're probably going to get stuck working past closing. A morning shift and night shift called out last minute."

Clicking the lock to his bike chain shut, Ash scoffed.

"These part-timers keep fucking us over."

"Boss has been firing them left and right."

"Better them than me."

Noticing the van still parked, Ash pretended not to notice it with hope he wouldn't have to introduce Paul or Barry to Richie. Luckily, they two drove off after a little ease dropping.

"Let's get today over with." Richie encouraged. "I've got coupons for the fast food place near your place. We'll have to stop there for Dinner because that pizza place is going to be closed."

"I actually have some food I have to cook before it goes bad. If you're cool with chicken and vegetables, you can save a little money." Ash offered. "It's not that combo meal you like but-"

"Chicken sounds great. We can watch that show you're in to lately."

When closing came late that night, Ash almost wished he hadn't turned down the ride offer. He stretched his limbs and cracked his joints, feet aching from standing literally all day. Richie began unchaining his bike.

"I hate the part-timers." Ash bemoaned. "Opening to closing... jeez. It's past fucking midnight."

"Can't complain about the extra cash, though. We basically pulled a double."

"Let's get out of here, already."

Riding through town, the pair passed the fast food joint Richie had been talking about earlier that night.

"You sure you don't want your chicken nuggets?" Ash joked.

"I'll take my chances with your cooking."

The chicken breast in the fridge was just on the cusp of going bad, Richie baffled as he looked over Ash's shoulder at the label on the packaging of raw meat.

"You almost let the meat go bad, what's up with that? You're always bitching how expensive it is."

"I've been eating a lot of ramen... you know, I'm tired after work and all." Ash lied, turning on the oven. "You can go watch T.V while I take care of this. I won't be long."

Reflecting on the time he'd been spending outside his lonely studio apartment, Ash almost turned pink. He was tired after work, thanks to a certain two...

"Do you want help?"

"Nah, I've got this."

Richie left the kitchen, clicking his tongue to call Pikachu. The mouse didn't emerge. Bottle of seasoning in hand, Ash froze as Richie's confused voice came from the next room.

"Where's my little guy?"

"Sparky's at your apartment, Silly...Ha, you must be tired."

"No, I meant your Pikachu. I can't find him."

"Oh, I-I skipped the bookstore this week and sent him to stay at a breeder's... he's getting a bath and whatever. It cost money but he's worth it."

Coming back to the kitchen, Richie sidled up to Ash and asked what he could do to help.

"I've got it." Ash insisted, sprinkling the seasoning over the meat. "This will go in the oven in a second then I'll put this in, too."

"I love roasted broccoli."

"Me too. The roasting gives it a nice texture."

The chicken went in the oven and Ash washed his hands, preparing to start the broccoli. He pulled out a second pan and went in the fridge looking for the vegetable. Richie pulled himself up to sit on the counter. As Ash rummaged, the brunette punted him in the ass with the tip of his shoe. Ash squawked, nearly dropping the vegetable once he got it.

"You mind?"

"Hurry up, I'm hungry."

Richie stuck his tongue out. Ash threw the broccoli at him and Richie caught it laughing.

"I'm gonna grab the oil and salt, hold that."

Ingredients ready, Ash held his hand out for the broccoli. Richie made a show of holding it out of reach and taunting Ash.

"Come get it."

"Do you want to eat or not?"

Getting close to Richie, Ash began reaching for the vegetable. Richie reached his arm back, preventing Ash from reaching it. Ash leaned up on his toes, facing creeping closer to Richie's when there was a buzz in his back pocket followed by a ringtone.

"Who's calling you at this hour? It's almost two in the morning."

"I'm cooking chicken and broccoli at this hour and that's what you think is weird?"

Abandoning the broccoli for a moment, Ash checked his dex. Barry's name was across the screen and Ash put it back in his pocket when he felt Richie beginning to peer over his shoulder.

"Just one of those telemarketer numbers. They've been bugging me lately."

Ash took the broccoli and began snapping the bunch in to pieces and placing them in the pan. He drizzled oil over them and reached for the salt grinder when his dex began ringing again.

"See?" Ash chuckled nervously. "Driving me crazy."

"Those guys can be pretty persistent, I guess."

Grinding some salt, Ash moved the broccoli to the oven and set the timer. Richie nodded his head towards the Ash's bedroom, suggesting they get started on the episodes Ash had recorded. Richie plopped down on Ash's bed and Ash excused himself to use the bathroom. He checked his dex. He now had a missed call from both Barry and Paul. As well as a text from Barry.

"Ignoring both of us to make out with your friend? lol" it read.

"No. I was cooking up the raw chicken, my hands were dirty." he excused back.

"I guess we'll forgive you. Could we come pick you up?"

"I'm sort of settled in for the night."

"Then you'll have to come over for pie later."

Recalling Barry's double entendre for pie, Ash asked for clarification.

"...Pie or 'Pie'."

"Come find out."

"Seriously."

A picture came through of Reggie's dining table in the kitchen, Pikachu on top of it eating an apple. Reggie's salmon shirt and violet pony tail could be seen in the background, a bag of apples on the counter as he looked to be peeling some. A smile came to Ash's face.

"Pikachu got in to them."

"Yup, your bag of apples is still here. If you don't come over we can't guarantee that you'll have any left."

"This is a trap."

"No, it's an invitation."

Richie called out for Ash, asking him if he was okay.

"Just a second." he answered.

Wrapping up the conversation with Barry, he made plans to go over Paul's the next day. For now, he had Richie waiting to watch T.V.

"Hey, sorry about that." Ash apologized when he came out. "Misplaced my Advil in there. My body hurts from standing all day."

"Pop a squat then and get off your feet."

Although lying about the Advil, Ash had been truthful about the aches and pains. Pulling his sneakers off, he laid down next to Richie who had an episode cued up and ready to play.

"We can probably get through one of these before the food is ready. Then we can eat and watch."

"Sounds good."

Episode playing, Ash got comfortable. When the episode neared its end, the oven timer went off and he braced to sit up and get the food. Richie told him to stay put and went to take care of it. He came back with two plates and forks.

"Here we are. It smells good." he complimented, handing Ash a plate with a fork balanced on top of it. "Let's eat."

Three in the morning crept around as the two men laid in bed, the light from the T.V flickering over their faces as they carried on in the series. Left over food was put away in the fridge, dirtied dishes and pans in the sink for the next day. Ash yawned and checked the time on the alarm clock.

"When you heading home?"

"I don't think that I am."

"You're too comfortable here." Ash snickered.

"What can I say?"

Turning over in the small bed, Richie faced Ash.

"Hm?"

"Me hanging around doesn't bother you, does it?"

"That's a silly question. You're my best friend. I don't mind you at all."

The brunette grew a soft smile across his lips, eyelids falling slightly.

"I'm really glad to hear that."

"It's great having you around."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, Richie. I don't know what I'd do without you. We've been friends since we were kids."

Thoughtfully mulling the memory, Ash moved in closer to him. Nestling up to him unbashful, his head came to rest on Richie's chest. Familiar fingers stroked Ash's hair, as if the two were stuck in time.

"I miss being kids." Ash mumbled. "Being an adult kind of sucks."

"It's not all bad."

"That's easy for you to say. You still have your parents."

The sorrowful remark hung in the air but Richie brought Ash in closer and rested his chin atop of raven-colored tufts of hair, both hands now holding his friend.

"Your mom got to see you turn eighteen... she held on for a long time, Ash."

"It's just not fair."

"At least you're not alone. Right?"

Nodding in to Richie's chest, Ash sighed. Inside his head, memories of the funeral home began wading in. His mother lying there... sickly and pale. Gone to the world. Richie had been the only person he had. Richie's embrace had been just as comforting then as it was now, enough so that Ash's tears slipped freely from his eyes.

Richie picked up the remote to the television and turned it off. The room went dark and Richie pulled the covers up over their bodies. Ash wiped at his face and pointed out they weren't dressed for bed.

"We're in our work clothes, still."

"It's been a long day." Was all Richie had to say in response.

"It has been a long day."

The light of passing cars passed by the window, illuminating the walls and ceiling in brief flashes. The two men stayed quiet, listening as the soft, distant whir of engines disappearing down the street. Richie's hand ran over Ash's back in a soothing gesture, his own thoughts knocking around inside his brain.

"I know you're worried about taking the time off, but I really think you should come down with me to Kanto for my brother's communion." he eventually suggested, breaching the topic carefully. "It might do you some good to get away from the same shit everyday..."

"Maybe. But, I don't really mind my life here. Watching everyone get by so much easier is my real problem, I guess. People who have friends, and family."

"Doesn't sound like an easy thing to watch."

"It isn't."

Understanding, Richie let the topic go for the time being.

"It'd be great if you came along, but if it's too hard for you to see my family right now, I understand. Mom decided the communion is going to be next week... I'll check in on you while I'm gone, though."

Xxxxx

With a blue-hooded sweatshirt, Ash biked his way through Veilstone City early afternoon. The brisk breeze bit at his cheeks as he glumly watched children exit a yellow school bus, running to greet their parents. Delighted mothers took their children by hand, guiding them on their way back home. That same bus stop wasn't far from Paul's house.

"Hey!"

Reggie was in the front yard, taking out the trash as Ash peddled up the road. The breeder called out to get his attention, dropping the bag in to the metal bin.

"Hi, Reggie."

"...Feeling okay?"

"Yes?"

Bringing the bike to a stop by the trash cans, Ash dismounted and began walking it towards the house. Reggie followed behind, encouraging Ash to store his bike in the back yard if he wanted.

"Lean it up against the house where ever."

Upon going around the house, Ash suddenly yelled out in surprised and fell flat on his face in the yard.

"What the hell-"

Reggie came over to help him up, hoisting the bike up along with him. Rubbing at his face dazed, Ash looked around for a culprit. There was a hole in the ground. Multiple holes in the ground. A Diglet popped up from the dirt.

"Didn't we have a talk about this?" Reggie scolded the Pokémon. "You can't go making holes like this, over here. This is a walkway. See?"

Pointing out the path going around the house, Reggie have the ground Pokémon a stern eye.

"I want this filled, right now."

Tending to Ash, Reggie rested his bike along the side of the house and ensured that Ash hadn't hurt himself.

"That Diglet didn't hurt you, did it?"

"My ankle's a little sore and I'm kind of dusty now, but I don't think I'm hurt."

"You've got dirt on your face, too. Diglet... pesky little guy."

Reggie took a cloth from his apron and began wiping at Ash's dusty cheek. Hearing the commotion, Paul and Barry came out in to the yard. They found Ash holding on to Reggie, carefully trying to roll out his ankle but wincing as he did so. Paul made the right assumption.

"That stupid Diglet making holes over here, again?"

"He has a naughty nature, it can't always be helped."

"Did Ash twist his ankle?"

Shaking his head 'no', Ash denied the injury being that severe. However, when he let go of Reggie to prove that he was fine, he regretted putting weight on the foot. Barry put a hand to his mouth.

"We'll get you inside and rest that."

"Could we do that? Soon? I need to rest this for work."

Intent on walking himself inside regardless if his foot hurt, Ash tried convincing Paul that he didn't need to be picked up. Ash tried hiding behind Reggie.

"I can still walk!"

"Ash, Honey. Just let him pick you up." Barry tried reasoning. "It'll take a minute to get you in there."

"My ankle doesn't hurt that bad."

Barry and Paul looked at each other.

"Step aside Reggie." Barry instructed.

"Reggie, no. Do not step aside." Ash bartered back quickly. "I want to walk inside myself."

Any input from Reggie was cut short as Paul swooped in. Ash grabbed at the older man around the waist and Paul tugged him off.

"Off we go." Barry chimed, waving Reggie off as they went.

"I could have walked!"

Inside, Paul carried Ash up to the bedroom and laid him out on the bed. Barry fussed around, ensuring that pillows were placed behind Ash for back support before taking off Ash's shoes. He picked up the tender foot, carefully and began massaging.

"I think you'll be sore for a couple of days but it doesn't look too serious." Barry assured him. "If it starts swelling then you should see a doctor but otherwise, not a big deal. This feel good?"

"Yeah, it does. You don't have to rub my feet, though."

"I've rubbed your other things, this doesn't bother me."

Paul tossed Ash the remote to the television and left the room as Reggie was calling for him.

"I'm coming, Reggie. I'm coming." he called back as Reggie asked for help in the yard now that he discovered more damage from the Diglet. "Good-for-nothing piece of shit Diglet. Fucking useless. Just kill 'em all."

With Paul gone, Barry perked himself up haughtily.

"He still has work to do." He boasted. "That means I get you all to myself while he's gone."

"I'm kind of in pain..."

"I'm playing. Do you need some ice? I'll grab you some."

As Reggie worked outside with the Pokémon, Paul went to go tend to the landscaping while the sun was still out. He had to re-soil the areas near some bushes and shrubs where the Diglet had dug up some of the roots.

"He'll be gone for a couple hours." Barry explained as he went to go grab an icepack for Ash. "Reggie prepared the pies yesterday and put them in the fridge. He's going to bake them tonight."

"Did Pikachu save me any apples?"

"He did, but I don't think he was happy about it."

Coming back with the ice, he handed it over to Ash. Pikachu came running in, excited to see his trainer. Plopping himself down next to Ash, Barry opened up his Dex and began texting.

"Dawn's going to another party."

"How do you know?"

"She invited me to come tonight."

"That's nice..."

Averting his attention to Pikachu, Ash began stroking his fur. Barry nudged him with an elbow.

"Hey, I never said I was going."

"You should go if you want to go."

"I don't want to go."

"You like parties, though."

"They're a dime a dozen."

Pikachu wedged himself between Barry and Ash, popping his head up to rest on Ash's thigh once he had settled in how he wanted. Barry looked down at him, finding the mouse Pokémon cute. He poked Pikachu in the ear.

"Ever feel like there's something between us, Ash?"

"Other than Pikachu's big butt?"

An offended huff came from Pikachu and he popped his head up, again.

"He's one to talk, huh?" Barry remarked to him. "Talking about big butts."

"This isn't about me. He's the one who had to wedge himself in here."

"I'm just saying."

Pikachu let go of the teasing that had taken place, choosing to tune his trainer out and stay put. As the two men scratched at his fur sweetly, the doorbell rang. Barry picked up the remote to the television and turned it on. The doorbell rang, again. Then another time.

"I wonder which one of Reggie's clients is being rude." the blonde commented, getting up to peer out the window. "No one comes ringing like that."

Pulling the curtain aside, Barry investigated.

"...they're new."

At the front door was a trainer... and a Snubbull. Instructing Ash to stay put, Barry left to meet Reggie at the door. Turning down the volume on the T.V, Ash ease dropped as Barry walked out with a not so inconspicuous air to him.

"Reggie, hold on a second." He heard the Barry say. "The person at the door..."

His voice died out as Barry began whispering something. Whatever he said, Reggie took it seriously. He answered the door, refusing service.

"We're at full occupancy here, so sorry." he dismissed. "Hope you understand."

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

"I'm sure the Pokémon Center could point you in the direction of another breeder. Have a good day."

Quickly turning the volume back up as Barry started walking back up the stairs, Ash pretended not to have been ease dropping.

"Who was at the door?"

"Some punk customer Reggie didn't want to deal with."

Xxxxx

"Pie's on, go bring them some while it's hot."

The smell of warm apples and cinnamon filled the house, Reggie placing a hot pan on the stove top and shutting the oven. Paul, who had already been downstairs, turned his nose up at the dessert.

"Pie is too sweet." he complained as his brother dished up two slices of it and instructed him to get the ice cream from the freezer. "Then people add ice cream on top of it... Gross. What's wrong with you people?"

"Most of us have a sweet tooth, Paul. You're the odd one out, here."

Desserts in hand, Paul came up to the room. Barry gave a low whistle.

"Shirtless and with dessert. That's what I'm talking about."

With all the dirt that had gotten on him from the yard, Paul had cleaned up with a hot shower to get the crime off and put on just a pair of sweats to walk around the house in. The ordeal had warmed him up, discouraging him from wearing too much.

A dish was handed to each Ash and Barry, the blonde poking Ash in the nose playfully.

"We'll split him, later."

"I don't think we will. I worked opening to closing yesterday. If it's not too much trouble, I was hoping to turn in early."

"You were on your feet all day? That's a tough break. Go to bed whenever you feel like it, we'll keep it down."

"I'll be home, so... "

Pikachu sniffed at the air, smelling the warm, wholesome dessert. Whining, he got in close to Ash's plate and stared at the scoop of ice cream beginning to melt. Breaking off a piece of the pie crust, he scraped up some ice cream and fed the mouse a piece.

"Reggie wants to keep your Pikachu for a few more days." Paul announced before heading back downstairs. "Said something about wanting to get him back to his full potential."

"It sucked not having him home the other night, as is."

"Then don't go home. Simple as that."

Barry nodded along in agreement, wholeheartedly. Paul left, having given his two-cents on the matter.

"You spend too much time cooped up in there."

"I work five to six days a week. I don't spend all that much time sitting around at home."

"You're still there by yourself."

"Sometimes Richie's around."

"I'm sure he is."

The conversation was interrupted when Paul, suddenly, and with no restraint, was heard yelling.

"Touch those bushes again, and I will fucking make butt plugs out of all of you!"

Ash went mute, making eye contact with Barry. A combination of horror and amusement came over Ash's face.

"...Apparently there's more than one Diglet out there." he barely got out.

"Apparently." Barry agreed.

Ready to get a further rise out of Paul, Barry went to the bedroom door to yell at him.

"Yeah, Babe! Show those butt plugs who's boss! Cram 'em all up there!"

"Would you shut the fuck up?"

"Love you, too."

Xxxxx

The following afternoon, Ash found himself still at the Breeder's house. Reggie sat on the couch, giving daily supplements to a line of Pokémon. They ran up to him, held their mouths open, then moved along.

"Very good." he would praise them. "Next."

Pikachu was the last to get a supplement, Reggie giving him a good pat.

"All done. Go play."

As told, Pikachu went to go play. On the couch, Ash sat in his clothes from the day before.

"You got dressed early."

"I didn't want to walk around in Barry's clothes. They leave little to the imagination."

"We're all men here."

"I know. Also, Barry went to help his Dad, where's Paul?"

"Getting me more soil. The bags I had for back up were used up yesterday."

Remembering Paul's outburst after the incident, Ash snorted as he took a drink from a glass of juice.

"Something funny?"

"Paul was pissed yesterday."

"Day wouldn't be complete without Paul yelling his two-cents at the Pokémon who get on his nerves."

Ash had to point something out.

"He threatened to make them butt plugs."

"The entire neighborhood heard." Reggie drawled nonchalantly. "He may be on to something."

Another snort and Ash was almost spitting the drink over himself. Reggie went and got him a napkin, chuckling to himself.

"You're funny." he commented. "I see why those two keep you around."

"We hang out, but 'keep' is kind of a strong word."

"It's all in how you take it. Anyways, how's your ankle doing?"

"Not bad, it feels better. I can walk on it."

Inspecting it, Reggie was satisfied.

"Yup, you just needed to stay off of it for the day."

"Good thing I didn't actually hurt myself or I'd be a little screwed for work tomorrow."

Speaking of work, Ash's dex began going off. Seeing his boss's number, he already knew what was happening.

"Need me to come in?... Yeah, I can be there in an hour. I'll be biking over there so if I'm a little late I'm sorry. No, no I can come in. You don't have to call in someone else."

Hanging up, Ash apologized for cutting the conversation short.

"I've got to bike my way across town so I need to go."

"Paul should be back soon. If you wait, he can bring you."

"I'd rather bike over myself. Don't want to risk it."

Xxxxx

"Theatre two needs cleaning... I'll hop on that now then empty the garbage cans."

With the lights dimmed back on, Ash swept the floor of the theater and collected garbage as he went. Checking the time as he went along, he relished in the fact his shift was coming to an end soon. Richie had heard Ash had been called in and went looking for him, finding him carrying an arm full of garbage.

"You have any idea why I was called in half way through shift, today?" he asked, letting the pile tumble in to the garbage can. "I didn't get a chance to ask."

"Someone came in with the stomach flu. Puked all over theatre four and got sent home."

"It's always something."

"You get to go home though, you don't have to stay here all day like the rest of us."

The pair exited the theatre, dragging the garbage bags along. The boss signaled to Ash he was free to head up front and clock out. Richie left to get back to work, then Ash headed towards the front. As he sidled up next to the cashier on duty to clock out, he spotted two people entering the theatre. They came up to the front, giving Ash no choice but to greet them.

"Hey Dawn, hey...I remember you. Run it by me one more time?"

"Conway."

"Right."

Conway ordered tickets as Dawn raised both brows at Ash.

"Heard you had fun."

"I am capable of it, yes."

"Not what I meant and you know it."

Not wanting to be a part of the conversation, Ash excused himself. Dawn followed him around the counter and pulled him in close, leaning in towards his ear.

"Look, if this is to get back at Gary, it wasn't worth it."

The fucking irony.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"You slept with Barry and Paul."

"Sure did."

"Gary was going to fix things with you. Had you just waited-"

Cutting her off, Ash again tried to leave mid-sentence. She rolled her eyes and grabbed him.

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"Gary already tried to get back together with me. I wasn't interested."

"So you give your virginity to those two? They haven't said two words to you in how many years, Ash? But,myou sleep with them? How does that make any sense?"

Ash pulled away.

"Maybe they made me feel wanted. Ever think of that?"

"Ash-"

"Stop pretending that you care when you're just snooping for Gary. Next time you talk to him, let him know that precious thing he's been waiting for is gone. Paul has it."

Doing her best to keep calm, the blue-haired woman lowered her voice even further.

"You and every other twink that Barry lures in for him."

"Excuse me?"

"They're swingers, Ash. You're not their first rodeo."

Xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxx

The floor of the shower was warm with the running water but Ash couldn't whisk the chill from his body. Or his thoughts. Arms and knees tucked in tightly, trying to make himself as small as possible, his chest shuddered. He felt used... and violated.

His dex rang with one of the perpetrators calling him, the device seated on the edge of the sink. He ignored it, putting his head down on top of his knees. Water ran through his soaked hair. The ringing stopped but resumed again. Somewhere inside, Ash could hear himself screaming.

He'd been lured in by experienced opportunists. So experienced that they'd convinced him to give up his virginity under the guise that it was what he wanted. And painfully enough, had Dawn not said anything he never would have known. Now, he'd made an idiot of himself across the board because everyone involved knew. Gary, included. Dawn had to have told him.

Worst of all, Paul and Barry probably had a good laugh over their successful conquest.

Sucking up his self-pity, Ash stood from the floor of the shower and shut off the water. The shower curtain scraped the metal rod as he opened it up, reaching for a towel in a lagged motion. The water from his hair still poured out over his face and neck when the dex began ringing again.

"For the love of- are they serious?"

This time, when the ringing began, Ash planned to end the call to get a message across. Only, when he looked at the screen, he hadn't recognized the number. Curiously, he answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Ash, it's Reggie. Hey."

"...hey. Strange getting a call from you."

"I got your number off of Paul, I hope that's alright."

Aware that Paul's older brother calling could have been a ruse, Ash was withdrawn and hesitant to speak. In the background he could hear what sounded to be a sliding door close. Then he heard Reggie urging some Pokémon to scoot along as he was coming in from outside. He sounded innocent enough.

"It's alright. Did you need something?"  
"I'm calling to ask if you're alright with your Pikachu being part of my presentation later this week."

"Presentation?"

"It's like an inspection for Breeding facilities. We get rated."

The emptiness of Ash's bed in the next room seeped through the walls. He bit his lip, trying to figure out how to tell the man who had generously cared for his Pokémon, without charge, that he could not keep said Pokémon for another week in preparation for an important evaluation.

"...I'm kind of lonely over here. It means a lot to me that you took care of him, but-"

Reggie saw the solution, encouraging Ash to come over.

"Why don't you come over and see him then? You're welcome to drop in whenever you want. You don't need to wait around for an invitation from Paul or Barry."

"Reggie, that's nice and all but I don't think I'll be coming around anymore."

The line went silent. Ash stared at the floor, wiggling his toes to pass the pregnant pause. Reggie was the first one to speak again after a moment.

"Is there a reason?" he asked.

"I'd rather not get in to it. I just really want my Pikachu back... if that's okay. Please."

Rightfully presuming that Paul and Barry were motivating factors, Reggie's voice grew empathetic.

"I'll come bring you your Pikachu. Send me your address."

Xxxxx

A light rapping came from the apartment's door. When Ash went to investigate and peer through the peep hole at his new arrival, it was Pikachu's face he was looking at. Relieved to see his furry yellow friend, Ash opened the door. Reggie was holding the Pikachu, grinning as both trainer and Pokémon perked up upon seeing one another. Pikachu was notably shiny.

"Look at that, you're both freshly bathed." Reggie joked.

"My hair is still soaked, I know. You can come in if you want, I'm going to go towel off my hair better."

Reggie came in and locked the door behind himself. Pikachu wasn't in any hurry to be let down and sniffed at Reggie's chin, touching his nose to the older man's skin with friendly demeanor. Reggie surveyed the room around him, musing over what he saw.

"This is where you live, hm? Not much room for you to play in here. From what I've seen, you like to run around."

Pikachu suddenly leaped from his arms and ran under Ash's bed, finding a tennis ball that had seen better days. It's bright coloring had dulled. Clearly the toy was old. Pikachu dropped it on the floor with his hands and began bouncing it with his tail, beckoning in Reggie to play. Chuckling softly as he realized that the behavior was something the Pokémon did with his trainer, Reggie went to take a seat at the foot of Ash's bed. The two hit the ball back and forth to one another.

"Sorry that you had to drive all the way over here to give me back my Pikachu." Ash apologized as he came out of the bathroom with a towel. "It gets lonely over here and Pikachu kind of keeps me sane."

Walking in on Reggie playing with Pikachu, Ash paused.

"He's good company. I understand." Reggie assured Ash. "I'll miss having him around."

Sitting down next to Reggie, Ash rested the towel across his own shoulders and raked his damp hair back. From the corner of his eye, Reggie peered over at him. The older man had no restraint voicing the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you mind if I ask you if everything is okay?"

"I'm okay...why wouldn't I be?"

"Your little arrangement between Barry and Paul?"

"..."

Ash's silence spoke volumes.

"They're scratching their heads, trying to figure out why you're avoiding them this week."

"If Paul and Barry set you up to do this-"

"I'm here because I wanted to know how you're doing. They don't know that I'm here."

Pikachu hit the ball with his tail to Reggie, who caught it with his eyes set on Ash. He calmly handed the Pokémon the ball and gave him a pat on the head. Pikachu stared up at the two.

"...They don't know that you're here?" Ash asked incredulously. "You didn't tell them?"

"I had no reason to tell them."

"Paul's your brother."

"Maybe I don't always agree with what Paul does. You don't look happy... my brother wouldn't have anything to do with that, would he?"

Giving Reggie's statement some thought, Ash took the towel off his shoulders and began folding it up so that he wouldn't have to look at Reggie. He didn't want to look him in the eye. Reggie did his best.

"They were messing around with me." Ash eventually confessed, more disappointed in himself than the guilty perpetrators. "I was lonely at a party and they lured me in... I'm not the first person. I feel like I should have known better."

Perplexed, Reggie paused. Ash shrunk in to himself, still avoiding eye contact. Admitting the reality of what had transpired, truly embarrassing. Reggie's lapse in response stirred doubt in his stomach. Why wasn't Reggie saying anything?

"Did... did you know?" Ash asked. "Did you know they were messing with me?"

"Paul and Barry have had their share of flings, but they don't prey on the vulnerable."

"They do now, apparently."

Ash set the folded towel aside and idly rubbed at Pikachu's belly with his socked foot when he prodded at him. Pikachu handed him up the ball and Ash declined it. The Pokémon's ears drooped.

"They should have told you that they have a reputation." Reggie consoled him, simply. "I don't know how they didn't think you wouldn't find out."

"I don't really have a lot of friends. I'm lucky someone even filled me in. Excuse me for another second."

Getting up, Ash took the towel to the bathroom. Reggie reached for him, but pulled his hand back. Ash hadn't seen it.

"Made my bed, now I have to sleep it in. Anyways, thanks again for everything. Pikachu looks the best he's been in years."

Pikachu scurried behind Ash, weaving back and forth between his feet in an attempt to get his trainer's attention. The towel was put away in the bathroom and Pikachu carried on his with his antics as Ash tried making his way to the kitchen. The electric mouse took a hold of the hem of Ash's pant leg, tugging in the direction of Reggie. Persistently, at that.

"Pikachu, cut it out!" he scolded. "I'm going to trip."

He kept it up and Reggie smirked a bit, giving the Pokémon a sly, but appreciative grin.

"He wants you to come sit back down."

"He wants a lot of things." Ash stated, at a loss at Pikachu trying so hard to guide him back to Reggie. "This is the most random of those things. What's the fuss about?"

"Pi! Pi, Pika-Pi!"

Pikachu pointed eagerly towards Reggie sitting placidly on Ash's bed.

"Yes, that's Reggie."

"Pi!"

Pikachu moved his arms around excitedly, as if Ash had solved the code. Not following the Pokémon's antics, Ash put his hands on his hips. Ash stared down at Pikachu.

"I don't understand you, sometimes."

Pikachu stared at Reggie helplessly as Ash stepped in to the kitchen, opening a small cabinet for a glass

"I'm getting a drink, do you want one? I have milk and apple juice... and water." he offered, cringing at his lack of variety. "I'm sorry I can't offer you much."

"A glass of water sounds fine."

"Is tap okay?"

"Perfectly."

Giving Reggie a drink, Ash picked up Pikachu's empty water dish on the floor. Taking it to the kitchen sink, he washed it out and filled it with fresh water from the tap. The filled dish was placed back on the floor before Ash poured himself a drink. Pikachu lapped from the bowl and Ash walked past him, taking a drink from his own cup.

"I have a bag of Pokémon food to hold your Pikachu over for the month." Reggie commented after watching Ash tend to his Pikachu. "It's down in the van."

"... I can't accept that. That food is expensive."

"Good thing it isn't for you, hm? Pikachu, do you want the food?"

Pikachu heard food being mentioned and ran to Reggie, giving his leg a friendly nuzzle.

"You liked that special blend, didn't you?" he asked. "Yeah, you did."

"I'll pay you back when I can, Reggie."

"I have a better idea."

Motioning Ash in, Reggie laughed as the raven-haired male showed reluctancy.

"I showered today." he joked. "I promise."

Reggie motioned for him, again. Pikachu went to tug at his owner's pants and Ash crept in, Reggie patting the bed for him to sit. When seated, Reggie moved in closer.

"Not that I've been counting favors... but, if you want to settle the tab I'll willing to work something out."

"By that you mean...? I'm not following."

"Let's get to know each other a little better."

Xxxxx

"I work here, you know."

"Would you rather not see a movie?"

"No, we can see a movie. It's not like I have to clean the theatre after."

Standing together at the showtimes board, Ash and Reggie looked over what movies were starting within the next half hour. One was a horror film and Ash politely requested that they steer clear of that genre.

"Not a fan of horror?"

"I don't handle it well... I'm fine with anything else."

"There's an action movie and a romantic comedy showing soon."

"You choose. I'll go get in line for the snacks."

Heading to the snack counter, Ash stood on line and waited as people had their orders rung up. Making it to the front of the line, Ash smiled and waved at the brunette working the counter.

"You're still here? I thought you were leaving for the trip back home."

"I leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll be back in a few days."

"While you're still here, can I get a large popcorn?"

"You're going to give yourself a stomach, again."

"I'm not eating it by myself."

Seeing that Pikachu was missing, Richie couldn't piece the statement together.

"...who are you eating it with?"

Reggie walked up on Ash, showing him the tickets. Ash asked Reggie what he wanted to drink. Reggie didn't bother looking at the menu.

"I'm fine with a water. I've never been a sugary-drink type of guy. That stuff doesn't do it for me."

"Suit yourself, I'm getting an Freezie."

Pulling the plastic cup from the dispenser, Richie already knew Ash's palette and began filling it with the red, syrupy frozen concoction. The smell of artificial cherry wafted the air, Ash's mouth watering. Still, he had to pester his friend.

"Maybe I wanted the blue one."

"Maybe I should shove this one up your ass and get you the blue one then."

"Red is fine."

Putting the cup on the counter, Richie dragged an eyelid down at Ash. Pulling a bottle of water from the cooler, he asked what else they wanted before he went to get their popcorn. Ash put a finger to his chin in pondering. Richie pulled a bag of candy from the display and shook it.

"These?" Richie asked, showing Ash the red licorice. "You know, your favorite candy in the world?"

"I want to be able to sleep tonight." Ash retorted back, eyeing the tall sugary red drink. "I think I have enough sugar."

Reggie gestured for Richie to place it on the counter.

"He'll take them. Whatever you don't eat tonight you could have tomorrow."

"Alright." Richie hummed, ringing up the order. "Damage is looking to be twenty-two dollars, employee discount included."

Ready to hand his card over, Reggie cleared his throat as Ash went to get his own wallet. He saw Reggie's card and grabbed his wrist.

"You paid for the tickets."

"And I'll pay for the food, too."

"Not happening."

Richie took Ash's card and swiped it, ripping the receipt off the dispenser and handing them both over. He turned on his heels to fill a bucket of popcorn. Ash tucked his card away and then handed Reggie his bottle of water, grabbing his own drink and bag of candy.

"Part of paying off my tab shouldn't include you spending more money. On food, especially. That doesn't make any sense."

"That food was for Pikachu. And, this isn't about money."

"I have this issue with people spending too much money on me...so, it's kind of about money one way or another."

Walking by with the popcorn, Richie dropped it off. With no one else in line behind Ash and Reggie, the brunette went to clean.

"Thank, Richie!"

Reggie took the bucket of popcorn and the two went to go find their seats. Ash led the way to the back of the theatre, knowing where the best seats were. Previews played as they took their seat and settled in with their snacks. Reggie set it bottle of water in the cup holder and Ash took a sip from his frozen cup of sugar.

"What are we watching?"

"I went with the action movie."

"Nice. Customers have said good things about this one."

Chatting back and forth until the movies began, Ash and Reggie picked at the popcorn. When the movie started, the two went quiet and turned their attention to the screen. Time passed and Ash pulled his legs up in the chair, crossing them. Drink in hand, he took a long sip when suddenly, in the dark of the theatre there was a poorly concealed yelp.

Ash had a hand over his forehead, face scrunched in pain.

"Ash?"

"Brain freeze." he whimpered.

Reggie leaned in and told him to rub his tongue on the roof of his mouth to alleviate it. Ash tried following his directions, relieved to see that the advice helped. The older man teasingly made a fake attempt to take away the younger's drink and Ash whined.

"You're going to give yourself brain freeze, again."

"Nuh-uh. I'll drink it slower."

The soft slurp of Ash drinking from the straw left Reggie smirking to himself in anticipation. Proud of himself and jutting his chin up haughtily, Ash turned to Reggie as he continued to drink. The light of the screen flashed over their faces, giving Reggie the opportunity to see as Ash's brown eyes widened.

"Nng!"

Reggie took the drink away and set it aside. Ash had a hand clapped over his forehead again, struggling to sooth the pain away.

"Tongue on the roof of your mouth." Reggie reminded him.

"It's not working!"

"Here."

Tilting Ash's face up, Reggie leaned down and put their mouths together. Tongue up against the roof of Ash's mouth, Reggie's heat soothed away the pain. It doesn't mean he pulled away. Ash let Reggie kiss him for a bit, completely forgetting about the motion picture they'd paid to see. Reggie released him from the kiss. Ash came back to his senses.

"I don't think-"

"Good, don't think."

As to not disrupt the film for the patrons towards the front of the theater, Reggie whispered near Ash's ear.

"Come here." he encouraged tenderly, caressing Ash's cheek with one curled knuckle.

Something about the man gave off such a welcoming aura. It didn't take anyone pushing him in to approach Reggie. While his brain did think better of it, Ash's body began moving on its own accord. He followed the buttery, sweet coax, climbing over the arm rest separating their seats.

Xxxxx

"I'd ask how you liked the movie, but I don't think you paid any more attention than I did."

In the passenger side seat of the van, Ash sat with a half empty popcorn bucket and unopened bag of candy. What was left of the sugary drink sat in the cup holder.

"I'm sure it was a great movie." Reggie mused. "Had we been watching."

"We were watching... at first."

Thinking about the makeout session that had taken place in the dark of the theatre, Ash ate some of the left-over popcorn, his soft chewing lasting a few seconds before he reached down for more. Reggie drove towards Ash's part of town, peering in the rearview mirror towards the back of the van.

"I'm going to carry that bag of food up for you. Make sure you let me know when it starts to run out."

"What will I owe you next time?"

"A little more of your time would be nice. I enjoyed my night with you."

Theatre leftovers in hand, Ash led the way upstairs as Reggie followed close behind with a large bag of food for Pikachu. Letting Reggie in to the apartment, Ash set the snacks on the kitchen counter. The large bag of Pokémon food sat propped up against the kitchen wall.

"Dinner time." Reggie chimed, clicking his tongue for Pikachu. "Come on, little guy."

A flash of yellow appeared, empty food dish in mouth. Pikachu watched on excitedly as Reggie tore open the top of the new bag. However, the candy and big bucket of popcorn on the counter drew the mouse's attention away.

"Ah-ah. That isn't what you need."

Reggie scooped out a portion size fit for Pikachu, then thought better of it and poured in a few extra bites worth.

"If you're nice and full, you won't have any room for that stuff." Reggie told him. "Here, eat up."

The dry food rustled around in Pikachu's bowl as he stuffed his cheeks, blissfully content at the taste. Leaned up against the fridge with arms crossed over his chest, Ash watched as his Pokémon, for the first time in years, ate Pokémon food inside the apartment.

"Ash...you're teary-eyed."

Reggie made the observation, Ash wiping away the tears that began welling within corners of his eyes.

"I haven't been able to take care of him the way he needs for a long time. Pikachu deserves better."

"You did fine. He's happy, isn't he?"

"He wasn't eating what he needed."

"But, he was fed. And, he was loved. You made sure of it. That's what matters."

Some of Pikachu's food pellets spilled from the bowl as he ate. He quickly picked them up, popping them in his mouth before returning to the bowl. With Reggie's help, Pikachu had put on a few more pounds and looked healthier. He'd been getting thinner...

"I know I've thanked you already, but thank you. Having his food takes a lot of worry off my shoulders."

"Now, what's it going to take to get the rest of it?"

"My life is kind of a mess right now. It's a little more complicated than not being able to afford Pokémon kibble."

Unfolding Ash's arms from his chest, Reggie pulled him in close. The top of Ash's head sat inches beneath Reggie's chin. As if he'd been friends with Reggie for years, he relaxed at the embrace.

"Do you normally warm up to people like this?"

"Lately, yes. I need to stop trusting people, no offense to you."

"You need to stop trusting the wrong people."

As Ash lifted his eyes up to look a Reggie, Pikachu had finished eating. He ran up the back of Reggie's pant leg and climbed his way up to Reggie's broad shoulder. Curious to what was going on with Ash, Pikachu peered in.

"As much as we love you, I think you should give us a minute alone."

Reggie reached up and took him off his shoulder, setting him down to go do something else. Pikachu trusted Reggie, turning and leaving the kitchen without worry.

"He must really like you." Ash noted. "Usually, he's pretty protective of me. You know, when I cry or whatever..."

"Maybe we're on the same page, him and I."

Eyes on Ash's lips, Reggie leaned in. This time, Ash did reject him.

"I've slept with your brother. You don't really want his leftovers, do you?"

"Nobody said you were leftovers."

"Whatever you want to call me, you don't know me. A-And when Paul finds out this is going to get really weird."

"Then let it get weird. I'll take care of it."

Not confident in the situation unraveling, Ash couldn't take Reggie's reassurance. Not wanting to push any farther, he eased off.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" he suggested, understanding of Ash's predicament. "You don't have to give me an answer tonight. I can leave here as your friend while you think about it."

"... I'd prefer that."

"Alright. Have a good night. Don't hesitate to keep in touch."

Reggie made his exit for the night, parting with Ash at the door. When he turned the lock, he stared at it for a moment. Pikachu appeared at his heels, pawing at the door. Thinking long and hard for a moment, Ash opened the door.

"Reggie?"

The older man turned, having made it halfway down the hall. Pikachu poked his head out along with his owner. Ash lost his nerve, and Reggie waited patiently for him to say something.

"... You've done a lot for me." Ash began, building confidence. "I want you take Pikachu for your presentation."

"That's really what you want?"

"It is, yeah."

Closing the distance between them, Reggie touched Ash upon his cheek.

"You'll be here alone for a few days if I take him." he reminded. "You don't want that."

"I don't, but he'll be back. Just... just take him. Go on, Pikachu. Go with Reggie."

Complying with his owner's instructions, Pikachu trotted over to stand by Reggie excited and ready to go. Ash held the edge of the door, bidding Pikachu goodbye for a few days. More specifically, a few nights. Where he'd be sitting around alone with his thoughts after work.

Appreciative of Ash's sacrifice, Reggie pecked him on the forehead.

"Have a good night, Ash."

Leaving, Reggie took the elevator down to the lobby. Ash shut and locked his apartment door, sliding down to the floor as he stared out over the dark, empty corner of his bedroom. No Pikachu, no Richie. No Paul, no Barry. Now, no Reggie.

Just him.

Xxxxx

Work was glum, to put it bluntly. Without his partner in crime to pass the time, the theatre truly felt like a chore. Never one to watch the clock, Ash found himself staring it down.

"Why am I doing this? I don't even want to go home."

Busying himself to occupy his mind, he cleaned the entire snack bar from top to bottom during the dead zone of the day. With no customers buying snacks, he had plenty of time to do it. Immersed in polishing the fridge that held the bottled drinks, Ash didn't see as the manager walked by with a quirked brow. He nodded approvingly, jotting something down on his clipboard after taking a gander at how clean the area looked.

"This looks great. I'm impressed you took it upon yourself to clean it all up alone."

"There was nothing to do... I figured cleaning was a good idea."

"Very good. Finish up and you can go on break. Feel free to take an hour, you've earned it."

Washing his hands after cleaning, Ash went to the employee lounge and pulled his lunch from the fridge. The brown paper bag housed a peanutbutter and banana sandwich. Next to it was a small thermos filled with milk. Gathering it all up and sitting at the table, Ash took his time eating.

The tranquility of the break room was interrupted by the buzzing of his dex on top of the table. Peering over with just his eyes, Ash went right back to eating. He shook it head.

"Not today." he mumbled around a wad of bread.

Barry's call went to voicemail and Ash couldn't have given two shits less about it. One of many missed calls that filled out the call log, right along with Paul's attempts to make contact. Which, in a way, pissed Ash off more than when Barry called. Paul's name popped up on screen and Ash's eyes narrowed. He ended the call, sending it directly to voicemail.

"Asshole."

The remainder of Ash's shift went on uneventfully, until finally, he could leave. On his bike, he began riding towards his apartment out of habit. Only, when he came to an intersection, he changed paths and began riding towards the mall, intent on going to the bookstore nearby.

None of his comics or manga had any new installments available, so he browsed the fiction. Walking through aisles idly, he was quiet and respected the store's peaceful atmosphere. The idle chatter of other customers talking to one another could be heard as they passed through section, pulling books off shelves curiously. He didn't think much of anyone's conversations until he stepped out of his aisle and heard something familiar.

Someone familiar.

"Paul, I know I said I was just going to pick up my layaway but now that we're here I kind of want to look around."

"Whatever makes you happy, I guess."

Darting in to a nearby aisle for cover, Ash cussed under his breath.

"No, no, no... fuck."

Wondering how the universe managed to keep pushing those two towards him, Ash kept an ear out. The pair walked up an adjacent aisle and Ash dashed away silently to avoid being seen in passing. It seemed to be working just fine until the pair split up, and began conversing between shelves.

About Ash, no less.

"I called but he hasn't even texted me." Barry mentioned, having checked his dex. "I'm guessing you haven't had any luck, either?"

"What do you think?"

"Paul, what the hell could he be up to?"

"If I knew, we wouldn't be having this damn conversation."

A book at eye level was pulled from a shelve and Ash dropped to the floor, evading sight. Barry and Paul went back and forth, Ash crawling to away while he still had the chance.

"Is it just me, or did that bike out front looks like his?"

"How many people in Sinnoh probably have that same bike model?"

"You're right..."

Mapping out a way to the exit, Ash laid low and out of sight. The couple were still spit up, browsing adjacent sections and essentially cornering him without knowing. One wrong move while they crossed rows and that was it, he'd be caught. Luckily, the two looked like they were staying put for a bit as Barry flipped through the pages of an erotic novel.

"Your brother still has his Pikachu. One of us should leave him a message about him, maybe he'll come over."

"Pft. We'd have to lie and say something is wrong. I can't see him showing up, otherwise."

"Then lie. This is getting ridiculous."

The conspiracy the two set in motion was not only insulting, but blatantly manipulative. Had Ash not been dead set on leaving without being seen, he would have jumped up and voiced his disgust with the two. What he hadn't anticipated in that moment though, was that the schemed phone call would be made right then and there.

Paul dialed his dex and ringing erupted, full volume, in the middle of the store. The pair leaned out of their aisles, looking for where exactly the sound was coming from. Shocked, they turned to look at one another.

"Is that...?"

"...he's here. Our lucky day." Paul deadpanned, stalking away to begin searching. "Keep an eye on the exit."

Urgently turning off the ringer to his dex, Ash tucked it away in his pocket. Paul began roaming the store, peering behind bookshelves. His long, calm strides almost predatory, like a creature on the prowl.

"This can't be happening." Ash whispered to himself.

Barry followed closely behind Paul, peering at the exit to the store every so often in case Ash had planned make a purchase and leave.

"I don't see the top of his head anywhere. Where is he?" Barry whined, peering over the shorter displays as Paul checked behind larger ones. "If we don't find him here then we're going to have to show up at his job and I really don't want to do that to him."

"I'll find him. This store is only so big, he's here somewhere."

The last thing Ash needed was to be blindsided by the two at his job. That was another thing to worry about as he scurried low to the ground, making his way towards the opposite end of the store. Be it they were not the only people in store, Ash did eventually stumble upon an employee restocking a shelf. The middle-aged woman looked her glasses down at Ash, gravely concerned.

"Sir, are you alright? Why are you crawling on the floor?"

Paul and Barry's ears perked. Ash held a finger to his lips, urgently. He shook his head, silently begging the woman to stop drawing attention to him. The quickened pace of footsteps approaching hastened Ash's pace, his body bolting out of sight just as Barry peered his head in at the opposite end of the aisle. Crawling backwards, Ash sighed in relief at the close call before his ass bumped something.

It wasn't a bookshelf.

"Drop something?"

From the floor, Paul looked intimidatingly large. Towering over Ash, the purple-haired man announced what he'd found.

"Found him, Barry."

The blonde came rushing, doing a doubletake spotting Ash on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Ash answered simply, pulling himself up off the floor. "Bye."

Trying to walk past Paul failed. Stepping in front of Ash, he blocked the way. Ash stepped to the side, getting blocked again.

"Cut it out. You're being rude."

"I'm being rude?" Paul challenged.

"Yeah, you're being rude. Let me go."

Not caring to explain himself, Ash attempted to wedge his body past Paul. Barry grabbed Ash by the bend of his elbows, softly gripping them.

"Why are you avoiding us?"

The hurt in Barry's voice...it was real. Sadly, so was the manipulation he'd coordinated.

"Do you usually trick your boy toys in to thinking they're special? Or, was I just stupid?"

"...what?"

"You heard me."

Understanding that the situation at hand was escalating, Paul suggested they take it outside. Ash tore his arm away from Barry and the three left the store.

"Ash, if you heard rumors-" Barry began outside.

"I didn't hear any rumors! I had a talk with your party friend, Dawn. She filled me. I know all about you two."

Heading towards his bike, Ash didn't care to hear either of the two defend themselves. Paul didn't have anything to say. Barry did the talking.

"We sleep around. It doesn't mean-"

"I was vulnerable, and you two manipulated me."

"That wasn't the intention, at all."

"My virginity is gone. I didn't care before... but, now I feel used."

Getting to his bike, Ash patted down his pockets looking for the key to the chain. Getting frustrated when he couldn't find it, Ash huffed. When finally finding it, he dropped it. Barry reached down to pick it up at the same time Ash did. Barry picked it up and withheld it.

"We should have warned you that we have a reputation."

"I want to go home, give me my key."

"Don't hold a misunderstanding against us. We didn't use you."

Snatching the key away from Barry, Ash then had the key snatched away by Paul.

"He's talking to you."

"He isn't the victim here. Fuck you and your boyfriend."

"You're lucky I don't punch you in the mouth."

Giving the man a cold stare, Paul tossed the bike key to the floor.

"Go home." he dismissed.

xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, Guys! Thank you so much for the support! I was reading through the comments and took a step back just amazed. To be honest, when I started this fic I wasn't expecting much in terms of positive reactions.

I've had people message me and comment that they had mixed feelings with Paul/Barry here after having read my Paul/Ash fic "Tipping the scales". You guys seemed to bounce back from it hella quick, though! I say that with a laugh and grateful smile. Seriously love you guys!

Anyways, here's another chapter! Enjoy! :)

Xxxxx

The walls of Ash's studio apartment suffocated him. Gripping his head, he sat in bed fighting the urge to beat himself in the skull. Had he messed up? Or had he done the right thing? Stuck between rage and regret, he couldn't say for sure. All he could do was scream, old worn out pillow muffling the sound. When out of air, he dropped with the pillow and landed face first.

His body hit the mattress, going lifeless. Face still buried in his pillow, Ash made no attempt to move. Had Pikachu been in the apartment, the commotion and erratic behavior surely would have set the mouse in to a mild panic. The set of long ears peeking over the end of the bed that would have appeared under said circumstances were absent. Just the bed posts by his feet, instead.

"I hate everyone" the raven-haired man bemoaned to himself. "Literally everyone."

Nightfall came, the room going dark. At some point Ash had limply rolled over, holding the pillow to his chest. Staring at nothing in particular, the raven-haired man essentially zoned out. Whether it was intentional, or not, was irrelevant. Because, ultimately it gave him the opportunity to calm down.

The television remote sat nearby, but he had no interest in it. There were recordings waiting for him on the DVR, none of which even passed his mind. Instead, Ash's dex weighed heavily in his pocket, having been mute since the bookstore. Barry's hurt eyes, and Paul's scowl, came to mind.

Paul hadn't a thing to say to him until Barry had gotten upset with Ash's behavior... the blonde's desperate plea to be heard just worthless at the time. The sound of Ash's keys hitting pavement echoed still fresh in his mind.

"Go home" Ash mocked Paul's final words with a bitter tone. "Not what he said before..."

As angry as he'd been in the moment, the rejection wasn't what he'd expected.

"I don't need them. Fuck both of them. Scum bags."

Filled with a spiteful burst of energy, Ash sat up. Throat hoarse from screaming, his first train of thought was to get a drink. On the kitchen counter sat, his forgotten drink from the movies the night before. The syrupy treat had melted, turning the frozen beverage in to a few ounces of red liquid. The old popcorn next to it was stale... but, the candy was fresh and unopened. Not caring, Ash took a sip from the red drink.

"...tastes like a melted popsicle." he mused, plainly whilst picking up the old popcorn to throw it away.

The paper bucket went in to garbage. Finishing it off what little was left of the drink, the plastic cup joined it. Ash's garbage bin sat not too far from Pikachu's bag of food. The bright packaging stood out against the basic layout of his kitchen, looking out of place along the old and worn paint. Had Pikachu been around, his bowl would have been filled. It was Dinner time.

"Where does the time go...what am I even going to eat?"

Having no motivation to fix himself something for dinner, Ash tore open the bag of licorice. One red rope of candy went in his mouth, the moment oddly earie without a mouse Pokémon at his heels waiting for a piece. Reggie wouldn't want him feeding the Pokémon candy, anyways. That was the point of dropping off the Pokémon food.

The candy packaging crinkled as Ash reached for more. A few pieces of licorice were eaten as Ash stared at that bag of Pokémon food. It was the nicest gift anyone had ever given him. As expensive as it was, it was the thought that counted. Pikachu meant the world to him... Reggie had to have known.

Or was he playing at an angle like his younger brother?

The dark thought crept in, but didn't fester. Being fully aware that his naïve nature and steered him wrong before, Ash still couldn't fathom Reggie having ill intentions. The paranoia did its best to co convince him otherwise, but Reggie couldn't have had an agenda. Had someone wanted to use him, would they go as far as to take care of their Pokémon? It seemed like too much work just for a chance at scoring a date.

Hope kindled in Ash's stomach at the thought of something sincerely caring. But, the spark died out with the reality of the situation. Reggie and Paul lived together. How the hell would that work? It would piss the man off, no doubt. Betrayal would surely ensue...pausing as he reached for another piece of candy, Ash thought it over.

Paul and Barry hadn't given any thought to how their actions bit him in the ass. Two wrongs were never known to make a right...but, taking everyone's shit never did him any good either. Fully aware that any pursuit of Reggie now held ulterior motive mixed with actual interest, Ash let the opposing sides of his conscience mediate the topic.

The light side to his conscience went quiet.

Xxxxx

At Reggie's house the next afternoon, Ash skipped ringing the doorbell and just went around the house with his bike. He left it to sit in the grass, noting the lack of holes in the ground this time.

"Guess that Diglet learned his lesson."

As he casually entered the property, the reason the Diglet was well behaved was tending to the yard work. Ash's presence was spotted right away by Diglet enemy number one.

"Your Pikachu isn't ready for pick up today and you know it. What the fuck do you want?"

Rake in hand, Paul had been cleaning up the dead leaves off in the distance. He glared at Ash, disgusted with his presence as if he were vermin that had crawled out of the shrubs. Ignoring Paul's obvious attempt to thwart him away, Ash kept on approaching.

"I asked what the fuck you wanted."

"Mind your own business, Asshole. Shut up already."

"Run that by me, again. I don't think I heard you."

Reggie heard the beginnings of his younger brother losing his patience with what he assumed was a blacklisted customer trespassing. Pleased to see that it was actually Ash, he left the Pokémon he'd been tending to by the backdoor. Taken back by how uncaring Ash was to Paul's rough mouth and intimidating tactics, Reggie didn't know how to greet him.

"Hi, Reggie." Ash chirped sweetly, walking right past Paul on his way to the backdoor.

"It's good to see you smiling."

"You're here, so..."

Watching the two, Paul narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The handle of the rake could have easily snapped when Ash put his arms around Reggie and hugged him. The display did not look platonic in the least. Ash all but threw himself at the older man, all too happy to do so with a hundred-watt smile.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that 'offer' you made me. Do you have time for me?"

"Of course, I do. I'll make time for you right now."

Ash could feel Paul's eyes boring holes in to his back. When Reggie pressed a kiss to his head in plain sight, Ash almost couldn't hold back the uncharacteristically sinister grin.

"Paul, finish up out here." Reggie instructed, guiding Ash inside with a hand to the small of his back. "I'm heading inside for a minute."

"That better just be a client."

Light on his feet, Reggie turned and began shutting the sliding door.

"Not your call, anymore." he stated simply, addressing his younger brother as if they were truly just discussing work. "Get this yard cleaned up. I'll be back."

Behind Reggie, Ash held on to the older man's waist with his face buried in the back of his salmon button up shirt. Reggie put a hand over Ash's. Back door shut and secure, Reggie twisted his torso to get a look at Ash.

"Do you want him to kill us both?"

The amusement on Reggie's face betrayed the scolding tone that came from his mouth. Ash shrugged.

"It'd be worth it."

"My brother does deserve to get his ass chapped every now and then..."

"You're welcome."

Guiding Ash up the stairs, Reggie led the way to his bedroom. Ash's Pikachu sat amongst the covers with some baby Pokémon. The television was on, the group mesmerized as if they were small children left to watch a cartoon.

"Pfft...look them all." Ash giggled. "They've taken over."

"My life." Reggie affirmed, patting Pikachu on the head. "Welcome to my room. You can hang out up here while I hose down Paul."

"Literally, or...?"

"Depending on how mad he is, I may actually do it."

Reggie left, cueing for Ash to get comfortable and take over the television if he wanted.

"Your Pikachu has the remote." were Reggie's parting words.

Ash didn't care in the least because the real entertainment was about to begin in the backyard. A show that he had premium window seating to.

"Did you decide you wanted that one before, or after, you heard me fucking him through the walls?"

"Would it matter?"

"He's off limits. Don't fucking pick off a man's plate."

"...plate? He's a piece of meat, now?"

Peeping through the curtains of Reggie's bedroom window, Ash watched Reggie reclaim his clipboard and sit down. He picked up right where he left off. Paul abandoned his rake, having been waiting for his brother to return.

"I'm going to fill you in on something, little brother." Reggie began, attentively filling out his daily log. "Once you throw something away, it's not yours anymore. Even if you've sunk your teeth in to it...amongst other things."

Holding the pen up just as Paul was going to retort, he continued.

"I heard the way you spoke to him two minutes ago. He isn't yours anymore. You threw him away. Like all the others, tsk."

Reggie put the tip of the pen back on the paper, resuming the task at hand. The pen scratched the surface, Reggie effectively focused whilst he noted which Pokémon had been serviced so far that day. The tranquil pitter patter of Pokémon grazing and wandering about carrying on in the background like everything were normal.

"You have so much to learn." Reggie concluded. "Go figure it amongst the leaves. This yard is a mess and I don't pay you to throw tantrums, so don't get any ideas."

Xxxxx

Barry wasn't around that night. For Paul that meant that when he took his dinner upstairs to his room to eat, it was by himself. Ash forked some ravioli in to his mouth, Reggie sliding over a plastic shaker of parmesan cheese.

"You didn't have to spray him with the hose." Ash mumbled around his food. "He went up to his room real quiet."

"I can handle my little brother. Stubborn as he is."

"You two aren't alike, at all."

"Better that way. One of us has to be the adult."

Thinking something to himself, Reggie gave a scoff of sorts before pointing his fork towards the staircase visible from the kitchen.

"If he starts anything with you, walk away. I'll deal with him."

"Are you sure? It seems like a lot of trouble..." Ash hinted, carefully fishing for the permission to flat out ignore Paul when it was convenient for him "I can fight my own battles if it'll save you the headache."

"My brother's a headache, no kidding. He's my headache, though. Don't waste your time dealing with him."

Dex buzzing midway through Dinner. Ash picked up the call and nestled the device his ear and shoulder, taking a bread roll and tearing it apart to wipe up the pasta sauce in his dish.

"Hey, Richie. How'd your brother's communion go?"

"It went. Heh, he doesn't care for anything of this... lil bro is more concerned with the dessert table at the house."

"Smart kid. He knows what he wants."

Reggie got up from the table, touching Ash on the shoulder before going to refill the water pitcher.

"You holding up in Sinnoh?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"That makes me feel better. I've been stressing myself out worrying about you."

"I survived, you can take a breath."

The easygoing response wasn't the Ash that Richie was used to it. It certainly was the man he'd seen the night that he confirmed the trip. Ash had been teary and sulky. He wasn't anymore. The brunette faltered, unsure how to carry on the conversation. When calling, he'd been prepared to encounter a crestfallen, lonely Ash.

"...So, uh, what have you been up to?"

"Chilling." The raven-haired man answered, shaking some cheese over his food. "My usual deal."

"You sound relaxed. Are you watching T.V?"

"Having Dinner. Before I forget, make sure you say hi to your parents and little brother for me."

"I'll pass it along. Hey, I have a question for you-"

Ready to answer the question, Ash listened but Richie was interrupted. The brunette pulled the dex away from his mouth to shout back and forth with someone in the background. It was a woman getting wound up over something.

"Mom's calling for me to help her set out more food, as if there isn't enough to feed the whole neighborhood-"

Richie pulled the dex away, again.

"Yeah, Mom I heard you! I'm coming! Ash, I'll let you go for now. Take it easy, Man. Catch you later."

"Bye, Richie."

Hanging up, Ash gratefully sipped from the refilled glass in front of him. A small pitcher sat in the center of the table top, Reggie putting it down before resuming his seat.

"Your friend having a family event?"

"His little brother's communion. I was invited to go but taking the time off work wasn't ideal. I'd rather ask for the time when I really need it."

"I take it your friend understands that. You were calm on the phone."

"He totally gets that, yeah. He understood why I didn't go."

"Sounds like a good friend."

"Totally."

Finished with his food, Ash sat patiently as Reggie finished up. Reggie offered him more but Ash was satisfied being that Reggie had served him a generous portion to begin with.

"I couldn't eat anymore if I wanted to."

"Go head up to my room then. I'm going to clean up the table when I'm done and ask Paul if he wants any more before I put the left overs away."

"I can help you clean up."

"This little mess? It's nothing. Don't be silly."

Going, Ash climbed the stairs. As he turned the corner, Paul's bedroom door opened. Empty dish in hand, Paul stepped out. The two passed each other without a word but Paul's usual stalky stride did seem weighed down a bit... Ash smirked to himself and went to Reggie's bedroom. No shock to find Pikachu still enjoying the fully loaded cable box.

"Pikachu, anything good on?" Ash pried.

"Chaa!~"

A children's movie was playing, not that it hindered Ash's interest at all.

"Toy Story, huh? I like Toy Story."

The baby Pokémon from earlier on in the day that had been hanging out with Pikachu were gone, leaving the mouse Pokémon to occupy the king-sized bed by himself. Ash left his shoes on the floor before climbing up and pulling his furry friend up to lie on his chest how they often did at home when watching TV in bed together. Pots and pans could be heard clanging in the sink, Reggie tackling the cleanup from dinner. Shortly after the noise ceased, the bedroom door was opening. Reggie found Ash and Pikachu nonchalantly lazed out over the bed, comforted to see someone else at such peace in the presence of their Pokémon.

"What a cozy pair you two are."

"You're welcome to get in on it." Ash offered, eyes still on the television as he pat Pikachu along his back.

"I'd hope so. It's my bed."

Reggie's shoes were discarded by Ash's and the man climbed up to lay next to him.

"Done for the day?" Ash questioned.

"Unless the Pokémon need me, I'm off the clock for the evening."

"You do a lot. It looks like you never sit down unless it's to eat."

"If I didn't operate that way I'd be working in to the night and I wouldn't be lying here next to you right now."

Head propped up with his palm, Reggie noted Ash's and Pikachu's choice in programming. Not really watching, Reggie played with Ash's hair. His fingers tousled the inky strands, softly twisting the ends.

"You're making me sleepy."

"Is that bad?"

"Not until I actually fall asleep."

"Work tomorrow?"

"Mhm."

Nice and easy, Reggie mentioned he was welcome to stay. His fingers still worked Ash's hair, touch gentle and casual. There was no complaint from Ash, but as he leaned in to the touch he felt compelled to mention what he felt was the elephant in the room.

"Isn't it kind of soon?" He objected more as a fact rather than a worry.

"You've slept here before." Reggie reminded him, clarifying the innocence of his offer. "I'm inviting you to sleep. Nothing implied."

"Could I get a ride in ride in the morning?"

"I'd be happy to give you a ride."

Reggie redirected his attention to Pikachu's head, telling Ash to go freshen up for the night if he was staying.

"For now, why don't you go shower so I can toss your stuff in the wash while I still have the energy?"

In Reggie's bathroom, the man found a clean toothbrush, towel and washcloth for Ash. As Reggie tore open the packaging, Ash almost urged Reggie to save it because Paul had already opened one for him. Thinking better of it, Ash assumed that toothbrush had been thrown away and let Reggie drop the new one in the decorative cup.

"You can leave your clothes on the floor, I'll come grab them once you're in the shower."

Shower on, Ash undressed and left his clothes in a heap for Reggie to come get once he shut the curtain. Reggie reached in grabbed the pile and left. Down the hall, the shower could be heard running. Inside of his bedroom, Paul stewed. Because while the shower was running, he hadn't heard Ash leave. When he recognized the familiar stride of his brother's footsteps pass his door, he already knew Reggie was heading down to the laundry room, confirming what he already knew. Ash was staying the night.

Xxxxx

"Feel free to leave spare clothes here. For now, my clothes are going to be big on you. But, they should fit you in a pinch."

Wrapped fully in a towel, Ash poked his head out of the bathroom to encounter Reggie laying out a white cotton shirt and blue boxers. Reggie was about as tall as Paul, but not as wide and Ash rightfully estimated the man to be a size large.

"I don't mind if it's loose. Looks better than wearing something too tight."

Reggie didn't comment, excusing him to go shower now that Ash was done and needed to get dressed. Shyly, Ash stepped out of the bathroom and swapped places with Reggie who went in with a set of pajamas. Pikachu watched Ash get dressed, running around on Reggie's spacious bed once his owner settled back under the covers.

"What are you all excited about?"

Pikachu did leaps and hops along the plush white comforter, savoring the luxurious fabric. Whatever the bedding was made out of, it was nice. The memory foam mattress he laid on cradled the curves and contours of Ash's body, nursing the man's neglected joints.

"Where has this been all my life?"

"Pika."

"Man, this is nothing like my bed."

Both Ash and Pikachu lazing around the bed in a coma-like state, creeping close to their usual bedtime for Ash's early morning shifts at work. Reggie walked in on the two ready to fall asleep when coming out of the bathroom, already dressed from having brought his pajamas in with him. The sight before him was cute.

"I'm not getting any younger. That bed has done wonders for me." Reggie mentioned, walking by to drop his dirty clothes in the hamper. "It cost me, but it was the best money I've ever spent."

"I may have to start saving for a twin sized one at home. This feels great on my back and hips. Takes all the pressure off."

"Standing on your feet all day for work will take a toll on you. A good mattress is important."

The mattress moved slightly with Reggie climbing on. He crawled over Ash to get to his side of the bed, explaining he liked to be closer to the door. Clicking off the bedside lamp, the blue-toned light from the television illuminated the white bedding. Some light padding on the floor outside the door could be heard briefly before the shadow of Pokémon passed under the door and retreated.

"I feel bad being in here. Don't the Pokémon usually sleep in here with you?"

"They know this room isn't their permeant sleep area. There's plenty of room downstairs for them."

"Well, Pikachu's still in here."

At some point Pikachu had burrowed his way under the covers, curled up in the middle of the bed between Ash and Reggie. The silhouette of his body was visible from the lump underneath the covers. Ash prodded him with a toe and the lump moved. Another prod and the lump whined faintly, crawling up to poke his head out.

"You're gonna get kicked if you sleep down there." Ash warned him.

"I won't kick you." Reggie promised the mouse. "Stay away from Ash's feet."

"Okay, I wouldn't kick him on purpose."

"You think I don't know that?"

Pikachu took Reggie's reassurance as permission to get back under the covers where it was warm and cozy. So, lying between Ash and Reggie's knees, Pikachu began unwinding to fall asleep. Reggie set the alarm for the morning and shut off the television without asking. He'd taken Ash's drowsy state as a cue. In the dark, Pikachu's breathing could be faintly heard along with the ticking of the clock. Soon his breathing became even, steady and predictable like the clock's moving hands.

"Your Pikachu falls asleep easily."

"I envy him for that."

"Do you have trouble sleeping?"

"Not usually. I just think its pretty convenient how he finds a spot, shuts his eyes and then he's out."

Reggie's hand moved across the mattress, finding Ash's head. Playing with the ends how Ash had enjoyed, Reggie attempted to ease him in to sleep. His eyes grew heavy at the comforting touch but he didn't give in to it. Leaning up and over, Ash pressed his lips to Reggie. Doing so blindly, he got his cheek. Holding Ash's face, Reggie guided his towards his lips, assuming that had been his original target.

"Can I come over to your side?" Ash whispered after a series of languid pecks.

Pulling Ash over and manually maneuvering his limbs to avoid disturbing Pikachu, Reggie welcomed as his bodyweight settled on top of him. Their kissing resumed, Reggie holding Ash loosely by the small of his back. There was no hurry, and no urgency. But, the proximity of their bodies lit the spark.

Ash felt the effect of it pressing in to his thigh. As a sexually active male, he knew exactly what to do with it... but in the situation he didn't know what to do. Reggie didn't give off the impression that he really expected anything, ignoring his own body's reaction. Assuming the older man was simply being polite, Ash pulled away a little, resting a hand on Reggie's chest and silently acknowledging Reggie's erection. Reggie didn't think twice about it.

"Don't worry about it." Reggie advised him, leading Ash's wary hand back up towards his hair. "We aren't doing that, tonight."

Xxxxx

Reggie's alarm clock rattled and rang before the morning light could seep through the curtains, November sky still dark with dwindling dusk. Pikachu heard the commotion from under the covers but didn't react. Ash opened his eyes, confused at the unfamiliar sound. It was short lived as Reggie turned the alarm off.

"What time is it?" Ash mumbled in to his pillow.

"Six. You can go back to sleep, I'll wake you up in an hour."

Stroking the back of Ash's head, Reggie encouraged Ash to fall back asleep. Slippers scuffed the floor as Reggie got up, pulling the covers back over the spot he'd occupied.

"It's so early, why are you up?"

"The newborns need to be fed."

The bathroom door squeaked as Reggie went in to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Going to prepare the special formula that the newborns needed, Reggie left still in his pajamas. Pikachu migrated to the warm patch of mattress Reggie had left. Yawning, Ash got up to use the bathroom as the urge arose.

Teeth brushed, he splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up. Blotting his face dry with a towel, he yawned again in to the fabric. It was so early and Reggie had to get up to give some baby Pokémon one of their many meals for the day. Ash couldn't fathom having such responsibility. In search of his clothes, he descended the stairs. In the living room, Reggie sat with a few tiny Happiny in his lap. All of them had bottles, sucking down their first meal.

"Morning, Sunshine." Reggie cooed to one that had finished its bottle and now looked up at Reggie with doe eyes, seeking attention. "It's going to be a great day, hm? I think so."

Reggie detected Ash's presence when that same Happiny turned, hearing something approaching. Ash walked in, arms stretched over his head.

"Good morning to you, too."

"My clothes are still in the dryer, right?"

"They are. I was going to grab them for you and leave them on my dresser. Didn't think you'd be ready to get up already."

"Might as well just get up since I'm awake."

While Ash was down the basement, he changed in to his regular clothing. The loaned over-sized pajamas got folded up neatly and tucked under his arm.

"What should I do with these, Reggie?" he asked, coming back up the basement stairs.

"Leave them on my dresser. I'll start breakfast."

Breakfast that morning was going to be scrambled eggs and bacon cooked on the stove top and biscuits in the oven. Paul's alarm clock could be heard going off, blaring faintly through the ceiling as Ash slid his way over towards Reggie, asking if there was anything he could do to help out in the kitchen.

"You want to help? So sweet. The plates and cups are in that cupboard, silverware is in this drawer. Go ahead and grab three sets of each."

"I can do that."

The lay out was set with one dish at the head of the table and two others in the spots right across each other. Reggie brought the skillet over to the table then dumped the hot biscuits in to a serving dish as Paul came down the stairs in black sweats and a gray shirt he'd thrown on for breakfast. Ash sat with his hands rested under his chin as Reggie poured him juice.

"Morning, Paul." Reggie chimed.

"Mhm."

With nothing to say, Paul took his seat in front of Ash whilst making mental note that Reggie intentionally served their guest first. His plate was filled afterwards, before Reggie filled his own. Just as Reggie was going to sit, he heard something fall upstairs.

"I think one of the Pokémon knocked something over." Reggie observed, going to investigate. "If I'm lucky, nothing broke. Sigh... excuse me for a sec, Ash."

Left alone with one another, Paul and Ash each looked across the table top at one another. The two each had an opinion regarding the situation at hand, words ready to spit at one another. Ash was the first to instigate, but kept the banter contained and passive, aware that Reggie could have easily returned at any time.

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked, tone facetiously uncaring. "You look tired."

"What's it to you?" Paul bit back in return, taking the bait. "At least it's my bed. Where I belong."

"Plenty of room in there when there aren't three people."

A glower came from Paul's side of the table as Ash ate as if all were fine, like the two were truly just having breakfast with one another.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying it's too bad you still didn't sleep well. You had all that room...by yourself and all."

The noise upstairs wound up being Ash's Pikachu. Reggie announced everything was fine, making his way back downstairs, putting Paul's train of thought on pause.

"Your friend got tangled up in the sheets and fell off the bed." Reggie revealed, sauntering past the table with a disorientated yellow mouse. "I'll get him something for a headache now and make the bed later. The bedding is all over the floor."

"Pikachu, you're causing trouble awfully early."

A passive-aggressive observation came from Paul as he bit in to a biscuit, abandoning whatever he'd been ready to bite back at Ash.

"Like trainer, like Pokémon." he stated bluntly. "You two are meant for each other."

Pleased with Paul's brazen discontentment, Ash just continued to eat. With Reggie out of sight behind him, Ash smirked coyly and sent a specific message to Paul under his older brother's nose.

"Yup." he chirped, succeeding in his attempt to get a reaction out of Paul. "I think it's meant to be. Thanks."

If looks could kill, Ash would have dropped dead from his chair. Seated on the kitchen counter, Pikachu swallowed an aspirin for the tumble he took, a preventative measure for any aches he would get later on. Reggie clucked his tongue at him, sympathetic towards the little creature on his counter top.

"Go lie down. You'll get breakfast with everyone else when we're done. "

Reggie set Pikachu on the floor, who then went to find the couch. Reggie joined the table, finally. Carrying on as if nothing were amiss, Reggie poured himself a drink and picked at his eggs, using his fork to scoop some on to one half of a biscuit like toast.

"It's garbage day tomorrow. Make sure those bagged leaves are left on the curb by tonight, Paul. I'm going to feed the Pokémon before I drop Ash for work so load the dishes in to the dishwasher while I'm gone. When I come back we'll finish the yard together."

"Are we seriously going to act like this arrangement is perfectly fine?"

"I'm not asking you to do anything that you haven't done before. Washing dishes too hard for you now?"

Breezing past his younger brother's attempt to stir a fight first thing in the morning, Reggie casually followed up with a reminder to keep an eye out for the phone.

"My presentation is tomorrow. If they call, take a message."

Xxxxx

"I'll come get you when your shift is done. We'll stop by your place and you can pack a bag for a few nights."

"That sounds perfect."

Parting with Reggie that morning, Ash and him almost fogged up the van mirrors. A peck on the mouth escalated, Reggie being the one to cut it short so Ash could go and clock in.

"I'm early." He whined.

"I still have work to do at home." Reggie reminded him, apologetically. "We can pick this back up later. Have a good day, for me."

Ash left the van and Reggie drove away, the drop off a tad melancholy. Richie wouldn't be back for another day. Work was boring without him, the green-eyed brunette undoubtfully lightening the burden of carrying out such a mundane job, at times. Walking in to work with mind braced for an uneventful day, Ash clocked in and was flagged down by his manager.

"You're nice and early."

"That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not at all. While you're here, I want to talk to you about something."

The office door residing out of public view was held for Ash. Unsure of what was going on, he felt his stomach bubble. Ash walked in and sat down in the old, worn out chair across from his boss's desk once instructed by the middle-aged man.

"I'm not in trouble... am I?"

"No, not at all. This is a good thing. You'll like this."

The metal desk in the office had large drawers. One of which Ash's manager pulled out a new work uniform, still factory fresh and in its plastic wrapping. It wasn't red like Ash's current uniform. It was a sharp, distinguished black.

Like the manager's.

"This is for you." the superior announced, plopping it down in front of Ash. "Congratulations."

"...I'm a manager, now?"

"Assistant manager. You start today."

Ash couldn't believe it. He'd worked there for three years without any hint of being promoted. The manager hadn't even mentioned looking for someone to fill the position despite it constantly be available from new hires applying then quitting after realizing the job wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"I'm grateful for the promotion, but would it be alright if I ask why you're choosing me?"

"You've been here for a few years now and I can't say I've had an employee like you for a while. You rarely call out or are late. Your work is thorough and I'm impressed with your dedication to my theatre. When I need you, you come in. You're exactly who I want for this position."

"Wow... I don't know what to say."

"Say 'thank you'. This promotion means you get a pay raise. And, I'm giving you a bonus."

Xxxxx

Walking in to the theatre with a red uniform and leaving with a black one put a bounce in Ash's step. The plain name tag he used to wear was replaced with a gold one. The old uniform was stuffed in to a plastic bag hanging by his side as Reggie's van rolled in to the parking lot. The change of attire Ash sported raised an inquisitive brow.

"Aren't you fancy?"

"I got promoted." Ash boasted, proudly. "I'm assistant manager, now."

Impressed, Reggie congratulated him. Ash dropped his bag in the back and Reggie began the trip to Ash's house for clothing. Running up to his apartment unit alone, Ash grabbed an empty duffle bag and filled it with clothing to last the new few days. But, no pajamas. Nothing he owned was exceptionally eye catching or fancy. He initially made an effort to choose the pajamas that had minimal wear and tear but most of them were around longer than he had the apartment. The newest set of pajamas he owned were the Eevee suit... and those he'd boughten specifically for Halloween figuring he also could wear them in winter when the weather got cold.

Just seeing the damn thing pissed him off and the brown fur suit was thrown across the apartment, as Ash inspected his normal bedtime attire.

"Ugh, these are all ugly..."

Grumbling under his breathe, Ash shoved the ratty pajamas back inside his drawer with intentions to borrow Reggie's clothes again. There was no way he was walking around in ratty pajamas. The hems were frayed and ripped on one set of pants, another's color had faded with too many washes. One shirt had a hole in it, the next had a stain from where the laundry colors had run. He'd never cared about replacing any of it before because no one ever really saw them except Richie. Now, he couldn't have been any more annoyed with himself.

With no perishables in the fridge except for what was left of a carton of milk, Ash finished it off and tossed the carton away before leaving. Door locked behind himself, he went back downstairs with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'm all set." he announced, climbing back in to the passenger side.

Reggie was on his dex, typing something out. Done, he turned the key and resumed their drive.

"Pack enough for the few days?"

"I did, yeah. Um, I forgot to do laundry though and didn't have pajamas." He lied. "Do you think I could borrow something of yours, again?"

"I don't mind lending you anything."

Holding the duffle bag in his lap, Ash still internally stressed the condition of his sleep wear. Some of his bonus was without hesitation going to be invested in replacing his sleepwear. Arriving back at the breeder's home, Reggie turned off the ignition and warned Ash to steer clear of Paul who had become notably abrasive. Playing off the prying as mere curiosity, Ash picked Reggie for information.

"Did something happen?"

"My brother is struggling to follow basic orders, today. Funny how that works."

"Maybe you put him in time out."

"He's far too big for that now. It's a shame, I'll tell you that."

Reggie was the first to enter through the front door, scanning the bottom floor for any signs of the personified violet-haired Taurus around. He wasn't there.

"Guess he's huffing up in his room." he concluded with ease. "Come on, Ash."

On the kitchen table were papers spread out. Taking a closer look, Ash saw they were files on Pokémon who had been under Reggie's care. Nearby was an empty portfolio folder, Reggie having been half way through organizing it for his presentation.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not at all. I'm good at what I do and have been for years."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Says that guy who just got a promotion."

"It's a little different than running your own business, Reggie. You've got it made."

Reggie resumed organizing the portfolio, giving Ash the option to do whatever he pleased in the meantime.

"I'm going to be busy all day, tying up loose ends and preparing the rest of the Pokémon. Normally I wouldn't say this, but you're on your own for the rest of the day."

"I'll stay out of your way, do what you need to do. This is way more important."

"Let me know when dinner time rolls around, I'll fix something and get back to work."

Left to his own devices, Ash wandered the backyard. Pokémon played in the grass but those who were to be presented the next day didn't partake. Grass stains and dusty fur were last things they needed or they would get an earful from Reggie. Appreciating all he did for them daily, it was nice to see that they each had enough respect for the breeder to preserve their grooming.

"You guys trying to stay clean?" Ash asked a group who sat under a tree with bored expressions.

The group nodded in unison.

"One more day the you'll be free to do whatever you want, again."

Another nod came from the group.

"...it's too bad you don't anything to do right now. You can't play in the grass cuz you'll get dirty." Ash mused, formulating something. "Wait right here. Let me see what I can do."

Peering in to the kitchen, Ash reluctantly interupted Reggie.

"One question, and I promise to leave you alone until dinner."

"What is it?"

"Do you have an old bed sheet or a clean tarp of some sort?"

Xxxxx

"We're playing 'Duck, duck, goose', guys. Get in a circle."

Pokémon of various sizes arranged themselves to sit in a circle along a fresh tarp Reggie had boughten for the next time the house needed to be painted. Having permission to get it from the shed and open it up, Ash repurposed it so that the Pokémon could run around in the grass without the worry of getting dirty.

Ash started by demonstrating how to play. Walking the group a few times, he tapped his Pikachu on the head and ran around the circle back towards his spot. Pikachu caught him before he could sit back down and Ash crashed to the floor with the mouse on his back.

From the sliding door, Reggie had taken a break to check up on what the group was doing. Catching sight of Pikachu on top of Ash, he chuckled. Paul came down the stairs, curious to what his brother was staring at.

"They're playing 'Duck, duck, goose'." Reggie filled him in.

"He didn't really think he could outrun a Pikachu, did he? What an idiot."

"I doubt his intention was to outrun him. He knew what would happen."

On the tarp, Ash and Pikachu were in a fit of laughter. Better tackled by his own Pokémon rather than one bigger and heavier.

"Okay, so this means that I would still be it. But, had I made it back to my spot, Pikachu would be it." Ash explained while getting up off the tarp. "Got it? Now you guys play."

Understanding, Pikachu took over and began tapping other Pokémon as Ash stepped aside off of the tarp. Pikachu tapped a Bidoof on the head and made a run for it. Reggie noticed how dramatically happier the Pokémon were, no longer bored and left with nothing to do outside.

"Who the hell wastes their time playing with Pokémon?" Paul criticized, walking away.

"Someone with a big heart, Paul." Reggie answered wistfully, enamored with the sight of Ash cheering the group on as they played. "Someone with a big, pure heart."

"I'd burst your bubble but I need to go see Barry. I'm taking the van."

Annoyed with Paul's tone, Reggie reminded his younger brother that if he wanted the van he had to ask.

"It's not yours. You ask me if you want to use it, you don't tell me you're taking it."

"Two can play that game, Reggie."

Staring Paul down, Reggie remained firm. Paul gave in with grit teeth, knowing Reggie had the keys on him. The only way he was leaving with them was if his brother's conditions were met. It burned Paul up inside.

"Would it be too much damn trouble to borrow YOUR van?"

"Here, take it." Reggie granted him, handing over the keys. "Go see YOUR boyfriend."

xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: *Busts a crunk ass move as I saunter in* I'm alive, I'm alive. Just barely, but I'm alive~ . Here's an update, guys. I wish you've all had a good head start to the new year! If you haven't, give it the 'ol razzle dazzle and fuck your obstacles up. Smack 'em in back to the last year. Jaz believes in all of you!

Song referenced in this chapter is "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler.

Xxxxx

"I'm not in the mood, today."

"...is that a joke?"

"Does it look like I'm joking, Paul?"

Alone at Barry's father's house, Paul and the blonde lounged in the living room. Paul kissed his neck, Barry shifting away. He chose to numbly humor the useless rift raft on his dex, checking social media, instead of reciprocating Paul's advances.

"Why do I have the feeling you're mad at me?"

"I know Dawn's the one who threw a wrench in our fun, but snapping at Ash didn't help our case."

"We're back on that...Jesus Christ. You were there. You heard the way he spoke to us."

"He was mad. You talk like that all the time, what's your excuse?"

Glowering at Paul with a miffed aura, Barry narrowed his eyes at the memory of Paul outright commanding Ash to leave. They'd literally just gotten ahold of him again and Paul looked the gift horse in the mouth!

"I yelled at him because I love you... I don't like people talking to you like that. Barry, you act like you don't fucking know that."

"You say mean shit to me every day."

"The difference is you know that I never mean it. It's just the way I talk."

Venomous eyes cast down, they softened. Barry moped.

"I know...you still shouldn't have done that though."

Backing off, Paul sighed and gave up trying to get any action. If Barry was miffed then Barry was miffed. What could he do? Everything else was going wrong, anyways.

"My approach sucks. You've known for how long? What do you want from me?"

"Doesn't matter what I want."

"Cut the shit, Barry. If you don't tell me then I can't give it to you."

Pretending to be interested in an online recipe he'd never cook, Barry strolled through the ingredients list and skimmed the instructions. He couldn't keep his cool, however. The facade slipped as Paul showed a sliver of tenderness, pecking the shell of his boyfriend's ear when he saw the blonde gradually deflating.

"I really liked him, Paul..." Barry confessed, voice leaking melancholy. "He was so sweet. The way he loves his Pikachu... and his eyes light up at the smallest things. Ash, he was just genuine. You know?"

"That isn't easy to come by. Everyone's always toying around and playing at an angle." Paul agreed, less emotionally invested but voice growing an edge. "...and now he's like that."

"What do you mean?"

Barry didn't know yet. Actually hating to break the news, Paul hesitated. Eager to hear, Barry anxiously turned to Paul. What happened to their sweet Ash?

"What is it? What happened to him?"

"Spite got the better of him. He's messing around with Reggie."

"...he's fucking your brother?"

Exasperated at even the thought, Paul scowled. He dragged his hands over his face, desperate to force the intrusive imagery out of his mind's eye. If anyone was going to touch Ash... it should have been him.

And Barry.

"I don't think they've gotten that far. My brother isn't a kiss and tell kind of guy, if you know what I mean. But I know for a fact they're a thing now. Ash's been waving it around my face."

"When the fuck did this happen? How-"

"Threw his keys at him one day and the next he's at the house making kissy faces and hanging off my older brother. He's been sleeping over the last couple days... Reggie's acting like I brought this on myself. Makes me wonder what Ash is chirping in his ear."

It'd been one thing for their fling to blow up, but the thought that Ash was already moving on... it hurt Barry. In his heart, he'd hoped Ash was keeping his distance to cool off how any spat typically played out. He'd hoped there'd eventually be a chance to confront him again and fix things. Pissed, Barry tossed his dex to an adjacent couch and crossed his arms ready to scream.

"This is all her fault! I'm going to fucking claw Dawn's eyes out."

"Let me know when. I'll record it."

"I'm serious, Paul! She's a conniving little bitch when she wants to be. She knows damn well what she's doing."

Paul grunted in agreement. Barry stewed in his thoughts, eyes narrowed.

"What does she have to gain from this?"

"This has nothing to do with us. She's friends with his ex, or whatever. Her motive goes beyond us. She's throwing us under the bus because it's convenient."

Going to retrieve Barry's dex, Paul got up from the couch. Barry reached out for it, assuming Paul had gone to retrieve it for him after his little pitched fit of anger. Instead, Paul was opening one of the blonde's various social media apps. With nothing to hide, the blonde didn't care. However, his curiosity peaked.

"You hate Facebook. What are you doing?"

Dawn's page was pulled up from Barry's friend's list. Clicking her profile picture, Paul scrolled through her friends. Quiet and focused, Paul looked for something. Barry sidled up next to him, leaning in to see.

"His name is Gary, right?"

"Huh?"

"My new punching bag. Isn't his name Gary?"

"Oh! Yeah. That's his name."

Gary Oak was the one "Gary" on Dawn's profile. The two immediately recognized the brunette who had followed Ash to their door Halloween night. Invested in Paul's snooping, Barry leaned in to his arm and made himself comfortable like the two would watch a movie.

"What are we looking for?"

"Where I can find him."

The brunette's place of employment was listed. It was nearby. He worked... at the Pokémon center. The guy fucking worked at the Pokémon center!

"...he's a Pokémon doctor?" Barry said aloud, more in disbelief than any degree of awe. "Ash was dating a doctor."

"Looks like it."

"This can't be real."

Gary's pictures were thoroughly snooped through, showing the brunette's various business functions, social events and graduations. None of which Ash were in. He was definitely a doctor, though. The evidence was staring right at them.

"You can't even tell Ash was a part of his life." Paul grunted darkly. "What the fuck does he think he's doing messing with him now?"

"He wants to have his cake and eat it, too." Barry surmised, equally as peeved. "Ash really was his dirty little secret...Dawn has to know. There's no way she doesn't."

"Yet, she's still helping him."

Stopping on a picture of Gary at what looked to be his own birthday the previous year, both took notice of Ash's absence in the photo. Nor was he tagged in the event. The group of guys that had harassed Ash were in the picture, though. The Snubbull's owner sat right up next to the brunette with arm thrown over his shoulder.

"This shit ain't gonna fly." Barry announced, looking his teary, but determined brown eyes up at Paul. "Right?"

Paul took a good look at Gary's total contentment to celebrate his birthday without Ash there. Paul, who hated every level of birthday fuss to begin with, found that to be fucked up. Which certainly meant something.

"Not by a long shot."

Xxxxx

Presentation materials sat stacked and organized in to pile atop of the kitchen table. Reggie gave a long stretch, joints cracking in sigh of relief. The clock on the wall ticked quietly, reminding him the day had burned away.

"Looks like I'm done just in time for Dinner."

Texting his younger brother, Reggie queried whether he'd be setting out a third or fourth plate that evening. Turns out, he'd just need two plates. Paul's absence may have been a blessing in disguise, but the older sibling did worry none the less. At least it gave him a break to be alone with Ash without the looming, brooding presence which was Paul.

"Just us. I can work with that. Ash?"

Calling out, Reggie didn't get a reply. Nothing in the house stirred. Leaving everything where it was, he pushed his chair out and looked around.

"They're outside, that's right."

At the sliding door, the older man looked out over the yard. Ash was still outside with the Pokémon, lying on the tarp with them. They stared up at the sky, clouds rolling by slowly. Approaching the group revealed that Ash was actually asleep, as were a few other Pokémon. The rest were enjoying the clouds, leaving those napping undisturbed.

"Long day, hm? How about I take him, and you guys fold this up for me?"

The awake Pokémon prodded at their sleeping counterparts as Reggie carefully crouched down to scoop Ash up in to his arms. The tarp was folded up as Ash was carried away towards the house. He didn't rouse from his nap, Reggie able to settle him down on the couch. Ash adjusted in his sleep as Reggie fixed a cushion under his head, rolling on to his side a bit. Making sure he wasn't waking up, Reggie watched until his breathing evened out.

A hollow knock on the back door quickly drew Reggie's attention, the Pokémon standing there with the folded-up tarp waiting to be let back inside the house. He let them in and left the tarp on the floor to figure out what he'd be feeding Ash that night. In the cupboards there was a bag of flour...a can of tomato sauce next to it.

"Did I remember to buy cheese at the store when I went?"

Inside the fridge there was a block of cheese perfectly suitable for shredding. For now, he had to start the dough.

"Pizza it is." Reggie spoke to himself, dumping ingredients in a bowl to mix before dumping the contents on a clean, floured counter.

Kneading and rolling out the pizza dough, Reggie let his mind wander. But, not too far. He'd begun hypothesizing the possibilities an empty house provided him and Ash. Not to say nothing could have happened in the privacy of his room either way, but the suspicion that Paul was waiting for something to happen took away from it. There was no rush... but if it were to happen some, a relaxed atmosphere would be nice. This projection of guilt that Paul felt Reggie should feel was getting old.

An electrical hum filled the kitchen as the can of tomato sauce spun under the electrical can opener. With a wooden spoon, Reggie spread the sauce over the shaped dough as he poured it out. Some cheese and seasoning, then the savory pie was slipped in to the oven to bake.

Turning the radio on, Reggie tweaked the volume very low. Just loud enough to hear it over the sound of running water. As he cleaned the mixing bowl, his shoulders shifted back and forth idly with the movement.

And, I need you now tonight.  
And, I need you more than ever.  
And, if you only hold me tight...  
we'll be holding on forever.

And, we'll only be making it right.  
'Cause we'll never be wrong.

Together we can take it to the end of the line.  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time).

The music wasn't loud, but off in the living room the melody reached Ash. His eyes blinked open slowly. He brushed black hair from his face, coming around as he faintly made out the sound of someone in the kitchen sink over the soft music.

I don't know what to do, and I'm always in the dark.  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.  
I really need you tonight.

Forever's gonna start tonight.  
Forever's gonna start tonight.

Ash padding his away across the floor didn't draw any attention. Reggie couldn't hear him over his own thoughts, hands moving absentmindedly but eyes drawn down in clear concentration.

Once upon a time I was falling in love.  
But, now I'm only falling apart.  
And, there's nothing I can do...

A total eclipse of the heart.

Arms enclosed themselves around the older man's waist, a cheek delicately laid out between his shoulder blades.

Once upon a time there was light in my life.  
But, now there's only love in the dark.  
Nothing I can say...

A total eclipse of the heart.

A bittersweet hint of a smile teased Reggie's lips at the physical contact. He turned down the radio with damp fingers and enjoyed the decidedly affectionate way Ash lingered. Faucet off, Reggie dried his hands.

"I smell pizza." Ash sighed contently.

"You do." Reggie affirmed, rotating to shift to a front embrace. "Only cheese, tonight. I didn't have any other toppings on hand."

"Plain cheese is my favorite."

Appreciatively, the raven-haired young man thanked Reggie for carrying him inside.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you outside."

"I wouldn't have minded. It was nice out. It's better in here with you, though."

"You're so cute... come here."

Willing Ash to peek up, Reggie leaned down to touch their lips together. When their mouths separated, Ash nuzzled back in to his chest. Neither had anything to say, but stood there contently. Radio off, nothing to be heard. Figuring he'd drop the news that they'd be alone, Reggie toyed with Ash's shoulders.

"It's us, tonight. Paul went out earlier."

"He's not coming back?"

"Not for Dinner, at least. If he comes back it'll be late."

"How long until the food's done?"

The timer on the stove was counting down from fifteen minutes, currently nearing ten.

"Not long. The homemade stuff cooks quick since it's fresh."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"I was hoping for a little more time."

Brow arched, Reggie felt Ash rest open palms on his hips. The young man gradually lowered to his knees, glint in his eyes making his intent clear before his kneecaps touched the tiled kitchen floor. The image of innocence Reggie was used to seeing those brown eyes was gone, an intimate urge taking over.

It hadn't been shocking per say, Reggie himself heard for himself what Ash capable of behind doors and through thin walls...but he wasn't expecting to find himself face to face with it. At least not in plain sight, boldly displayed in view of the lit kitchen.

The Ash interested in his zipper was still the same shy man who'd been in his bed too shy to touch his erection. Reggie noted it as Ash second-guessed himself. Transfixed at the sight before him, Reggie felt his cock twitch to life under his khaki pants.

"Wouldn't you rather save this until afterwards?" Reggie offered despite himself, his body getting ahead of his logical train of thought. "We could take this upstairs...if this is really what you want."

"... you don't want it?" Ash whispered, meekly. "Last night...last night you were-"

Right before his face, Ash saw Reggie erect under his pants.

"There it is again. It'll still be there."

Easing Ash up from the floor, Reggie gave him an open mouth kiss. The time counting down now feeling notably more loaded.

Relying on the voice of reason used to motivating his actions, Reggie pushed down the impulse to leave everything in the kitchen where it lay after the food was eaten and gone. Again, he found himself at the sink, rinsing off dishes and silverware to put in the dishwasher. Ash brought everything in intervals, brushing up against his back each time he leaned in to drop something off. It wasn't intentional, but Reggie could've groaned.

"That's the last of it." Ash informed him, finished clearing the table. "We finished the pizza so no left over to put away."

"Did you like it?"

"It was yummy...Um, would you mind if I went and showered?"

"You can do whatever you want."

Something tethered at the tip of Ash's tongue but he withheld it and left. Reggie peered back at him in his retreat, wondering if Ash had almost asked him what he thought he was going to ask him. He'd left nervously.

Ash passed Paul's bedroom door, the right of it growing the anxious pit in his stomach. Reggie's bedroom...they would...and once they did there was no taking that back. Barry's voice rung in his head.

"What do you have to lose? Your virginity?" it said.

"Not anymore." Ash hissed internally.

The anger that washed over Ash lasted a second. He admonished himself as he walked in through Reggie's bedroom door. This night... it wasn't going to be in hate. This was a choice. One made without coercion. With that, he strode to the bathroom.

Bashfulness catching up with him, Ash stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Knowing that Reggie would see his bare body, Ash was almost scared to undress and take a look at himself worrying he'd begin picking himself apart. It was a vulnerable feeling. Everything he truly had to offer... Reggie would be face to face to face with it all. There was no one to talk himself in or out of it, but himself.

Which was just the way it needed to be.

Shaking, he reached behind the shower curtain to turn on the water. Droplets hitting the bath tub should have sounded soothing, but it wasn't. Pieces of clothing hit the floor, one by one until as he waited for the water to warm up.

"This is it..." Ash mumbled to himself in a last attempt to soothe his uncertainty,

Stepping in, he washed well. Even when he knew he was clean, he washed again. And again. And again.

"I'm just buying myself time. Just get out."

Pushing himself, Ash assertively shut the water off and ripped back the curtain as if he were ready to conquer his biggest fear. Confident and deceivingly sure of himself, he put on a towel and reached for the doorknob. Then jumped about a foot back when he opened the door and Reggie was standing there, ready to knock.

"Shit-" Ash yelped, barely catching his towel in time before it could slip and show everything.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

Helping Ash tuck his towel back in to place, Reggie kissed the bridge of his nose tenderly and apologetically.

"Came up here to check on you."

"Was I in here too long?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ash stammered something to the effect that he was fine and shuffled out of the bathroom, around Reggie, red in the face and looking for something to wear.

"On my dresser." Reggie reminded him, compassionately. "Take your time. I'm going to go freshen up myself."

With Reggie out of the room, Ash still hurried to pull the large nightshirt on. His own briefs on underneath it, there was nothing left to do except sit on the bed and wait.

Xxxxx

Legs crossed saucily, Barry sat in the Pokémon center waiting room. In his lap was a Roserade, perfectly fine. To Barry's right was Paul who held the paperwork that Barry was supposed to be filling out.

"This is one way to get to him."

"He can't turn us away here."

A nurse Joy called Barry's name off the roster, and he got up, Paul stalking behind him.

"Let's get this over with." he hissed under his breath.

"Easy, Paul."

Since the Roserade was well, it peeked around in Barry's arms happily. Shushing it as subtly as he could, Barry put a hand on it to cease the jubilant movement.

"It's been a while since we've gone out, I know." Barry whispered to it. "Calm down."

Humming to herself, Nurse Joy didn't hear the secret conversation happening behind her. She welcomed the group in to an empty examination room, rolling out fresh paper on a table for Roserade to sit.

"Dr. Oak will be right with you as soon as he finishes up with a Pokémon in the next room."

Nurse Joy made her exit. When she was out of sight, Roserade twirled around and danced how it often did with Barry at home when they were being silly.

"There's no music playing." Paul admonished it.

"We dance to 'Work from Home' by Fifth Harmony on the daily so...the music pretty much follows us. It's ingrained."

Roserade busted a move, stepping fluidly and shaking its arms to a beat only it and Barry could hear.

Paul didn't have the energy to criticize Barry's approach to Pokémon. His ears were tuned in to the examination room right next to theirs. Gary was talking, tone poised and professional. Soon he was stepping in to the hallway and Nurse Joy, who had just roomed another waiting trainer with their Pokémon, was pleased to see Gary had a certain chipper element to him. According to her, he glowed.

"Do you have plans this weekend?" She pried good heartedly.

"Oh, I do."

"Ooo. Is it a date, Doctor?"

Gary chuckled in a deeply satisfied rumble of the chest. So sickeningly pleased with himself.

"An old flame."

"How nice. You worked things out."

"No, but I intend to. I had some loose ends to trim...Now, if you'll excuse me."

Barry and Paul were fully aware that they were the loose ends Gary was inferring to. A dark aura enveloped the pair and the dancing Roserade stopped mid step, a sweat drop pouring down it's forehead. It sat down right before Gary entered.

"Sorry for the wait, we're busy today. How can I help-"

The glowering pair cut straight to the chase, interjecting before Gary could finish his introduction. He laid green eyes on the two and his face contorted with disgust as Barry began talking over him.

"My Roserade is fine." He deadpanned. "We still wanted to have a little check up with you, though."

Unintimidated, the brunette read the room. The blatant spite emanating off Barry and Paul was suffocating. Or, it would have been had Gary even gave a shit about either one of them.

"I could have you banned for showing up here under false pretenses."

"My brother runs a breeding facility. He has plenty of connections." Paul retorted back. "We're not worried about it."

"Why are you wasting my time?"

Barry, the notably more peeved of the two, narrowed his eyes. Gary's attitude... he took it personally. This was the guy trying to take Ash back?

"You're wasting Ash's time, that's why." the blonde snapped. "What, you think because you're some big shot that you can have everything you want?"

"He's mine. He's been mine for a long time."

It was Paul's turn to cut in. Opposite to Barry who was getting mad quickly, Paul was cool and collected. His anger was in his eyes, disguised by an impassive gaze.

"He crawled in to our bed to get away from you." Paul reminded him. "We left you out in the hallway and showed him a good time. Many good times."

"You added him to your body count is what you did. Dawn made sure to tell Ash."

"My body count, huh? Let's talk about that for a minute."

Rolling his eyes, Gary motioned for Paul to hurry up and get on with it.

"Keep my name out of your mouth. You don't know shit about either of us. That shit you pulled with Dawn was low. You're a fucking coward. Using others to do your dirty work."

"Are we done here?"

"No. We're not. Wipe that bored look off your face before I lose my patience."

Standing up, Paul approached Gary and pointed a finger in his face. A threatening, unwavering finger. Voice nearly a growl.

"You are going to stay out of our way, and out of our business."

"I don't take orders from anybody. Tough break for you two."

Ending the visit, Gary turned his nose up in disinterest. He fixed the lapel to his white coat, straightening it up to go.

"Don't waste my time, again."

"You're wasting your own fucking time, making us the bad guys to cover up your own filthy tracks. It ends now, with or without, you."

Still seated, Barry sneered in agreeance with his boyfriend.

"Don't think you're getting away with this."

"I already have."

"No. You haven't."

Gary was gone, essentially giving Paul and Barry the middle with his brisk, impromptu exit. Roserade was gathered up and they left, too. Both climbed up in to the van and Paul turned on the headlights as they pulled out. Paul's white knuckled grip on the steering wheel squeezed harshly. Barry fumed.

"I need a drink." he

Xxxxx

Steam rolled out from the bathroom when Reggie was done with his shower. Towel rolled around his hips, he strode in leisurely and relaxed with the smell of soap clinging to him. In his absence, Ash had laid underneath the bedcovers, hugging a pillow to his chest with his head rested on one end of it.

Reggie was slimmer than Paul was, his build not bulky or spacious in the way his younger sibling was. His muscle tone was visible, but subtler. He was lean. Ash's stomach flipped at the sight. He was so used to seeing Reggie covered with long sleeves and pants and here he was practically naked.

"I'll get some underwear." Reggie said, opening up a drawer and pulling out a pair of briefs.

"..."

There'd been temptation to ask why he was going to put on underwear just to take it off again, but Ash was too embarrassed to bring it up. If Reggie was doing it, there was a reason. Ash darted his eyes to the bedsheets as Reggie dropped his towel with his back turned. Ash held at his warm face. They hadn't done anything and he felt himself heating up.

Reggie lowered Ash's hand, kissing his cheek as he climbed in to bed behind him. Ash shivered pleasurably as the older man's bare torso conformed to his back, material of his oversized night shirt offering little to shield one another from the natural contours of their bodies.

"If I can be honest... I was a little disappointed you didn't offer to let me join you."

"...it's your bed."

"I meant the shower."

Swallowing, Ash peeked back at Reggie shyly.

"I almost did."

Confirming that his hunch was right, Reggie rolled Ash out of his defensive posture. Face to face with Reggie, Ash pulled his face back cutely. Reggie guided him in close, kind patient eyes appraising him.

"I can put my clothes back on." he offered.

"Why do you think I want that?"

"Do you want that?"

Making an impulsive decision, more to prove to himself rather than Reggie, that he did want the older man, Ash raised a leg to curl around him. He kissed under his jugular, dragging his face down by the back of his neck to get to it.

"Ash. If you're nervous, it's okay."

"I don't want to be nervous." Ash insisted, his kisses slowing until he halted. "I want this to feel natural."

"Let it happen naturally, then."

Caressing over the thigh wrapped around his waist, Reggie trailed up the expanse of tan, supple skin. Resting his hand on the curve of Ash's hips, he squeezed loosely. Abdomens touching, Reggie just let the moment stay as it were. Paused. Ash looked at the bedside lamp. Taking it as a hint, Reggie turned it off. It was dark and Ash unconsciously relaxed.

Reggie rolled over on to his back, Ash moving with him. Back in their position they found themselves in the night prior, both men picked up where they'd left off. Mild-manneredly, Reggie eased Ash in to a make out. When Reggie's body reacted, Ash crawled his way down. He kissed below Reggie's navel modestly, rolling down the snug elastic band to his briefs.

Mouthful of his cock, Ash sucked his cheeks in and pulled off to the tip. Tongue creeping out, he licked his way back down the shaft, teasing the head on the way back up. Neatly groomed, violet pubic hair brushed his nose. Reggie groaned at the wet suckling enveloping his cock, understanding why when Ash had been over in the past Paul basically snatched the guy up and hogged him upstairs for himself all day when Reggie knew Ash's interest often drifted towards the back yard where the Pokémon were. And why Ash normally hobbled out on gelatinous legs and a sore backside.

The ruckus through the walls wasn't hard to hear. The rocking of the bed, the heavy breathing and Ash's breathy gasps... Ash had given Paul plenty of reason to fuck the life out of him. He and Barry both went full field day on him. Reggie was used to tuning out the noise that leaked through the walls over the years, it became as mundane as a television running in the background. But, each time Ash's pleasured cries hit his ears... Reggie swallowed longingly.

Envisioning his cute face so close to his cock, Reggie regretted shutting off the lights. Ash worked his shaft in his mouth expertly, yet still composed himself so modestly. His hands rested on Reggie's thighs gently, bobbing his head at a relaxed, steady speed like he doubted his own ability.

"Ash, that feels great..." Reggie praised, openly moaning as his cock neared the back of Ash's throat. "Oh, that's it..."

"Mmm..."

Humming around the flesh in his mouth, Ash got a pleasurable chill up his spine from Reggie's throat sigh. The older man's hand rested on the back of Ash's bobbing head, grasping the hair there affectionately. As tempted as he'd been to let Ash do as he wanted in the kitchen, the privacy his darkened bedroom offered made the wait well worth it. With no eyes on him, Ash became more confident as he went.

He swallowed and sucked, spurred on by Reggie's sounds. Reggie began moving Ash's head, labored breathing foretelling a climax within reach. Becoming in tune with his own sexual desires, Ash reached down to nurse his own erection. His first-time jitters with Reggie were gone as he began fully enjoying himself.

Reggie's doorbelling ringing downstairs blindsided them both. Ash stopped with Reggie still in his mouth, unsure of what to do. He hadn't even gotten to touch his own erection.

"W-Who is that?" Ash asked, voicing Reggie's exact thoughts. "It's like seven 'o clock at night."

"I'm not expecting anyone...but it could be a client. They drop in unannounced at times sometimes...this could be one of those times."

Reluctantly, Reggie began getting out of bed. He dressed himself in the first pair of pants he could blindly pull out from a drawer and began scrambling for a shirt.

"Here." Ash offered, pulling off the one he was wearing. "It's a t-shirt but you only need to cover up, right?"

"I'll go sort this out. Stay right here for me."

Reggie's feet hurried down the stairs and Ash could hear him open the door, giving a professional hello. It was polite... not warm and inviting.

"It's kind of late, I'm so sorry for dropping in like this. I know pick up and drop off hours end at six...I just got off work half an hour ago."

"Since you're here, what can I do for you?"

"You sent out a message this afternoon that says you're closed tomorrow afternoon for a special event. Um, I'm taking a little outing tomorrow and would love to take my little girl with me... I hope you understand."

The request was easy enough. Poorly timed but easy and no strain off Reggie's back. The Ledyba's owner was a middle-aged woman, always so sweet and polite. She always tipped him well on top of the going rate he charged per day and service.

"Let me go grab her for you."

Ash sat in the rumbled sheets upstairs while Reggie made quick work of finding the Pokémon downstairs. He gave it an apology as he scooped it, startling it awake by accident when he picked it up. The poor thing had been taking an after-dinner nap.

"Your mama is here." Reggie told her, patting its shiny polished wings that had fluttered open a bit when startled. "She wants to take you out with her tomorrow."

The Ledyba's owner held her arms out for her Pokémon as Reggie returned to the door with it.

"Mama's taking you out for tea and cookies tomorrow." she gushed, dotingly. "Aw, little girl. You look so sleepy."

"She was napping off her dinner, ha. She's fed and polished." Reggie chortled shortly, clearing his throat curtly. "Have a wonderful night, ladies."

"You as well, Reggie. I'll be back with her in a couple days."

The woman's heels clicked as she took the steps down off Reggie's front door. Still wearing her uniform from whatever office she worked at, she took her time walking to her car. Reggie waited for her to buckle in and drive off before shutting and locking the door. Ash heard him take the stairs back up.

Hinges of the bedroom door creaking as it was pushed open, light from the hallway spilled in. In a pair of tight black briefs, Ash sat. Tufts of hair were rumpled from messing around under the covers. Those of which were pulled back and a mess from Reggie's scramble to get to the door. Ash's full lips were pink and puffy from sucking face and dick. Ash stared at Reggie like a deer caught in headlights as the older man got a full look at him.

It was a lot to take in.

Barry's tiny pajamas had showed plenty before... Reggie could vividly remember Ash's nipples peeking through the thin top and bottom of his ass cheeks just almost peeking out. In another world, had Paul not been waiting for him to run back upstairs, Reggie may have humored the fantasy of pinning that perfectly round ass up on to the washing machine and getting his own hips between those soft thighs. Or, bending him over to show him what a man in his thirties was still capable of.

"It was a client." Reggie filled him in, staying right where he was to enjoy the view while he still could. "She wanted her Pokémon back."

"I heard you running to get it."

"Had there not been a sexy little bed bug in my sheets I wouldn't have been in such a hurry."

Sheepishly, Ash tried to play it cool but he had to look away. He toyed with the sheets, twisting some of the fabric. Paul and Barry's brazen, lustful openness was a lot was more sexual... but Reggie's sweet talk had a sensual, flattering effect. Ash liked it. He liked it a lot, he came to terms with as his racing thoughts began buzzing. He wanted Reggie back in that bed.

Reggie wanted the exact same thing. Purposely leaving the door cracked a few inches, he approached Ash and stripped himself of his shirt. Bare pecs and onyx eyes were in full view. Reggie held the shirt out to Ash, coy smile melting his vocal cords.

"Do you want this back?"

Dumbstruck, Ash's heart skipped a beat. He shook his head breathlessly, dizzy as blood pooled down below the waist. Reggie let the shirt go and pushed Ash gently by the shivering diaphragm to lie back. The metal scrape of Reggie's zipper being undone was slow, pants dropping to the floor as he calmly stepped out of them.

Dragging Ash to the edge of the bed by his calves, Reggie slid his hands up Ash's legs tantalizingly slow. Ash's heart hammered excitedly when finger tips made their way to his underwear and curled under the elastic. The underwear came off just as teasingly, Reggie savoring every bit of skin that came in to view with thanks to the bedroom door being strategically ajar. Reggie strew suckling kisses along the center of Ash's chest.

"Roll over for me."

Rolling over to his stomach, Ash raised himself to his hands and knees but Reggie lowered him back down with two hands at Ash's hips.

"Ah-ah." he chided, running his thumbs over the swell of Ash's backside. "Keep it all right here."

"What are you going to do?"

Ass cheeks held apart, Ash didn't know what to expect since Reggie was still wearing his underwear and hadn't reached for any lubricant. A finger in the butt was his best guess but he didn't take the older man as careless. Nor did he take him for one who licked ass... because that's exactly what happened.

Tip of his tongue at Ash's entrance, Reggie smirked to himself at the loud, raw squeal that came from Ash upon getting his asshole tickled wetly without warning. And as he rightly guessed, for the first time in his life. Resuming the rim job, Reggie almost laughed as Ash wiggled and gasped, unsure whether he wanted to pull his ass away or not.

"T-This is d-different...o-oh...o-oh my-fuck."

The flat of Reggie's tongue fluttered a few times, switching to a side to side motion and alternating between the two before returning to a slow, controlled circle. The sound of Reggie's wet licks and Ash's aroused, ragged gasps filled the room. Fingernails scratched at the bed covers, Ash's jaw opening in a silent cry as Reggie's tongue wormed its way past the tight ring of muscle.

Ash's erection laid underneath him, pinned flat between his stomach and the bed where he couldn't get at it. His wiggling against Reggie's mouth created some friction, but not nearly enough to soothe the urge he had to stroke.

"Reggie!" he vocalized urgently, desperately. "I-I can't...I n-need to-ah!"

Unable to even articulate exactly what it was he needed, Reggie had to take a guess what it was. He maneuvered an arm under Ash, raising his hips up off the bed and propping his knee's up. Ash's chest still laid flat along the mattress, ass now propped up higher than it. He reached around and began stroking Ash, working in unison with his mouth.

"Mmm...that's perfect."

Enamored with Ash as he gave in entirely, Reggie sucked his entrance lightly. The smell of soap still clung to Ash's skin, wafting past his nose. There was a frantic cry as Ash's pre-cum dribbled down along Reggie's fingers, pump picking up speed in anticipation.

"I'm cumming." Ash gasped high in his throat. "Reggie, I'm cumming!"

Welcoming the thought, Reggie gripped Ash firmly, milking the orgasm from him. Ash reached completion smoothly, dazed as lights flashed behind his eyelids with the intensity of it. Reggie left him to recover, letting him fall to the sheets as he cleaned off his hand.

"There's something to be said about an older man." Reggie drawled suggestively, satisfied at the heap of man collapse on his sheets post climax. "We have experience. And, patience."

Bedside drawer opening, Reggie pulled out the lube he sometimes used on himself when the desire arose. He placed it on the bed besides Ash's leg, groaning to himself internally as Ash struggled to lift his shaking body up from the mattress after the oral number he'd done on him. His limbs, although now heavy, were unstable. He managed to crawl forward towards the center of the bed, and prop his ass up by the knees again. His arms were done, he couldn't support his own weight. Reggie prepared himself to wait until Ash could handle more.

"I want you to fuck me."

Reggie's underwear became almost unbearably tight. The foul word rolled off Ash's tongue assertively, but it was an invitation. A direct, confident invitation. How could he refuse?

"Hm?" Reggie queried, silently dropping his underwear before he raised a knee to the bed. "What was that?"

"Reggie, I want you to fuck me." Ash repeated himself, this time it came out bordering on a whine. "I'm ready. Please."

Ash's body didn't look like it was ready, but Ash promised it was. It wasn't the first time his body had gone through the wringer, Paul and Barry's tag teaming him making the post-climactic exhaustion that came with an orgasm feel as routine as pitching a soiled tissue in the trash after jerking off.

"I can handle it." He promised, Reggie holding back for his sake.

Getting in close from behind, Reggie ran his erection over Ash to acquaint him with it. Ash felt the weight of it, more than violet hair and black eyes ran in the fucking family.

"Ohh, it feels so big..."

"That's because it is."

"P-Put it in. Reggie, hurry up and put it in, I want it."

Wetting his fingers with lube, Reggie touched Ash's entrance. The hole was relaxed with Ash's spent body. The submissiveness of Ash's body awoke Reggie's carnal urge. When the older man sunk a finger inside of him, Ash could hear the shift in him.

"So relaxed, but still so tight." the husky observation dripped lust. "That's just perfect."

A second finger sunk in to Ash, lubing him up from the inside and stretching him for good measure. Reggie pumped and scissored his fingers, enjoying himself as Ash strength deteriorated further. He found his prostate and teased it, the sound coming out of Ash confirmation that the young man's eyes rolled towards the back of his skull.

"Oh, and you're so receptive to touch." Reggie continued, wetting his lips at the sight of Ash's back arching. "That's it, show me how much you want it. I'll give it to you."

Ash mustered up all his strength and pushed his ass back towards Reggie's hand, rocking his hips against it. His body broke out in a sweat. One overzealous thrust backwards and Ash almost lost his load a second time. Reggie retracted his fingers, apologizing for the release he'd just blocked. To make up for it, he replaced the finger with his cock.

"Fuck!"

Sinking in slowly, Reggie kneeled behind Ash. He made it all the way in, raising his own heartrate in the process. Ash's body held him tightly, almost like he couldn't handle it, giving Reggie the full picture as to why his younger brother felt so territorial over his little fling. The guy was a rare specimen. Sweet, genuine, gorgeous and intoxicatingly tight.

"I didn't know how much I needed this." Reggie moaned, thrusting in to him. "Ash...fuck."

"H-Harder."

Grabbing on to ebony-haired male's hips, Reggie gave him what he wanted. Thrusting full pace, Reggie watched Ash's body rock and shift with the momentum. The flesh of his ass jiggled with each pelvic hit. Close from the fingering, Ash was begging for release. He didn't have the energy to meet Reggie's thrusts, glued in place he was relying on the older man to give him his next orgasm.

"Reggie, I'm so close...I need you. Ah!" Ash exclaimed, forehead rested on a forearm his neck offering no support. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Right there!"

"Ash. That's it...cum on me."

"Reggie!"

Too tired, Ash couldn't reach down and catch his release. It hit the sheets, Ash crying out with punctuated gasps with every hit to his sweet spot post climax. Reggie barreled towards his own after him, cumming inside of Ash. He rested his damp forehead down on his back, unable to remember the last time anyone's body riled him up so much.

Xxxxx

It was some ungodly hour of the night when keys jingled at the front door. Paul stalked in, Reggie's van keys dangling from one knuckle and Barry hanging off his arm, breath smelling of whatever mixer his various cocktails had been made with.

"Baabbbeee, I can walk."

"No, no you can't."

"How do you know if you don't let go of meee?"

"I don't need you to break your face to know that you can't walk."

The visit to the Pokémon center led to a night at the bar, Barry drinking away his melancholy until he couldn't stand on his own. Heated leers and bountiful propositions flew their way all night. Every twink with sex on the brain crept their way to Barry, eyes glued to Paul. Fingers walked their way up the man's muscles in passing. Each and every one of them got the same unceremonious decline. Paul grunted to fuck off as Barry's empty glasses began piling up on the counter before the bartender cut him off.

The blonde rambled on nonsense to Paul in Reggie's living room about how he wasn't drunk, trying to walk away. Paul picked him up, too tired to deal with him. He never liked Barry so drunk he lost consciousness, but this would have been a great time for him to be out like a light.

"You're going to bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Stop telling me what to do. I'm going to suck your dick."

Under any other circumstance, Paul would jumped at the opportunity for a blow job, but the day had dragged on and Barry was a tad too wasted for him. It took energy to deal with a normal drunk person. A belligerently drunk Barry was worse.

"Bed." Paul grunted. "Let's go."

As big of a spectacle as Barry made it out to be, by the time Paul got him to the room he was passing out. He undressed the slim blonde, getting him down to his underwear before tucking in his limp body. He sat on the edge of the bed next to him, deliberating the feelings he chose not to drink away.

Years of one-night stands, flings and casual partners and never had any of them stood out as anything to keep around or hold on to longer than it took Paul and Barry to burn through a strip of condoms. There was risk with messing around, and Paul and Barry took that seriously. It had to be planned. It had to be quick. It had to be safe. Most importantly, they weren't supposed to get attached.

Attachment was never was something Paul dealt with until Barry came along. He was the only person he cared about and Barry had to really fight for that. At first the blonde started out as just fan who would've done anything for him past battle hours...which he certainly did. Every nightly encounter, Paul dismissed him, never interested in his piece of ass hanging around longer than he was wanted.

However, Barry was persistent in working his way on to Paul's list of priorities. Then to his heart, what was there whether people could fathom it or not. Paul letting anyone in that close was impossible for such a long time but Barry's trial and error gave him a one in a million chance.

Logically, it was unlikely that could ever happen again...then Ash showed up.

Barry fell hard for Ash. He'd gotten a taste of Ash and craved more than his body. He craved his company, too. As much as Paul hated to admit it, it didn't take him long to get used to Ash either. It took Reggie taking what was his for Paul to realize that he felt Ash qualified as something he considered his to begin with. He'd been Barry's first...and he was Ash's first. It never meant anything to him before... then the hanging fear that Reggie would be Ash's second changed all that.

Barry slept soundly as Paul mulled through his thoughts. He scratched at the back of his head, looking at his sleeping boyfriend. He was heartbroken, Paul knew. Hands tied and stuck with little leverage of the situation, the violet-haired man weighed his options none of which he could execute in the dead of night.

"Deal with this shit tomorrow." he growled to himself.

Shoes and shirt gone, Paul emptied his pants pockets. Not able to remember if he bolted the door when he came in, Paul had to go double check. It was locked, but the sound of the fridge door opening beckoned him around the corner to see who was up with him. Barefoot with only his brother's shirt on, Ash was bent over in the fridge. He reached out for a can of iced tea, fully aware that Paul was now there. There was a distinct way Paul drew a heavy breath in that tipped him off.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"You made me delete the last one I took."

"I did, didn't I?"

Ash pulled out his drink, popping the tab and took a sip. Paul was shirtless, just sweats on and obviously getting ready for bed. Legs yet to fully recover from lovemaking far earlier in the evening, Ash put his can down on the counter and curled one leg up and backwards, grabbing his foot to stretch the muscle of his thigh. He looked Paul over.

"Did you just get back from your visit with your boyfriend?"

"He's upstairs passed out drunk."

"Better hurry up and take advantage of him while you can. It's what you do best...take advantage of people."

What sounded like a snarl came from Paul and he was quickly upon Ash, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. The light over the kitchen sink was on, the dimmer setting on low for a nightlight. Paul saw fear flash over Ash's face but it passed as soon as the initial startle happened. Expressionless, Ash wrapped his legs around Paul's waist, one arm around his neck and one hand touched Paul's cheek.

"What?" Ash challenged flatly. "What are you going to do?"

Paul dropped Ash on to the counter, taking a step backwards for Ash's safety. The impulse to strike was strong, almost overriding his better judgement.

"Didn't think so." Ash admonished him, cockily pleased.

Ash crossed one leg over the other, foot tapping the air idly as Paul stared at him.

"Thought you were going to bed. Something you want?" Ash taunted, uncrossing his legs and switching them. "Hm?"

"Whatever game you're playing isn't going to work on me."

As he said it, Paul couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight on the counter. Reggie's shirt fell off one shoulder, showing a bit of collarbone. Ash's legs were not nearly as long as Barry's, but his shapely calves were delicious... and the crossed limbs were on full display.

"Game?"

"Don't play innocent."

"Awfully accusing for someone staring at my legs."

Leaning back with palms rested on the counter, Ash leaned right up to Paul's face as he closed back in. Paul's hands trapped him there, outside his thighs. Venom sat in his mouth, growing more potent with every second Paul tried holding it back. Ash traced the large's man deltoid down to his bicep, still tapping his foot casually.

Paul hated himself as he leaned in, forcing himself to stop before his lips could touch Ash's. The light caresses continued and Paul closed his fingers around Ash's wrist, but didn't push the hand away. Ash puckered his lips in a fake pout. Hanging on by a thread, Paul refused himself the kiss he wanted to suck from those full lips.

He stood at barely five foot seven, weighed no more than a hundred thirty pounds soaking wet. There was absolutely nothing intimidating about him but the turning gears inside his head. Ash was hot, and he was beginning to figure out where he fit on the food chain. Possibly the most dangerous attribute to a man dead set on getting his way. Whatever the hell it was that he was after.

"What do you want?" Paul asked him, roughly.

"What do you think I want?"

Paul glowered at the sexy brown eyes that practically laughed at him. Ash kissed under Paul's chin chastely and hopped off the counter. He took his drink, walking away pinching Paul's side as he went.

"Take a cold shower."

Indignation stewed Paul's last nerve, but his skin prickled pleasurably where Ash had kissed him. Barry was passed out drunk and now his only option really was to take a cold shower.

xxxxx


End file.
